The Light One
by LiLuLo12
Summary: Remmy Watson was born to level out the Evil of the Dark one. She comes to Storybrooke to finally realize her destiny, reconnect and find happiness. Secrets of her past are exposed and darkness beings to seep into her her desires as she tries to neutralize The Dark One. What will she do when she's faced with the most serious tasks of all? (After 3B)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Remmy Watson brushed her legs off as got up from the forest's floor. She looked back and the well that had opened up and brought her here. She was finally ready. She looked around Storybrook's wooded area. She didn't know where to even start. She had been eluding The Dark One for decades as she worked on strengthening her powers. She was nervous. She had finally figured out the way to get the Dark One to give up his dagger. She would finally be able to stop anyone from controlling him for their own evil purposes. It was her destiny. Her father gave up his life so that she could complete her mission. All of the sacrifices she made for the greater good would finally pay off. Then, maybe, she could have some semblance of the life she always wanted.

She knew that Rumplestilskin had changed from the man she used to know. He was seemingly less dark than he used to be. She imagined that reconnecting with Baelfire and finally being with the love of his life had softened him. She felt her heart sadden a bit at the thought of Bae. She reminded herself that regardless of what had changed in him, he was still the most dangerous of all realms and she had to be careful.

She wished she had been strong enough to come face to face with The Dark One sooner. She thought about all of the things she could have prevented in this town, all of the angst she could have saved those that she cared about. She was interested in meeting The Savior. She suspected that they would have a kinship. She would understand her sacrifices.

She headed towards town in search of those she knew and loved, mentally preparing for the task at hand. She had to be successful. She finally had the right motivation. She was hoping that convincing Rumplestilskin to hand over his dagger would be a more attainable task when the reward was bringing Baelfire back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Remmy walked down the Main Street of Storybrook. She knew he was here. He was the only idea of family she had left. He saved her. He had taken her on the biggest adventure of her life at the request of her father. He knew his Kingdom would be taken over. He also knew her destiny and that it had to be protected. He had promised the fairy he would protect her at all costs. His wife could not bear a child. The fairy had come to him and offered her as his child as long as he promised to protect her and help her reach her full potential. There was evil in this world. She was one of the select few that could help protect it.

Then she saw him. He was in a lip lock with a blonde. She wasn't the typical harlot he normally sought after. It had been a long time, but her memory was sharp. She smiled, hoping he had let go of his vendetta and found happiness. She approached as they pulled away from each other not wanting to interrupt such a tender moment.

"Killian?" She said. He pulled away from the woman. He paused before he looked at her. He knew it was her. He didn't even have to look, he knew her voice.

His eyes met hers. "Remmy? I- I thought you were dead! How...how is this possible?"

"I had to go into hiding. I wanted to come find you...so many times. But I was afraid that with your thirst for revenge I would get caught up in it and everything my parents sacrificed would have been in vain." She could barely look at him.

"Remmy...It's okay Love. I understand. I'm just so happy you're alive and well." He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"Are you going to introduce me to your um..friend?" The girl asked with skepticism.

"Killian, where are your manners? I'm Remmy. A very old friend of Mr. Jones...or Hook as I understand many call him. He saved my life and ended up being the only family I have left in this world and many others. He's more a brother to me than a friend." Remmy saw the tension within her relax. She wanted to make sure she knew there was no romantic attachment, especially after the kiss she witnessed.

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm also-" Remmy cut her off.

"You're the Savior." She said.

"How...how did you know?" Emma stammered.

"You and I are a great deal alike my dear. I feel now is not the time or place to get into it. But we will in due time. But if you're The Savior...then Snow White is your mother. And it has been an incredibly long time since she and I traveled through the Enchanted Forest together while she was running from Regina. We taught each other a great deal. I would love to see her. Is she here?" Remy asked. Emma was wide eyed.

"Yes...yes she's inside with my father. We had a party to celebrate and name my brother." Emma told her.

"A baby brother? How wonderful! I can't wait to see her and meet this baby. What did they name him?" Remmy asked.

"They named him after my son's father who died. He gave up his life to help save everyone in this town. They named him Neal." Emma was taken aback by the look of sadness that took over her face. Remmy was shockingly beautiful. Her thick, curly blonde hair was luxurious and untamed just enough. Her deep blue eyes were captivating. Her pink lips stood out against her pale skin. The rosiness drained from her face as Emma said Neal's name.

"They named him after Bae? They named him after the person he was in this world?" Her voice sounded almost like a cry. Emma stared at her in disbelief.

"You knew him?" Emma asked slightly shocked.

"I more than knew him. I was in love with him. And I had to give him up. And then he moved on and before I ever got to see him again, he died. I promised him I'd find him and I never got the chance." The sadness in Remmy's voice was deafening.

"If you loved him so much...why did you walk away?" Emma asked quietly.

"It's a very long story Emma. One I don't wish to get into right now. But I had to put the good of the many above the good of my heart. Now come...take me to your parents. It's been quite a long time since I've had the opportunity to be around friendly and familiar faces. I don't want to delay it any further." She followed Emma into the Diner with Killian by her side, his arm around her. For the first time in a long time she felt peace within her. To her, home was never a specific place...it was being with her family. And with him, she was home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm so happy to see you!" Snow exclaimed squeezing Remmy tight. Snow was running from Regina. Remmy was running for her life as well. Trying to find a way to become the person she had meant to be. Her father had given up everything to protect her. She was lost and terrified. Snow's ever positive and hopeful ways were exactly what Remmy needed to get herself through. Remmy looked over at David.

"Well I must say, you are as Charming as she described." Remmy was captivated by his smile. The only other person she had ever known that content with life, even if the face of adversity, was Snow. They indeed were the perfect match.

"I heard so much about you Remmy. I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance to meet you. Snow always spoke so fondly of her time with you. Can I ask what brings you to Story Brook and how you got here?" David asked.

"It's complicated." Remmy said eyeing around the room. "I'd assume not get into it, not in such a public place. In due time." She said cautiously. She wasn't sure exactly how much Snow had told him. "May I?" She asked looking at the baby. David smiled and passed him over to her. Remmy smiled. It was a smile that could light up any room. She had an edge to her, it was clear to see. She was guarded. But her smile showed the goodness within her. It immediately put David at ease. Snow held her in high regard. If she trusted her with her life while they were traveling. He had no issue trusting her. He saw a sadness in her eyes as she looked down at the baby. There was definitely a story to be told.

"Well hello Little Prince." Remmy smiled fondly. Named after someone who meant so much to her deep down in her heart. Someone that had meant so much to her. And if she couldn't accomplish what she set out to do. Someone she would never see again.

"Remmy...stay with us for the night." Snow said. "We're a little crowded, but we can make more than enough room for such an old friend".

"Only if you let me help you with this little darling so I can repay you for your kindness." Remmy smiled. She had always wanted a child of her very own. She wasn't sure if it was ever meant to be.

"Deal." Snow smiled. She knew there was a lot for Remmy to tell. She was hoping after a good nights rest she would open up to Snow. She too was interested in how exactly Remmy got herself to Story Brook. She knew she was here for to see Gold. But what she had up her sleeve she wasn't sure. She knew she had worked hard to grow her powers. Remmy was meant to be one of the strongest light powers to be. Snow was hoping she and Emma would connect and form a friendship. Remmy would be good for Emma. She could help her work on developing her own powers. Snow had a feeling that Regina wouldn't be working with Emma for quite some time.

"Remmy, darling. Can I steal you away for a bit? I'd like to have some time with you before you go. I assumed you'd stay with me, but I see you've been Enchanted by another much more dashing than I." Hook smiled looking at the baby. "It's been quite a long time since I've had the company of the Princess I regarded as m y sister."

Remmy knew right at that moment she had a lot of explaining to do. And he wouldn't be able to put it off with him. She smiled at Snow and David. She watched Emma eye her as she sat down with her parents and she followed Hook outside.


	4. Chapter 3

"Out with it Remmy. Why are you here?" Hook interrogated"

"Well when you say it like that Killian...I'd think you weren't happy to see me. You know why I'm here." Remmy said matter of factly.

"You know I'm always happy to see you. So you've finally prepared a plan to deal with The Dark One. I must tell you if you've heard he's different. If you've heard he's softened, don't think he won't snap your head off with one bite then swallow you whole like the snake that he is."

"You should know me better than that. I came into my powers quite some time ago. I needed a plan. I wasn't coming here blindly. How do you think I managed to keep myself young for so long? I created a portal for myself to come here, that's how strong I am. It's taken me so long to advance myself. I'm quite certain he is the only one that could stop me. It's a damn good thing I'm not the viper that he is for it would be equally as terrifying." She stared him down quite insulted that knowing her, he should have just known better.

He stared at her for a moment. "You...you made your own portal?"

"Don't get too excited Killian, so far I can only create them for myself. So keep that bit of info under your Pirate Cap for the time being. I don't need mass hysteria."

"It's amazing Remmy. I'm once again so impressed and amazed by your dedication and hard work. What will you tell everyone, they will want to know?"

"That I've been saving a magic bean until the time I was ready to find him."

"And what of your life Remmy? What have you other than this mission?" Hook looked at her with heavy concern.

"Killian, you're the only family I have left. My mother died when I was young. My father died so I could fulfill this destiny. That's why he sent me with you for my big adventure. He knew danger was coming so he had me go with you. He died so I could survive. So I could live. I cannot have a life until I complete my task. It can't be in vain. Anyone that I deeply cared for is dead. Except you and Snow. And she and I only spent a short time together. " he could see the pain in her eyes. He hugged her tightly.

" Remmy. You're my sister. Not by blood, but from experience. While I did lay my vengeance against the dark one, I will do anything to help you. I want to see you happy. I wish to see that bright smile that brought so much sunshine to my life. I want you to be able to let go of the past ans embrace the life your father protected for you. THAT is what he would want from you."

"You may change your mind." She sighed. She looked so troubled.

"Never. And why did you jump at the chance to stay with Snow?"

"I didn't warn your Swan Princess to get the wrong idea." Remmy gave Hook a sly grin.

"Swan Princess? Exactly how much do you already know?"

"Everything. I know everything."

"How?"

"I have my ways Killian. Now, time travel takes quite a bit of energy. I'd like to get some rest." He knew she was holding something back, but he didn't want to push her. She sometimes reminded him of a cute little bunny, she scared off easily.

Emma sat on the couch eyeing the mysterious woman smiling down at her baby brother as she held him. She would normally be on high alert, especially from an old friend of Hook's. But her mother seemed especially fond of her. She trusted her mother's judgement. Her mother may have the ability to see the good in the worst of people, but she knew she wouldn't let someone questionable in her home with the baby.

"Remmy...it seems like just yesterday we were running through the Enchanted Forrest. Remmy taught me many things when I was running from Regina. She is who taught me to use a bow and arrow and take care of myself on the run. I don't know if I would have survived without her help."

"Snow, if it hadn't been me, you would have figured it out along the way. You're a survivor and your instincts are impeccable." Snow smiled warmly.

"How long do you plan on staying.? Snow asked.

"Truthfully, I'm hoping to set roots down here. I've been a vagabond for so long. Killian is my only family left. I'd like to spend more time with him and your family Snow. I desperately miss having a family. I'm so very tired of being on my own."

"Remmy, you'll always have a place with us. Anyone so close to my wife's heart is welcome as long as she'd like" David said smiling.

"Thank you, all of you. Now, I'm off to get some rest. I promise I will give more detail on my plans tomorrow. I know you're all eager to hear the details of my arrival as well as what my plans are here. Emma, don't think I don't see you eyeing me. I promise all will be revealed soon." Emma was wide eyed. She had never had someone read her so clearly before.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- I hope you're enjoying, I appreciate the follows and the faves! I have a general idea of where I'm taking this, but ideas from you may spiral some different paths to get there. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Remmy stared out the window sipping her coffee. It was early and everyone else was still asleep. She, however, was wide awake. Anticipating Emma grilling her like the Spanish Inquisition. She was distrustful at best and Remmy knew it wouldn't be easy to get her to trust her. She was apprehensive about telling her the plan she had. Her cerulean eyes gazed out the window wishing things weren't so complicated. She was hoping she and Emma could form a kinship, they did have so much in common and were very much a like. Remmy didn't trust many either. She had been through too much to let people get close to her. She knew it was time to bring her walls down and let people in, the thought of that scared her, but excited her at the same time. She wanted nothing more than what Killian had been talking about the previous night. A normal, or as normal as she could get, life. She wanted to be happy and feel loved.

"You're up early." Said a small voice behind her. She turned around and saw Emma's son.

"Hello Henry." She smiled warmly.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked. She hadn't met him the night prior.

"I know your grandparents dear." She said. "I'm Remmy".

"It's nice to meet you. I gotta go. I'm headed over to my Mom's house." He ran out the door and David came down a few moments later waving to her as he followed Henry out the door. The idea of Regina being someone's mother, still left Remmy at a loss for words. That was not the Evil Queen she had knew in the past. She was glad he was leaving. She didn't want him to over hear her plan. She most definitely did not want to get his hopes up.

Emma put the food she got from Granny's on the counter. She was waiting for Remmy to get out of the shower. She was hoping for girl talk over food. Girl talk as in figuring this girl out. She watched Remmy come down the stairs. Emma was surprised at her modern costume change. She showed up in Story Brook in an outfit similar to what her mother used to wear while she was on the run from Regina. Emma remembered it from Henry's book. Now, she was wearing flare legged jeans and an off the shoulder black shirt.

"Did you go on a shopping spree in the middle of the night? Emma joked.

"One of the benefits of magic. I can dress for any occasion, or realm. I smell food. Thank goodness."

"Burgers, fries, and milk shakes. Granny's makes the best."

"Emma, sit down. We need to talk. I know you want to know why I'm here."

"I do." Emma sat down on the couch.

"Well, my father and mother were towns people in the Enchanted Forrest. I sometimes think that is why they were chosen to be my parents. The less notarity, the easier to hide me. My mother was unable to bear children. One night, a mysterious fairy came to visit my father and promised a child. The condition was that he was to make sure I was protected, no matter the cost. I was to be the next Light One. The next one with powers strong enough to take on The Dark One. One night, the fairy came back telling my father that soon there would be great danger coming. She knew Rumple was teaching Regina dark magic and she knew no good thing would come of it. She told him of the terror Regina would reign down on the Kingdom as Queen and she told him a Dark Curse would soon be coming. She took some time to teach me how to strengthen my powers and told me what I was to become. She then told my father that he needed to send me away to keep me safe. He wasn't sure how he was going to get me out of there to a place where they wouldn't be able to harm me and that the curse wouldn't be able to get its hold on me. My father was great friends with Liam Jones. He asked Killian to take me with him for a while to ensure my safety. He was never the bad guy with me that so many people see him as, he was never a Pirate. He was the Killian before his brother was killed. I was on the ship when Rumple murdered the love of his life. I had just come aboard and was hiding in the Captain's Quarters to remain safe. I'd never seen a man so broken. He was hell bent on revenge, I kept my mission from him for a very long time. I couldn't execute it in the name of vengeance. It was at that point we traveled to Neverland." Remmy paused and saw that Emma was very focused on what she was saying. "In Neverland, I met Baelfire. He came aboard The Jolly Roger for a bit of time and then abruptly left after a fight with Killian. I slowly grew my powers as I was there, I became stronger and stronger every day. My free time was spent with Bae, we always had a deep connection. He told me how his father had sacrificed him to keep his dark magic, of being with the darlings and coming to Neverland to keep the children of that family safe. It was after that story that he had my heart. I finally was able to travel between realms. I was able to leave and enter Neverland without Pan realizing.

"You can travel Realms?" Emma was shocked.

"I can. I don't tell many people, I haven't been able to travel with others with me. And I won't use it as a way to transport people back and forth"

"What is your mission exactly?" Emma asked.

"While Rumple is the Dark One, I am the Light One. My mission is to get his dagger and attempt to make sure no one else ever controls him again. While I cannot vanquish his powers, I can prevent others from using him as a weapon. He has to make the choice to give it to me for the spell to work so that no one can take it from me"

"Why not just kill him?"

"Because that's what dark magic would do. Light Magic aims to not kill unless your life is in immediate danger. Unless he attacks me, I'm under strict orders to not kill him. If I were to kill him, then I would become the dark one."

"Makes sense. You only knew Neal as a young girl?"

"No. A while after he escaped Neverland, I followed him to this world. I put everything on the back burner and spent a great deal of time with him, before he met you. I had found out that my father had been killed in one of Regina's Village massacres, and I couldn't deal with it. So I fled. I felt if I had been there, I could have protected him. It took me a long time to realize that he gave up his life so I could do what I was put on this earth to do. It was then that I left Neal and tried to return to Neverland. However, Pan had figured me out and cast a spell so I couldn't return. I ended up in another land to hone in on my powers. I was there ever since, until I came here. I kept a watch on Regina, Storybrook and Neal. That's how I've known everything that has happened. Much like Regina, I have an Enchanted mirror that allows me to see whatever I need to see. It was when Neal passed that I figured out how to get that dagger."

"I find it very hard to believe that Gold will give that up now that he has it again."

"Emma…trust me, there's no way he wont."

"What's your plan?" Emma asked skeptically.

"I'm going to give him back the thing he's been fighting for most of his life. You see, Bae didn't willingly give his life for the Dark One's. He was tricked into it, by another evil force. With my magic and how strong it is. I can bring him back. If you dig up his grave…you won't find a body. He's in the vault that contained Rumple after he killed himself to get rid of Pan." Remmy said.

"You…you can do that. Doesn't all magic come with a price? I thought resurrection was a big no no?" Emma stammered.

"Had he died of natural causes? You would be correct. As I said, the circumstances are quite different. The price is for Rumple to pay. Payment is the Dagger. Hasn't he been trying to prove to his son that letting him go was a mistake. While Bae seemingly forgave him…this would be concrete proof of his regret and a guarantee that his motives won't be questioned by his son." Emma stared at her in disbelief.

"Emma…after all this time, after all that you've seen and done yourself, how are you still shocked?" Remmy asked.

"I guess I'll believe it when I see it." Emma said. "When are you doing this?"

"I'm still weighing when I'm going to approach him. But as soon as he's back in town with Belle, I'm going after him."


	6. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 5/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Emma listened as Remmy explained to her parents her plan. David was listening intently./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""So you taught Snow how to shoot a bow and arrow?" David asked excitedly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""And how to handle a sword." Remmy gleamed. "We learned how to hunt and cook food together. I had come back to the Enchanted Forest in search of my father. Snow had just escaped the Huntsman. She and I encountered each other. She traveled with me to my father's village. He was already dead when I had gotten there. Regina's army had slaughtered them. She thought they were hiding Snow from her. But Snow hadn't even hit that point yet." Remmy said with tears in her eyes. "I know that Regina has changed quite a bit since then, but it's not easy for me to forget that. I'm not the type to go after her for revenge. It's very unbecoming of someone with Light Magic. But I feel that karma is taking care of her for me."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I guess I would be Karma" Emma looked guilty./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You listen to me Emma. You did NOTHING wrong. You were trying to save someone's life. You brought her back here in order to not change the past. Perhaps if Regina didn't murder people in the quest for revenge against Snow from when she was a child, this wouldn't have happened. If she had followed Tink's advice, this wouldn't have happened. Do not feel guilty. All actions have consequences, Regina is slowly feeling the results of her deeds. Besides, No one know what Robin Hood will do. If he and Regina are indeed a True Love's match...nothing will keep them apart permanently, not even the mother of Robin's child. Believe me, there are something things that are fated that we cannot change." Remmy's eyes flared./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I know you're probably right, but I still feel bad. Regina and I are trying to form a coexisting relationship for Henry, and I fear that this may have off set it." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""If she decides to go back to her Evil Queen ways, trust that she will lose Henry. She knows that. She talks about you and your mother not thinking of the consequences, well she should have done the same thing back in the Enchanted Forest. Evil doesn't win in the end. They may have small victories during the battle, good always wins the war. She should have known that her evil ways would come with the worst possible price. Look what happened when she undid the curse. If Neal hadn't written that note with the potion and sent it to Hook to get to you, Zelena could have gone to the past to change things. Zelena never would have had the opportunity to do what she did if the dark curse hadn't been cast."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Wait...Neal sent that potion to Hook? And he didn't tell us?" David had suspicion in his voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Settle down, he wasn't keeping that information from you. He didn't know who sent it. Zelena gave Rumple the option of taking that potion, Neal pulled himself out in order to send that potion quickly to Hook before the 2nd curse took effect. You need to not be so judgmental David. Killian isn't as horrible as you deem him to be" Remmy was defensive. She knew the good in Killian regardless if David refused to see it./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're right, I"m sorry." David apologized./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So you really think you can bring Neal back?" Snow shifted uncomfortably from the slight animosity./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm certain I can. I just need Rumple to get back into town. Now, I must go find Killian and fill him in. He will be quite upset if he hears this from you and not from me" Remmy got up. "I'll be back soon."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"**********************************/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Remmy...this is an insane plan. You can't honestly think it will work. Resurrection?" Hook starred at her in disbelief./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm not a child anymore Killian. I don't have pipe dreams. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I can understand you not being completely thrilled at the idea of his return. Do you think I'm not scared that he an Emma will reunite? You forget what he meant to me...means to me. You need to stop doubting me." Remmy was infuriated. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I was always under the impression that magic, light or dark cannot bring someone back from the dead"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""His death, the circumstances around it, nothing is natural about it. It's quite different than being shot, or stabbed or dying of natural causes. You and Swan. Both of you are filled with such doubt. This is going to happen. I will convince the Dark One, with or without your help or your support." Remmy stood to leave the bench she was sitting on at the harbor. Hook grabbed her hand and pulled her back./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Listen to me. I am always with you, regardless. I will not turn my back to you. And I will not allow you to go this alone. It's dangerous. The Dark One is dangerous. And I will not loose you again. You are the only family that I have left. If you can get that dagger, you can finally move on and have a real life. That's all I want for you. I want to see you happy again." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Then believe in me. I've spent much time working on this. I've been waiting for this opportunity for I don't even know how long" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""How do you plan to get You, Rumple and myself back to the Enchanted Forest to do this?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I have 2 magic beans left. One to get us there. One to get us home. I believe this is truly the last one left in all the realms. I've been saving it since that fairy gave it to me. She told me only to use them when I was to complete my quest."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So now we just wait for his return?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes Killian. And then I can finally get started on working with the next Light One for when they come of age."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""And who may that be?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Killian, I think you have an idea of who it is." Remmy stared at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Emma?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No. It's not Emma. First of all, she's already come of age. Second of all, she's the savior. No...the next one that is to be The Light One is Henry."/p 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So when do you plan on telling her?" Hook asked.

"Telling who what?" Remmy responded.

"Emma…about Henry…" Hook trailed off.

"I'm not telling her anything yet. It's not time. And I need to concentrate on what I came here to do first before I even worry about that. And you better keep your mouth shut!" Remmy snapped.

"How can you not tell her? How can you expect me not to tell her? That's HER son. If she finds out I didn't tell her, she'll-" Remmy stopped him abruptly.

"It's not your business to tell! I trusted you to tell you all of that. Do not tell me that you forget where your loyalties used to lie. No one is asking you to lie, and no one is asking you to tell her that you know. If you can't handle keeping your trap shut then I will not be trusting you with any more information. I have come too far and worked too long for this. You are NOT ruining this for me. Do you think she's going to want him to accept this role? Of course not. But it's not her choice to make. It's his. The difference between myself and Henry is that my father was asked to protect me because I had no parents. Otherwise, they never would have known until it was time." Remmy glared at him.

"Remmy you cannot ask me to keep this from her. This is too huge. I can't not tell her". Hook shot back.

"So much for loyalty Killian! How easily you forget where yours should lie when there's a pretty girl involved. I would NEVER betray your trust. EVER. I've always stood by your side, I've always had your back. And now, when I'm so close to finally finishing what I've started you're going to throw a wrench in the plan?" Remmy was furious.

"You're going to question MY loyalties? I'm not the one that went into hiding-" Remmy stopped him again.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so self-obsessed with revenge I wouldn't have had to leave and go into hiding to strengthen my powers. I wouldn't have had to be alone. But you were obsessed with revenge and I couldn't allow that to cloud my judgment or turn me to dark magic." Remmy was seething and shocked that he would even utter a sentence like that. She started to walk away again.

"Where are you going?" Hook demanded.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some time to think and not be crowded." She didn't wait for his response as she headed towards the docks.

Remmy wrapped her arms around herself as she stared out at the water. There was a chill in the air. She was starting to doubt herself. Would the Dark One really do this? Should she just give up and be happy finally. It's not like Neal would want to be with her, he'd want Emma. And that would complicate Killian's life and love for her. But she knew it was the right thing to do. She squeezed her eyes shut, so sick of worrying about what the right thing to do was.

"What's a beautiful young lady like yourself doing out here all alone freezing half to death?" Remmy heard a thick English accent from behind her. Remmy stiffened. "No reason to be alarmed Love, I mean you no harm" She turned around and encountered and saw a pair of deep brown smiling eyes staring at her. He was tall, but not too tall. He reminded her of a soldier with his short dark hair and strong facial features.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Well that's not very neighborly. I'm Will." He beamed. Remmy stared him down. "I see I've found a feisty one. Look I was just going for a walk and I saw you shivering over here. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer such a lovely woman my jacket and see her home?" He grinned at her. Remmy wanted to not trust him, but her heart softened slightly.

"I'm Remmy Watson, and I apologize for being so abrupt." She stuck her hand out to shake his, he took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the top of it. Remmy could feel her face growing hot. "Quite the charmer." She laughed. "What's your last name Will?"

"Scarlet."

"As in Anastasia's Will Scarlet. Awfully flirty for a man that is spoken for." His smile faded slightly.

"I'm no longer spoken for." Remmy eyed him.

"I'll take that as you don't want to talk about it just yet. I can understand that and I'm sorry" She felt bad for bringing it up.

"How do you know about Ana and myself?" He was the one that seemed wary of her.

"Will…once you get to know me you'll understand." She smiled. He draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Can I walk you home? You really shouldn't stay out here. You'll catch a chill"

"I appreciate your concern Will, but I'm not really ready to go home. I don't even have a home yet". It was so strange that he was being so nice to her. Normally kindness from a stranger would cause her to keep her guard up. But she knew enough about him to know that she could relax.

"Don't have a home? Well I feel there is a story in there. Come…we'll go get something to drink and you can tell me all about yourself." His smile came back and warmed his face.

"I suppose I could do that. It would be nice to have another friend in Storybrook, I must confess" She could feel the heat in her face growing again.

"Well I'd be more than happy to be your friend Love, truth be told I could use one myself." They started walking back towards town.

Remmy laughed as Will told her stories of his time in Wonderland. It was nice to meet someone who was so charming and easy to talk to. They had spent hours sitting at Granny's talking. She had told him about her past, being The Light One, the death of her parents, working on her powers. She hadn't told him what her plan was here or anything to do with Henry. She had to make sure he was 100% trustworthy before she uttered those words to him.

"You've got some great stories Will, I must say" She smiled.

"Not all of them are great. But I only reminisce with the good ones." There was a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Will…I've shared a great deal with you. What happened with you and Ana?" He sighed, looked down and looked back up at her.

"She's dead." Remmy's heart broke for him, know how that pain felt. "She got very sick, there wasn't anything we could do for her. I'm just happy that I got more time with her in the end before she passed."

"I'm sorry Will. I'm so very sorry. I know your loss, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Remmy smiled at him warmly.

"Well…here's to moving on" He held his glass up"

"Indeed" Remmy clicked her glass with his. "I should really be getting back to Snow's"

"Wait…let me at least buy you some dinner and then go back."

"Oh alright…you've twisted my arm" She laughed. They ordered some food from Ruby and continued telling stories laughing in the back corner of Granny's. Remmy's back was towards the door. Hook had been watching her for a while as he waited for the food he ordered for himself and Emma. He felt guilty for giving her such a hard time. He wouldn't betray her trust. As scared as he was of messing things up with Emma, he couldn't do that to Remmy. She would never betray him like that. He just hoped she hadn't already decided to put a wall up and blockade him from the rest of her plans, but he was certain she had. He grabbed the bag of food and headed out of Granny's. Emma and Henry were waiting for him to return.

"I don't quite understand why it's so chilly" Remmy said to Will as they walked towards Snow and David's home.

"Who knows." Will stated as they stopped in front of where Remmy was staying. "I must say, it has been a pleasure getting to know you." Will smiled at Remmy.

"Likewise" She handed him back his coat. "Thank you for dinner"

"Oh it was nothing. Can I see you again?" Will asked.

"Will…it's not really a good time for me to get into something. Plus I fear you're not over Ana…" She trailed off. She was so sick of putting her own life on hold.

"I'm not suggesting we run off and marry. I like spending time with you. You're refreshing. It's nice to have someone I can talk to so easily" She couldn't help but agree. She also knew she'd have to tell him her plans soon.

"Okay Will. I'll see you soon." She smiled. He kissed her on the cheek. She could feel her heart pounding and she was certain he could feel it too. He smiled at her and turned to head back towards Granny's. Remmy took a deep breath and headed back into Snow's. The idea of being happy again was overwhelming.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Remmy felt her blood run cold when she walked into Snow's front door. There she stood. The Evil Queen. The woman that stole her father from her. She could feel the anger growing in her as she shut the door. "You." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry?" Regina snapped. "Do we know each other?"

"You may not know me now…but I know YOU." Remmy glared. "You killed my father"

"I- I'm sorry" Regina stammered. "I did a lot of things in my past that I'm not exactly proud of." She looked down.

"Yes because THAT makes up for it. Your regret." Remmy wanted to wrap her hands around her throat. Regina stared at her.

"I feel like I do know you. Now that I'm looking at you. You seem so familiar" Regina stared at her face.

"I'm sure that I do. We encountered each other when I was a child." She responded. Regina looked at her wanting to ask her more questions but she hesitated and then Snow jumped in.

"Remmy…I know this is hard for you. But please, we've all finally made peace. Regina has changed. She's no longer the Evil Queen that you once knew" Remmy took a deep breath.

"Fine…but mark my words…one misstep from you, Your Majesty, and I'll make you wish that you were never born" Remmy had fire behind her eyes. Regina normally would shoot a sarcastic comment back, but she decided now was not the time.

"Where were you?" David asked Remmy.

"I needed some time alone." She responded.

"Alone, eh?" She heard Hook's voice and shot him an icy glare. "Who were you with at Granny's then?"

"I really think what I'm doing is none of anyone's business. I'm not a child. I don't have to answer to you or anyone" Remmy shot back. She wasn't in the mood for his smug attitude.

"Oookay everyone…why don't we all go to our separate corners" Emma interjected. She could feel the tension between Hook and Remmy. It was surprising since they seemed so close earlier in the day. She wondered what he had said to set her off and Regina's presence was only fanning the flame.

"Look…I really appreciate the hospitality Snow. But maybe I should get a room at Granny's. It seems rather crowded here"

"No Remmy, please stay. Please don't leave" Snow pleaded. She knew something was wrong and she didn't want her brooding by herself.

"I was just leaving." Regina said as she grabbed her bag. She kissed Henry on the head and shot Emma an icy glance as she headed out. "I'll see you soon Henry" and she was out the door.

"Maybe I'll stay the night at your house?" Henry said almost pleading. He didn't want to stay here with so much tension. Emma looked up surprised.

"Henry, I would love that." Regina smiled. "Emma…I'm sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Have fun kid." She smiled weakly. Remmy could still see the guilt on her face. Why she felt bad over that witch she would never understand. No one can change that much. She watched Henry leave with Regina. It make her stomach turn.

"So what happened between you two." Emma asked looking between Remmy and Hook.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Remmy stated.

"Nothing we can't sort out." Hook smiled. Remmy wished she hadn't come back so soon. The time she spent with Will was refreshing. It was the first time she felt relaxed in the longest time. She never imagined that Hook would be the one to make her so angry and upset.

"Maybe we should put some space between the two of you for now" Emma said. She could see how angry Remmy was with him. And she knew seeing Regina must have brought back a flood of emotions for her. Emma grabbed her coat and grabbed Hook by his good hand. She smiled at Remmy as they were leaving. Emma felt like she would be able to trust her. She would be the first friend she would feel at ease with. They had a lot in common and Emma was sure she would be able to help her build her magic. Maybe better than Regina could. She could see her relaxing a bit as Hook walked out the door. It was rare for Emma to trust anyone, especially someone that she just met. But Remmy had been very upfront with her about her plans and Neal. She closed the door behind her as she left.

"Remmy…are you alright?" Snow asked her with concern.

"No…I'm not" Remmy choked back tears. All she could see was her father lying dead on the ground. "Snow I'll be back. I can't stay here right now. I promise I will come back but I just can't do this right now."

"It's okay. I understand." Snow hugged her. Her heart broke for her. She could tell that there was something brewing between Hook and Remmy. She knew how much Remmy cared about him. He must have done something to really set her off. She never was angry with him. And Snow could see her reliving finding her father dead in her eyes. Remmy grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. Snow couldn't help but wonder where she was going. She didn't know many people in Storybrook.

"Remmy!" Will was surprised to see her when he opened his door. His smile faded when she turned around and he saw her tear stained face. "Come in love. Come in." He closed the door behind her. She broke down into sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He was surprised that she was letting him. She seemed very guarded and wary of him. "Shhhh…it's alright. What happened?" He felt her take a deep breath as she sat down. He stared at her intently as she told him of seeing Regina again and how it brought back the horrible memories of finding her father's body. He was surprised as she told him all about her plans with The Dark One now that she was in Storybrook, she talked about Neal and the heartbreak she felt for him. She continued on talking about Henry and how he was to be her replacement. She went into her argument with Hook. Crying as she told the story. He held her hand to try and keep her calm.

"I can't believe I just told you all of that. You have to swear to not say anything to anyone about Henry" she demanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Thank you for telling me." He said reassuringly.

"Will…I don't trust many people. I didn't plan on telling you all of this so soon. But I was so upset and with Killian and I not on the greatest of terms I had no one else to go to. I didn't dare tell Snow about Henry, I wouldn't expect her not to tell Emma. That's her daughter. I would never put her in a place like that." She cried.

"Remmy, love, do you ever think about just giving up on this plan? Giving up on your quest to weaken the Dark One? You've lost so much. I really don't think your father would want this lonely life for you." He stared at her intently.

"I can't walk away now. I'm in too deep. I've come way too far to just stop." She started crying again.

"Please don't cry." He pleaded hugging her again. "It's not your job to save the world. From what I've heard, The Dark One has changed quite a bit. Now that he's married to this Belle, I feel he wont be as wicked as he's been. She seems to have tamed him." He was hoping he could get through to her. He had heard what this man was capable of. He may not know her well, but he didn't want anything to happen to her. He felt something for her. Something he never thought he'd feel for anyone but Ana. Maybe she was his second chance and he was hers. He could feel her trembling and crying in his arms. She seemed so broken. He stroked her hair as he held her.

"I feel like an idiot." She finally said as she sat up.

"Why's that?"

"Because I barely know you. And here I am sobbing in your arms like a damsel in distress. Which has never been and never will be me."

"Non-sense. We all need support every once in a while. Don't feel silly. I'm glad I could be here for you" He smiled at her wiping her tears away again.

"Will…I don't know if I can give up this fight. I've come this far, to be this close and to quit now?"

"Then I'll help you to finish what you started. You're not alone in this. And if you and Hook are as thick as you say you are, I doubt he will betray your trust. Give him some time. He loves this Emma. And if he's fought so hard for her, he's going to be reluctant to do anything to make her second guess being with him."

"I know you're right. But I can't help but be so angry with him. He and I have been family for over a lifetime and he is so readily to put me 2nd. And it's not a jealousy thing. I'm glad he found her. I'm glad they have each other, it's been so long since he's been happy. But I can't have her interfering. Not right now. I didn't decide Henry's fate. I'm just the messenger."

"I know. But that's her child. And she'll want to protect him. Don't worry about that now. That's not something you have to deal with right away, right?" He asked.

"You're right. I can deal with that later. I wish Rumple would just get back. The longer he's away, the more I lose my nerve" She confessed. Will studied her face. There was so much depth in her eyes.

"Whatever route you choose, I'll walk down it with you"

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully leaning in for his comfort again. She hadn't had someone to comfort her since Neal. She had forgotten how wonderful it was. They heard a knock at the door. When Will opened the door there stood Hook.

"I figured you came here." He said. "Just hear me out okay?" He pleaded with Remmy. Will let him in.

"Killian Jones" He stuck his good hand out at Will. Will shook his hand.

"Will Scarlet." He stated.

"Ah…The Knave of Hearts."

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Will laughed. Hook looked at Remmy.

"You were right. I was wrong. I won't say anything to Emma. I'm sorry." He pleaded with her. She stared at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"So we're okay?" Hook asked hopefully.

"Yes Killian, we're okay." She responded softly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Hook was unsure of Will Scarlet and he wasn't crazy about Remmy cozying up to him so quickly.

"No. I'm fine. I'll head back a little later" she said. Hook looked at her skeptically.

"Alright…let me head back to Miss Swan then." He looked back at Remmy and headed out the door. Will went and sat back down next to Remmy.

"Everything will work out fine. I can promise you that" he studied her face. She looked him directly in the eye. He could see the color rising to her face. He could tell with how she was looking at him she felt the same way about him as he did her. They had just met and it was absolutely insane to feel such a connection. But it was there. Will cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't want to miss out on his second chance at happiness.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Remmy was happy to finally have a job to occupy her time. David and Emma brought her on at the Sherriff's station. Rumplestilskin still hadn't returned from his trip with his new Bride and Remmy was getting antsy. She wanted a normal life, and this was the first step towards that. She knew that regardless of the outcome when she confronted The Dark One, this was her last mission. While she would still work on perfecting her magic, she wasn't going to waste any more time chasing him down. She had dedicated far too much of her time. Will had been right, her father would want her to be happy. And while she wouldn't throw away all of her hard work when she was so close now, she couldn't imagine trying to work towards another plan. She couldn't help but smile. The way he had kissed her that night was soft and tender, but full of passion. She felt so foolish getting so wrapped up in someone she just met, but she couldn't help herself.

Hook hadn't been thrilled with her spending time with him. He had heard stories of him from Wonderland. She had quickly reminded him that there were stories of him as well and if Emma could look past that and give him a chance then he shouldn't have blinked at her doing the same for Will. She stopped him any time he tried to tell her a story, for she knew it was when he was without his heart. And even if he would have had it at the time, she still wouldn't have cared. She knew he was being protective of her and while she appreciated it, she wouldn't let him or anyone else ruin this for her.

"You look a million miles away" David's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Guilty." She smiled.

"Are you sure that you want to move into your own apartment? We love having you." He smiled back.

"David…there are too many people living in your home. And honestly, with how often Henry spends his time with Regina, I'd like to limit my contact with her. You and Snow may have accepted that she's changed and looked past the murder and destruction she has caused. But I can't. And quite frankly I'm surprised that Snow can. She murdered his father, tried to blame it on him and then terrorized her. I get that people deserve second changes. But there are some things you can't come back from." Remmy just couldn't understand.

"It's Snow's way." David stated simply. Remmy shook her head. "But I understand where you're coming from."

"I appreciate that. And I appreciate your kindness." Remmy was eternally grateful for Snow and David. They made her feel welcomed and safe.

"Well…remember that appreciation when we need a babysitter" David laughed.

"Of Course." Remmy laughed with him. She felt like for the first time in a long time that she had a family again. She looked up as Hook and Emma walked into the station.

"Gold is back." Emma stated. Remmy froze. She felt her stomach do a flip flop and the color drained from her face.

"Are you okay love?" Hook stared at her concerned. She cleared her throat.

"Yes. " she responded meekly.

"You don't have to do this Remmy. You can just continue on as you are." Emma could see the fear in her eyes. A fear she understood. While Gold seemed to have mellowed, she knew how dangerous he was. And he knew Remmy would come off as a threat to him.

"No…I have to do this." She grabbed her short trench coat. Storybrook was strangely cool for this time of year. It felt like fall instead of spring. "And I have to do this alone" She stared at Hook.

"I can't let you do that. I'm going with you. You're not going alone. I don't care what you say." He stared her down.

"Fine. But stay outside." Hook nodded and followed her out the door.

Remmy stared at the door of the Pawn Shop. It still said closed, but the door was unlocked. She glanced at Hook and opened the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"We're not open" She heard a woman's voice. She looked up and saw the gorgeous brunette behind the counter.

"I'm actually here to wish both you and your husband congratulations. I'm an old friend of Rumple's." Remmy smiled. She felt like she was going to lose the contents of her stomach. Belle smiled at her.

"Well…I'll go get him" And she went into the back room. Remmy looked around the shop at all of the trinkets. She wondered what belonged to who and what as magic and what was not. Rumples walked out from the back room and Belle followed him. He stopped shortly when he saw her. He knew who she was, he could feel her presence. He'd only seen glimpses of her as a child, but he could never mistake her for anyone else.

"Hello Miss Watson." He said politely.

"Hello Rumple." She smiled at him. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"You hear correctly." He turned to Belle. "Would you give us a few moments? I'd like some time to catch up with Miss Watson as I'm surprised to see her in town" He had no idea how she had arrived in Storybrook. She wasn't brought over with either curse and he wasn't aware of any portals. As soon as Belle disappeared he turned to glare at her.

"So you've come to kill The Dark One have you? Well good luck finding the dagger." He sneered.

"I don't want to kill you. And I know the dagger is in this shop somewhere. As well as you can feel me, I can feel the darkness of you as well. And I could feel it when I walked in the shop." She wouldn't let him see her fear.

"Well…if you're not here to kill me, then what are you doing here?" She could sense his surprise.

"Well…I hear you've changed." She ran her finger over one of the glass cases as she walked towards him. "I wield light magic. It's not my nature to just kill you. You know that. But I do have a proposition. While you in of yourself are a very dangerous man, what is even more dangerous is the ability of others to control you with your dagger. I'm simply offering a trade. You give me the dagger, I place it in a safe place where no one can ever get it and use you to hurt anyone else again. And in return I'll give you something that is very valuable to you." Rumple wasn't sure what to make of her.

"And what's that dearie? I can't imagine YOU would have anything I would want." He scoffed at her.

"I can bring you back your son. And you'll get the real second chance you deserved before Zelena traded his life for yours." She shot back at him.

"You can bring someone back from the dead." He stared at her in disbelief.

"Well…if they die under normal circumstances. But you and I know that Bae's death wasn't a normal circumstance. He was tricked into trading places with you. And as I told Ms. Swan, if you were to dig up his grave, there would be no body. It's back in the Enchanted Forrest, in your tomb. The same tomb you went to after you sacrificed yourself to get rid of Pan. By using the dagger and my light magic, I can bring him back." She felt pleased with herself.

"No. Don't you know all magic comes with a price? I won't make him pay it." The Dark One was in shock. He couldn't believe she would suggest such a thing.

"The Price, dear Rumple, is the dagger. The dagger that you will willingly give up for your son. You lost him once to your obsession with power, you're willing to do it again?" She hated playing on those emotions. Regardless of who he was, she saw the pain in his eyes.

"GET OUT BEOFRE I KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" he demanded. She nodded She heard Hook open the door behind her. He must have heard him scream at her. She clearly had found his weakness.

"Don't you threaten her!" Hook glared at him.

"It's fine, Killian. I'd actually like to see him try." She smiled. Rumple charged for her but was abruptly stopped with a burst of light magic. "I'm no longer afraid of you Dark One. And I am much more powerful than you can imagine. I'm trying to do you a favor. And just so you know, I wouldn't ever do anything that would bring harm to Bae. While you were in the Enchanted Forrest regretting giving him up. I was with him. I was comforting him. And I was loving him. And don't you forget it. I suggest you think about my offer." She turned and stalked out of his shop. Hook stood there amazed and followed her out. She had ran quickly away and he bolted to catch up with her. When he finally did he grabbed her arm and could feel her whole body trembling. She was quite the actress because he could see the terror in her eyes. Hook pulled her in his arms and held her tightly.

"You were amazing. You didn't falter, not once. Didn't you see how you got to him? He was terrified of you. He saw how much power you have. He knows that he can't touch you." He tried to calm her. It reminded him of when she was a child. Whenever it would storm when they were at sea, she would shake, terrified of the open ship as the rain poured down, thunder cracked and lightening lit up the sky. He felt her body relax. He was happy he went with her. He had promised her father on his own life that he would protect her no matter what the cost. He had failed her for so long, focused on his own selfish need for revenge. He felt her pull away and she wiped the tears from her face. Before she could open her mouth to utter a syllable Will Scarlet came running up to the. Hook rolled his eyes and stepped away from her.

"Are you alright?" He grabbed her shoulders looking down into her eyes. "I went to the station to bring you some coffee and The Prince told me where you went. I wish you would have called me first so I could have gone with you." Hook cleared his throat.

"She wasn't alone mate. I would never let her go after him alone. I made sure she was safe." Hook was angry. Although he wasn't sure exactly why Will Scarlet having such an interest in her bothered him so. Maybe because he still saw Remmy as a young girl that needed his constant protection. Will looked at him, confused by his tone.

"I didn't mean to make you think I thought you couldn't."

"Guys…let's just get off the street." Remmy said. She pulled away from Will and continued forward to the station. The realization that he shot her down and that she had failed was sinking in. All her sacrifices were for nothing.

Emma was surprised that Gold had turned Remmy away. She couldn't imagine him not taking the chance to get Neal back. But maybe he was right and Remmy was wrong. Perhaps the price of bringing Neal back was far greater than just dagger itself.

"So now what?" She asked Remmy.

"I don't know." She shook her head feeling so defeated.

"Well I do." Will stood up. "You walk away from this. You stop dedicating your life to trying to bring this man down and live it for yourself."

"He's right." Hook agreed, as much as he didn't want to agree with Will.

"I need some space; please don't follow me. I'm fine. I just need to sort things out in my head". Remmy begged. Both Hook and Will nodded. She smiled at Emma and headed out the door.

As she was walking, she saw Rumple's wife coming towards her. She took a deep breath. She didn't know what he had told her, but she was certain it wasn't good. But when she approached her, she smiled.

"We didn't get a chance to be properly introduced, I'm Belle." She smiled and stuck her hand out. Remmy shook it.

"Remmy Watson."

"I overheard the conversation between you and Rumple while I was in the back. He doesn't have the dagger in his possession. I do." Belle pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Remmy. "He may be right about bringing Neal back. But if you having this means no one else can ever control him again, I want you to have it. You're more powerful than I am. You can protect it better." She put it in Remmy's hands and quickly ran off before she could utter a word to her.

Remmy examined the dagger and smiled. This wasn't The Dark One's dagger. She knew the dagger just as well as The Dark One. This one was a fake. He had lied to his wife. And now Remmy had the ammunition to get the real dagger from him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Remmy walked into her apartment and closed the door. As promised, Snow had been there when the furniture was delivered. Remmy ran her hands over the plush velvet deep blue material. She had picked out a large couch and love seat. She had also picked out a floral chair and ottoman to go with the set. Her walls were Taupe. Her kitchen was right off of the living area, the large counter ended in an L shape and there were 4 stools surrounding the built in eating area. The floors were dark hardwood and her cabinets were a beige color with sparkled marble countertops. It was nice to feel like she was at home. Snow also, as promised had taken the money Remmy left her and stocked her refrigerator and cabinets. Remmy had money in a bank account from when she was with Neal in New York. She knew she would end up in this world again eventually. There were boxes of decorative items that she had purchased when she bought her furniture and bags of clothing in the bedroom to be hung up. She was about to head down the hall when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door, she sucked her breath in when she saw The Dark One on the other side.

"I feel we got off to a rough start Dearie." He stepped past her, not waiting for an invite into her apartment. "Well this is quite lovely…it looks _fit for a Princess._" She stared at him.

"And what does that mean?" She didn't trust him.

"You see…when you were born, you were born to King George. Your mother was cursed while she was pregnant with you. After you, there would be no more children. Your father wanted an heir to the throne and a girl just wouldn't do. So…we made a deal. I got you out of the castle, brought him a son and he did a little something for me. While I left you to die…unfortunately a fairy found you and brought you to the man who claimed you as his own and unfortunately…here you are." Remmy stared at him in disbelief. She closed her eyes fighting the tears. Her father had given her up, not caring what happened to her so he could have a son. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

" Now…I know you didn't come here to just share that tid bit of information. What do you really want?" She glared at him.

"Belle told me she gave you my dagger."

"You and I both know that it is NOT your dagger." She shot back at him.

"But this is" He pulled it out of his jacket. She jumped back. "Now now…I'm not here to hurt you. I was actually quite impressed with your plan. And you loved my son. So you can't be all that bad. I just want to make sure you don't go telling Belle about this dagger. Because then…I'd have to hurt you." He stared her down.

"I could have told her right then and there. We could have gone back to your shop and I'm sure she would have found it wherever you have it hidden. But she loves you. You just got back from your honey moon, I didn't want to break her heart so soon. She's too good to feel that." Remmy wasn't going to falter.

"You're a hard one to figure out. What's the catch?" He tried to read her face but got nothing.

"I want you to go with me to the Enchanted Forest so we can bring back Bae. I'll never utter a word to Belle if you do so."

"I have a hard time believing that you're going to bring him back. So we'll go. And then I'll have my dagger, you will have failed and we can both move on." She knew he doubted her.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

"And how do you suggest we get to The Enchanted Forest Dearie?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'll get us there." He smiled.

"Well…then I guess we have a deal." He turned and walked out of her apartment. As Rumple was walking out, Will was walking in.

"What was that about?" He looked at her with concern.

"We made a deal. Tomorrow morning we go back to the Enchanted Forest." She was satisfied.

"I'm going with you." Will declared.

"No…no you're not. It's too dangerous."

"Remmy, I'm going with you. You're not going there alone. If he pulls something you need someone to know what's happened." He was not going to let another person he cared about disappear from his life.

"Will…you've only known me for a few days. You can't honestly want to put your life on the line for me."

"It may actually have been only a few days, but I feel like I've known you a lifetime. You can argue with me all you want. But I'm not leaving you tonight and I'm going with you tomorrow to make sure you're safe." She knew he wouldn't budge. She sighed and he knew that she had conceded before she opened her mouth.

"Fine…but we're not telling another soul. I don't want a huge crowd tomorrow." She felt guilty about not telling Hook or Snow but she didn't want them getting involved. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if anyone else got hurt. It was bad enough Will wouldn't listen to her. He nodded.

"There's something else you're not telling me." She told him all that The Dark one had told her about her family. He seemed as shocked as he was. "I can't imagine giving up my child just like that. They could have kept you and still made a deal with that man to get a son. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Well…after all of this is done and over with I'm going to talk to David. He spent a decent amount of time to understand my real father. I'm hoping he can shed some light on him for me. Will sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his chin on the top of her head. He was worried and he could tell she was too. The Dark One was unpredictable.

"How are we getting to The Enchanted Forest?"

"I have some magic beans. I'm going to use the one to get there. I'm giving you the magic bean to get home. This way, if something happens to me you can get back here. If nothing happens we can all come back together. "

"Everything will be fine. I wont let anything happen to you." He was apprehensive. He was no match for The Dark One, but he wanted to make sure she knew he would do whatever he could to ensure her safety and that she got back home.

Remmy and Will stood outside of Gold's Shop waiting for him. When he sauntered out he was surprised to see Will standing there.

"I see you brought a chaperone?" He smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you. But Will didn't want me going alone so I had him come along. Be happy I didn't bring The Savior too." She shot back.

"And her one handed Pirate?" He scoffed back at her.

"Enough!" She glared at him. "Let's go." They headed towards the well in the woods. Once they arrived The Dark One turned to her.  
"Well what now? How do we get to the Enchanted Forest?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"With this" she opened her hand and showed him the magic bean and threw it on the ground. "After you…" Rumple looked up at her and jumped through the portal. Will grabbed her hand and they jumped in together. He couldn't help but be brought back to when he and Anastasia had first gone to Wonderland. They landed on the grass just outside of The Dark One's Vault.

"You better have another one of those to get back." Rumple shot at her. She glared and didn't respond.

"Give me the dagger" She demanded with her hand out. He pulled it out of his jacket again and handed it to her. Will stood back slightly, interested to see what she was going to do. He was curious as to what made this man change his mind about bringing his son back. He had been so against it. He felt nervous as Remmy took the dagger from him. Rumple stood and watched as she approached the vault.

There she stood, right in front of it with her eyes closed. A few moments later, the vault began to glow a silvery white. All of the sudden Remmy raised the dagger up holding it in both of her hands and plunged it into the ground in front of the vault. At first, nothing happened and Rumple had a half smile on his face which was quickly taken away when the ground began to shake. A bright light shot out of the vault. Finally the earth stopped trembling and the light faded. There stood Baelfire, looking confused. His eyes darted around. He saw his father and another man standing there. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there. All of the sudden the man yelled out.

"REMMY!" Will screamed. She was unconscious on the ground.


	11. Chapter 10

"Remmy!" Will cried out. He knelt down next to her on the ground. "No no no..." Neal knelt down next to Remmy.

"I never thought I would see her again." He smiled, stroking the side of her face. Will glared up at Rumple.

"We need to get her back to Storybrook. We need to make sure she's okay." He demanded.

"We'll get her back and bring her to my shop and see what I have to help her."

"I don't trust you not to kill her" Will said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not going to kill her. She brought me my son back. I thought she was playing me just to get the dagger." Rumple defended himself. Had he thought she could really do it, he would have looked into it prior instead of giving her a hard time. Neal looked back and forth with a look of confusion.

"Bae...I'll explain everything when we get back home" Neal nodded.

"We're not bringing her to your shop. We're bringing her to Snow and David." Will declared.

"Fine...perhaps Miss Swan and Regina will be able to help as well." Will scooped Remmy up in his arms and reached for the magic bean from his pocket. No one noticed Rumple stepping behind them to take the dagger and he slid it into the inside of his coat.

Will threw the magic bean on the ground and the portal opened. Will jumped in followed by Neal and The Dark One hoping it wasn't too late to save Remmy.

"How could you let her go and do this and not tell any of us?!" Hook shouted at Will. They had gotten back to Storybrook and brought Remmy to Snow and David's. The shock of Neal being there had worn off. Neal and Emma sat side by side as Hook interrogated Will.

"She made me swear not to. It was the only way I could get her to let me go with her." Will felt beat up. He was worried about Remmy and now The Pirate was treating him like he did this to her. He was fighting the urge to punch him in the face, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Guys stop." David finally stood up. "This isn't solving anything. Once Regina gets back out here from looking at Remmy we can see what we need to do. But blaming and yelling isn't going to solve anything. I suspect this would have happened if you were there or not Hook" David was always so logical. Snow nodded.

"When will Henry be home?" Neal asked, trying to change the subject for the moment to diffuse the situation.

"He's at school now, he'll be home in a couple of hours." Emma smiled at him. She couldn't believe he was back. Henry would be so thrilled. She knew this was going to complicate things with her and Hook, but she didn't care. Her son had his father back and she knew how happy he would be. And regardless of what the future would bring, Emma would always love Neal, even if she didn't end up with him. Regina came down the stares.

"I think she'll be okay. The amount of power she must have used to...to accomplish this was substantial. It's like a battery, she needs to recharge. That amount of magic will take a lot out of you." She still had the look of shock on her face, unable to really comprehend what had happened today.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure. I know Dark Magic wont help, but possibly Light Magic. I can do some research to see if there's anyway we can help her. If we work together Miss Swan we may be able to. I'll be back if I find something. Just keep her comfortable for now. The best thing she can do is rest." Regina gathered her things and headed out the door.

"So now we wait." Hook sighed frustrated he couldn't do more to help her or protect her.

Neal sat next to Remmy as she lay in the upstairs bed at Snow and David's loft. He felt overwhelmed. He remembered dying. He remembered saying goodbye. And then he was surrounded by darkness. It was like he was somewhere between Earth and Hell. He shuddered at the thought of it. Constant darkness. It was enough to drive you mad. He stared at her peaceful face. He had missed her a great deal. It had been so long since he had seen her. He wasn't shocked that she had found a way to get to his father. She always said everything happens for a reason. Perhaps his death was the key to Remmy's success. And he was back with is family.

"Come on Rem, come back to us. I need to talk to you. To hear your voice." He sighed. She looked so incredibly peaceful. He hoped Regina was right, she was just recharging after using all of that energy. He wasn't sure if he could forgive himself if she died to bring him back.

"Dad?" Henry's voice was almost a whisper. Neal stood and embraced his son. "I can't believe this. I can't believe your back." Both Neal and Henry had tears in there eyes.

"We get a second chance. And this time, nothing will get in the way of it, I promise Henry." Henry was beaming.

"Mom said Remmy did this. I knew I liked her for a reason."

"She's an amazing person, good to the core. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay her for what she's done. C'mon, we should go downstairs so we don't disturb her and we can catch up." Henry nodded and bounded down the stairs. Neal stepped back to Remmy, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We'll talk soon."

Regina watched as they laid Remmy on the floor in the middle of the room downstairs. She didn't want to take any chances of her falling and hitting her head while she and Emma tried to help her.

"So what are we going to do again?" Emma was nervous. She wanted to help her. She gave Henry his father back. And she seemed to be the best opportunity for friendship that Emma would ever had. She and Remmy were so similar. She could use friendship that didn't include her parents or a pirate that she had strong feelings for.

"Kneel down on the other side of her and place your palms on her other arm. We're going to concentrate radiating light magic into her body. This may help revive her." Hook, Snow, David, and Will watched them. Neal had taken Henry out to spend some time with him. Hook stood the closest, ready to pounce if it seemed they were harming her instead of helping her. "Okay Emma, now concentrate, dig deep down into yourself and feel it" Regina ordered. They all watched as a white light surrounded Remmy. They sat like this for a few moments and Emma had to pull away, it was still a bit much for her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it anymore" Emma sighed, feeling so disappointed.

"It's alright, lets give it a few moments to see if it helped." Regina tried to hide her irritation. She forgot how hard it was to work with a rookie who didn't have as much control over her powers. Her irritation started to subside when she saw Remmy blinking her eyes. All of the sudden panic showed in her face and Regina was up against the wall surrounded by a blue glowing light.

"What are you doing to me?!" Remmy was frantic, terror filled her eyes. "Killing my father wasn't enough, you're coming after me too?!" Remmy screamed.

"No...No..That's not..." Regina could feel her airways constricting.

"It's alright darling, she's not trying to hurt you, she's helping you." Remmy blinked, it was like she was almost in a trance. Her eyes had turned the strangest shade of dark blue. She dropped Regina.

"Killian...what happened?" She asked him.

"You don't remember?" Snow asked quietly from the background.

"Everything is so fuzzy. I can't even think." She turned to Regina. "I'm sorry. I saw you and I just flashed to the past and I was terrified"

"It's quite alright dear. No harm was done." Regina stood up a little shaken.

"What's the last thing you remember love?" Hook asked.

"The night I came to Storybrook." She sighed.

"You don't remember me?" Will questioned. She looked over to him.

"I'm sorry, but no, no I don't. Who are you?" Will felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"I'm...just a friend" He barely could manage a smile. "I'm going to head out, I'll let you guys get to dealing with this."

"Will..." Snow trailed off.

"It's alright. I'll see you soon Remmy" She nodded at him and he quietly left.

Remmy took a deep breath and looked around feeling so confused and slightly still scared. She sat down as they filled her in on what she had done.

"You saved me?" Remmy looked at Regina slightly shocked.

"Yes." She smiled. "I know that you can't forget what I did to your father, and I don't blame you. But I'm not that person anymore"

"Well thank you, both of you." Remmy smiled slightly at her and Emma.

"Why don't we get you upstairs so that you can lie down for a bit?" Hook suggested.

"Yes...that would be good." Remmy agreed with him.

"I'll bring you up some tea in a bit." Snow smiled and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay." Remmy hugged her back thanking her.

She walked up the stairs and laid down. She did it. She brought Neal back. But she couldn't help but wonder what happened to that dagger.


	12. Chapter 11

"I want to go home." Remmy announced as she descended the stairs. Neal, Emma, Henry and Snow and David looked up at her stunned. "I'm assuming I have my own home, that I got one after I arrived here. There was more of a bite to her voice. The melodic sound appeared to be gone.

"Yes...of course." David smiled warmly at her.

"You don't want to stay with us, especially with your memory loss?" Snow asked sweetly. Remmy shook her head.

"I'm missing a small chunk of memory. It's not making me an invalid. There's a chance I may not get those memories back, I need to get back to having a life. I can't sit around here wasting away. I need to do something with myself." Remmy needed to get out of that apartment. There were far too many people there. And she couldn't stomach the "I will always find you" and "Always have hope" mantra of the Charming Household. It was getting to be nauseating. She was good, deep down to her very core and it was even too much for her.

"I'll drive you." Neal stood up.

"How do you know where it is?" Remmy questioned.

"Well, I'm not new to Story Brook, it's a small town, and Mary Margaret can give me the address" he smiled at her. He still had the kindest smile she had ever seen.

"Sounds great." She smiled back. As she came down the stairs with her small bag, Henry ran over and hugged her tightly around her waist. She smiled.

"Thank you for giving me my dad back. " She could hear the genuine gratefulness in his voice.

"Henry, you don't ever have to thank me for that." She hugged him back. She didn't care how much of her memory she lost…or how she felt like there was darkness creeping inside of her. To see this child so happy, it was well worth it. "I'll see you soon Henry" She said as she pulled away. She said her goodbyes and followed Neal out the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked her when they got outside. "And don't like. I may have not seen you in quite a long time, but I still know you. And you seem different."

"I feel different. I don't know what it is." She sighed. She didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Everything seemed like a jumbled mess in her head.

"I know we haven't really talked much since…well since you woke up. Not because I'm not grateful and not because I don't care about you. I just don't know what to say to you, or how to thank you." Neal said after a small pause as they got into the car.

"You don't have to say anything Neal. You don't have to thank me. It was the right thing to do. That Witch stole your life from you for her own sick vendetta. I know you love your father and your family and you gave your life up to try and save them. But you shouldn't have had to." Remmy stared out the window. She didn't know what she felt for Neal anymore. She loved him at one point…but something now was holding her back from feeling that for him. She just couldn't remember what it was or why. There was something missing. She had to figure it out. Neal didn't say anything. The rode in silence like two strangers on a subway sitting next to eachother.

"Can I follow you in?" He asked as they pulled up to her place.

"If you'd like." She gave him a small smile as she got out of the car.

Remmy was hoping that once she got back to her apartment the time she was missing would come flooding back, but no such luck. She sighed as she set her bag down. She turned around to face Neal.

"Listen. I know we have a past, and I know things between us were left unsettled. Part of me wants to pick up where we left off, but a bigger part of me needs to try and keep my family together. To make it work with Emma. I love her. I don't know if she'll walk away from Killian for me. But I have to try and-" Remmy stopped him. She could feel the anger building up inside of her.

"Neal…do you think I brought you back so you could be my boyfriend? Are you really THAT self-centered? The reason I brought you back was to neutralize your father the best I could without killing him. Remember that promise I made you? That I wouldn't kill him? That's how I got his dagger, I got the dagger to bring you back. Not to play house. Neal I don't know what I feel right now, but if I wanted to be with you for sure, the one thing I can tell you is that I will not ever play 2nd best to Emma or any other woman for that matter. You go and try to be with Emma. But good luck with that." She had never wanted to punch him in the face before.

"Remmy…c'mon. I didn't mean it like that. Please don't take it that way. You're important to me, you mean a lot to me. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I just want to be upfront and honest with you. I wouldn't ever expect you to wait around for me." Nothing he was saying was coming out right. He knew he sounded like a jerk. He just didn't ever want to hurt her. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, I just don't want to have to add you to that list." Remmy softened a little bit.

"It's fine Neal. You need to be with your family. If you and Emma can work it out, then that's great for you two and Henry. I can't imagine what it would be like for him to have his parents together as a solid family unit." He could hear the sadness in her voice. He felt the same sadness as she did. No matter what happened, she was always going to be his best friend. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you. I really do. " She could hear the sadness in his voice too, she hugged him back. Neal meant so much to her, she didn't want to push him away from her. She let go after a few seconds and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Neal…go back to your family. We'll see each other soon." She forced a smile to her face.

"Okay, get some rest." He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door. Rest was the last thing she needed. She needed a drink. And a hard one. She grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower thinking about heading to The Rabbit Hole, fully certain that not one member of the Charming Family would show up with ooey gooey feelings.

Will sat at the bar sipping his scotch feeling blank. That was the only way to describe how he was feeling. He felt blank. He hadn't known Remmy enough to love her. He barely knew her, it was ridiculous how depressed he was that she didn't remember him. He felt like a complete fool. He turned his head as the door opened and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Remmy walk in the door. She smiled at him and walked over. Did she remember him?

"Hey…you're Will right?" His heart sank. Remmy stared into his eyes. All she could remember of him was the sadness on his face when he realized she didn't remember him. She wished she did. He must have meant something to her because deep down she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Guilty as charged" He said. She could hear the flatness in his voice. She sat down next to him. She put her hand over his, like it was a reflex. He glanced at her direction with a look of surprise.

"Look…I know I don't remember. And I know it's upsetting to you. But it doesn't mean I can't remember. I want to remember you Will. Something deep down inside of me feels like I need to remember you. I don't know why. But even if I can't remember before…doesn't mean we can't start from the beginning. You could help me to try and remember." She blurted it all out. She must have sounded like an idiot.

"I would like that." He smiled. It was the first time he felt relief in days. He missed her. Remmy ordered a drink and sat silently for a moment.

"Will…do you know what happened to the dagger after I blacked out?" She asked him.

"No…no I don't. I was so concerned about you, I didn't notice anything else." He confessed. She sighed. As disappointed as she was that he didn't notice, it was obvious he cared a great deal about her. She stood up and stepped near him, standing in between his legs. She put both hands on the side of his face and kissed him. It took him aback for a moment and then he kissed her back. Something in her head was trying to break through, but her mind continued to shut it down. She pulled away from him when the bartender cleared his throat. She could feel the crimson rising in her face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Remmy was so embarrassed, but she just felt so compelled to kiss him. He pulled her back to him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I would kiss you a thousand times to make you remember." His breath made the hair on her neck stand on end. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Will didn't care anymore if she remembered. He would make sure she continued to feel the way she did about him before she brought Neal back.


	13. Chapter 12

"Snow...Hi." Remmy smiled as she opened her door. She was surprised to see Snow so early, it was barely 7am. "You're up and about rather early"

"Well, Neal was up and I remembered that you rise early, so I thought I'd come over for a visit."

"Of course. Want some coffee?"

"Sure...that'd be great" Remmy could sense something was up.

"Okay Snow...out with it" Remmy placed a mug of coffee in front of Snow.

"I'm just worried about you. You don't seem like yourself since you got back. And I haven't seen you in days. I know it's probably hard to see Emma and Neal together but-"

"Snow...I'm going to tell you what I told Neal myself. I did NOT bring him back because I wanted him to be with me. I didn't even expect him to consider me over Emma. Trust me...I know that he and I will never be. He belongs with Emma and Henry. Before there was any romantic notions with him, he and I were friends. We were best friends, and that will still remain. I brought him back to try and deal with Rumple. And I brought him back because Henry deserves to have his father. Henry NEEDS his father." Remmy sighed. "And as for me being different, I feel different. I feel less like myself. I feel a bit of darkness creeping in. I'm sure it's from bringing Neal back. All magic comes with a price. And if it means I spend the rest of my days fighting off a bit of Darkness, it is a price that I'm more than willing to pay." Snow stared at Remmy.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have assumed. I just care about you and want to make sure you're okay."

"Snow...it's fine. I'm fine. What he and I had was temporary. And while he'll always have a place in my heart, he's where he belongs." Snow tilted her head slightly.

"You keep saying that. He's where he belongs...what exactly do you mean?" Remmy sat back for a moment, trying to decide if she should tell Snow the whole truth.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Emma. I need to be able to tell her this, but when the time is right. I know that you're not so good at keeping secrets. But Emma will be told the complete truth when it's time." Snow gave her a a semi-dirty look. "If things had gone the way they were supposed to, if Regina hadn't ever cast the curse, I would have brought Neal back to Rumple. I could have found him and convinced him to come back. I approached Rumple about it, he didn't believe me. I can't really blame him, my sole purpose basically was to destroy him. I just didn't want to do it in the traditional sense. Rumple has good in him, it just got suffocated by his curse. Emma and Neal were always meant to be together. It was their fate. They would have met in the Enchanted Forest and they would have fallen in love. It would have been a fight to get you and David to accept her love for the Dark One's son. But you would. They would have married and they would have had Henry. Regardless of what happened, Henry always would have been born." Snow stared at her wide eyed.

"How do you know all of that?" Snow was skeptical.

"Any fate that is connected with Henry, I can see." Remmy confessed.

"But why? How?" Snow was almost on the edge of her seat.

"Henry is not only the truest believer, he is also a product of True Love and he is set to replace me. The circumstances around Henry's birth were obviously very different. But it doesn't change that Emma and Neal are meant to be. It has just been more of a struggle. You cannot tell her. She wont be pleased with Henry's fate, and if she tries to stop it, the result will be catastrophic for her." Snow stared at Remmy intently, not saying anything for a moment.

"I won't tell her. But you must not tell her that I knew. She would be furious. And I can't lose her."

"I would never betray you like that. And she's not ready to accept what Henry will become. She hasn't fully accepted who she is to become. I can't risk it right now."

"But wait…doesn't that mean YOU'RE a product of true love?" Snow said more as a realization than a question.

"It would appear to be so. The question is why did my parents give me up?" It was a constant battle Remmy fought internally.

"Do you think Blue would know who your parents are?" Snow was very curious.

"I'm sure she does, but she claims she doesn't and she wont tell me. Believe me, I've tried. I have so many questions and not enough answers. But I can't focus on that now. I need to figure out what happened to Rumple's dagger. The more I think about it, the more I'm certain he took it back"

"Remmy, please be careful. He could hurt you." Snow was worried. She knew The Dark One had changed, but she didn't trust him.

"He won't hurt me."

"You sound so sure that he wont." Snow knew there was more Remmy wasn't telling her. She wasn't leaving until she heard all of it. Remmy sat quietly for a moment.

"Snow…Myself…and soon Henry…are the only ones that can kill him without using his dagger. We can kill him and not become The Dark One. He won't hurt me because he knows this. I don't want to kill him. I promised Neal a long time a go I would do everything in my power to not kill him. " Snow was stunned at her revelation.

"You're much more powerful than you've ever let on Remmy."

"I don't like people to know. People try to use you or find a way to obtain your power. It's best left unknown. Snow…I need to find that dagger before someone else does. We cannot have anyone else controlling Rumple. He's enough of a wild card on his own."

"Anything you need, just ask"

"No…I have to do this on my own. I will not include anyone else in this fight." Snow stood.

"I understand. But the offer remains. I'm going to get going. David will need to leave for work soon so I need to get back to the baby. But don't keep such a distance between us. I'm still the same person I was." Remmy nodded and watched Snow leave her apartment. She stood to go and get dressed. It was time to pay a visit to The Dark One.

Remmy blew the door of the Pawn Shop open by waving her hand. She stepped in and glared over at Rumple.

"You could have just turned the handle Dearie, no need to make such a scene." He smirked at her.

"Give me the dagger. You broke our deal" Remmy snapped at him. She didn't appreciate the humor he was taking in the situation.

"I did no such thing. You said you needed the dagger to bring my son back. You did that. You never mentioned keeping it."

"You slimy reptile" She was furious, mostly with herself. She should have known he would do this.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? We both know you wont do that. I know all about the promise you made to Bae."

"I said I wouldn't kill you unless I absolutely had to. I never said I wouldn't kill you at all. Watch yourself Rumple. Because I'll be watching you, push me hard enough and I'll put an end to you…dearie." She shot back at him.

"We'll see." Remmy stormed out of the pawn shop. She had to figure out what to do next. She was going to get that dagger. She stopped, feeling a flood of memories and emotions wash over her. She remembered everything from when she had arrived in town to when she brought Neal back. The identity of her father smacked her right in the face. She needed to go see Charming. She needed to find King George.

"Killian, I'm sorry." Emma sighed. She felt horrible. But deep down she loved Neal and they had been given a 3rd chance. She couldn't pass it up.

"No need to apologize Lass, I understand." He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, as chilling as an analogy as it was. "I'm going to go" He opened the door and Remmy walked right into him. He gave her a glance and pushed past her. She felt her stomach sink to the ground knowing the conversation she just missed. But she didn't have time to go after him.

"Where's your Father?" She didn't even enter the loft.

"I'm not sure, he's out." She could tell how upset Emma was. "Can I do something for you?"

"Unfortunately no. When you see him tell him I need to speak with him, it's urgent" Remmy didn't wait for Emma to respond, she shut the door and ran to follow Killian. She finally caught up with him, sitting on a bench staring out at the water.

"You didn't have to come after me, I'm a big boy" She was behind him, he didn't even turn to look at her.

"Of course I did." She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry it happened this way." She felt guilt ridden.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I don't want her with me out of guilt. And I don't want to be anyone's 2nd choice." She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"But it doesn't make me any less sorry that you feel like this." She sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." He declared. He wasn't going to have her feeling sorry for him. She glanced over at him.

"I have my memories back." He looked at her, before she could say anything she put her hand on his Hook. "I should have done this when I got here. I had been practicing this for a very very long time. He looked down as his hook started to glow, and then suddenly the hook was gone and a hand was in its place. He wiggled the fingers in disbelief. "It's the least I can do for you." He hugged her tightly.

"I know that you don't want to talk. But if you do, I'm here for you. You've always been here for me."

"Thank you." He nodded. He was filled with an array of emotions. They both stood up. "Maybe I've been overlooking for too long." He said, she looked at him with questioning eyes, but before she could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her. It took her a moment to react and she pulled away.

"Killian, don't. You're upset over Emma. This isn't want you want." Before she could say anything else she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head and saw Will staring at the both of them. She turned away from Killian. "Will!" She yelled. But he didn't respond, he instead turned and walked away.


	14. Chapter 13

Remmy sat down on her couch and sighed. She couldn't find Will and he wouldn't answer her calls. She had just left Killian standing there. She couldn't deal with him. It was confusing. She had feelings for Will, strong feelings for Will. But when Killian kissed her, it was like there were sparks lips. But Killian was hurt from Emma…and who even knew if Emma was really going to choose Neal. She didn't trust the feeling she got from kissing Killian, they had known each other for a lifetime and they had a connection. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. She sighed with irritation when there was a knock at her door. She grabbed the grey hooded sweatshirt that Will had left there and threw it over her white tank top. It almost completely covered her shorts it was so big.

"David…hi." Remmy was surprised to see him.

"Emma said you needed to see me and that it was important. I figured I'd just stop over and see if you were okay." She stepped to the side and let him come in. He handed her a pink box and she gave him a questioning look. "Snow made some chocolate chip cookies. I thought maybe you could use some." He smiled.

"That's very nice. Thank you. " She sat down on the oversized chair across from David who had taken a seat on the couch.

"So what can I do for you?"

"David…I remember everything from before I brought Neal back. The night before Rumple and I went back to the Enchanted Forest, he came here. He told me who my parents were. "

"He knew your parents?" David was shocked. He still wasn't sure how this was related to him, but he was eager for her to continue.

"I was to be the only child my mother could ever have. Something happened and she wouldn't be able to conceive another child. My father decided that if he was to have only 1 child, it needed to be a boy to take over the Kingdom and the family name."

"Wait…Kingdom?"

"Just let me finish. My father made a deal with The Dark One. A trade…The dark one would bring him a son and he would take me. He knew who I was…and he knew I could destroy him. He wanted to get rid of me. He brought them a son, my mother was out of it for a while so she didn't know that she had actually had a girl, my father lied and said that they had a son, she was none the wiser. Rumple left me out in the woods to die. He didn't realize that I was to be protected by The Fairies. One of them came to get me and brought me to the family that raised me. She knew how badly they wanted a child, but they were barren. She gave me to them and they swore to protect me no matter the cost."

"You're killing me with the suspense. Remmy…who are your parents?"

"David…my father is King George." David stared at her stunned. "David…I need to see him. I need you to take me to him."

"Remmy, that is not a good idea. He's very dangerous." Charming's protective nature came out automatically.

"David…I am MORE than capable of taking care of myself. I have magic…strong magic. So strong that I can eliminate Rumplestilskin any time I want. Tell me where he is or I will tear this town apart and find him myself." Remmy was getting irritated. She knew how noble David was, but he didn't get to tell her who she could and could not see. She was a grown adult. She didn't need his permission. "David, I'm not kidding. One flick of my wrist and this town will start tearing itself apart until he appears.

"Remmy…that's not necessary. You don't need to threaten me." David was pretty shocked at her reaction.

"Apparently it is. While I appreciate you don't want anything to happen to me. This isn't a decision for you to make. You have no say over what I do, who I can and cannot see. I'm not your wife, I'm not your child. Just because you're married to Snow and it technically makes you a Prince…you don't get to dictate anything to anyone. He is MY father. I have every right to see him. How would you feel if someone told Emma she couldn't see you?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. He's just done such terrible things to me and Snow, my mother was killed by one of his Knights. I can't help but want to make sure he doesn't hurt you more than he already has. Snow loves you, and it would destroy her if anything happened to you."

"I'm sorry that I reacted like that. But David, I need to see him. He can't hurt me. "

"He's chained up in the coal mines."

"The coal mines?! David, really? Is that really necessary?" Remmy was genuinely surprised.

"Well…he killed someone and tried to blame it on Ruby. We can't exactly send him to Prison for what he did. The story is, well, unbelievable. After he killed Billy he burned Jefferson's Hat so I couldn't get Snow and Emma back." Remmy nodded.

"David…why does he have such a vendetta against you?

"Well, when my brother James died, he made another deal with Rumple to bring me to him. They took care of my mother, the farm everything. I was to marry Midas' daughter to unite the Kingdoms. And when I saved her True Love and went after Snow, he blamed me for him losing everything. He blamed me for him not having a family. So he wanted to turn the town against me by framing Ruby for Billy's death because he knew I'd try and prove her innocence. And then he burned the hat so that I couldn't get my family back. He's not the best of men."

"Well…maybe getting his daughter back will change him."

"Remmy…you can't honestly want a relationship with him." Remmy was full of surprises.

"David…he's my father. Aren't you guys all about giving people second chances? I mean seriously? Regina…that woman murdered Snow's Father, tried to get the Huntsman to kill her and take her heart. And when he wouldn't, she blamed the murder on Snow. Hunted her like cattle. Tried to keep the two of you separated. She made Snow eat the poison apple in exchange for your life, and then was going to kill you anyway. She cast a curse that ripped the two of you apart, made you send Emma to another land so she could save everyone and took precious time and memories away from you. Then…she and her mother killed Johanna and tried to murder all of you to take Henry. And during the midst of all that, she mass murdered so many people…including the man that raised me. And yet, she gets a second chance. She's done so many horrible and evil things and you all act like it never happened. All of the things that she's done to "save" you all have selfish motives attached to it. So please, do not give me a hard time for wanting to give my father a chance to be my father. This is my second chance and I'm taking it." Remmy was furious with the hypocrisy.

"Fine. " David stood up and walked towards the door. "I warned you, though. So don't be surprised if he turns on you too. He gave you up to try and keep his precious kingdom alive. That was more important than keeping his daughter"

"David…I think it's best for you to leave." Remmy was thoroughly surprised at what David was saying.

"I'll see you later." He said, and shut the door behind him. Remmy picked up her phone and dialed Will's number…and he sent it to voicemail.

"Will…it's me. Please talk to me. Please let me explain. It didn't happen the way you're thinking it did. Killian kissed me. Not the other way around. And I pushed him away. He's hurting because of Emma and he's confused. Will…I'm falling in love with you. I can't lose you. I'm going to try and see my father, get answers from him. Please call me." She hung up and headed out the door.

"David, Remmy is NOT the type of person that is going to go along with someone trying to protect her. And she wont let anyone keep her from what she wants." Snow put her hand on his shoulder trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah...I figured that out the hard way. I just wish I hadn't said the things I said to her. I was just so frustrated." David threw his hands in the air. He was never the type to argue like that. He definitely didn't normally say harsh things. He regretting bringing up how her father giving her up.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure she can handle him. And who knows, maybe she'll change him. Maybe he'll want to be a better version of himself like Regina does for Henry." Snow was optimistic. She hated the idea of keeping King George chained up in the mines, but he hadn't given them much choice.

"I hope so...I really do" David sat back. He wished he could be as hopeful as Snow was when it came to King George, but after everything he had done, he just couldn't bring himself to find hope in the situation.

"Who are you?" King George saw a woman stepping from the shadows. Once she came into the light, he would have known her anywhere. "Oh my god." She had his eyes, but everything else was her mother.

"Hello Father." Remmy said quietly. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes. It was shocking. After everything David had told her, she expected a much different reaction.

"I never thought I would ever lay eyes on you. I didn't think you were even alive." Remmy stared at him intently. "How?" was all he could ask. She sighed and told him her story. Explained why Rumple wanted her, told him of her life, the people that raised her, her time with Hook all the way up until today.

"Things would have been much different if you hadn't traded me. I thought I would be so angry with you. But I don't think I would change a thing." Remmy admitted.

"You have to know...I regretted that decision every day since I made it. It changed me. I'm so sorry." She could hear the sadness and regret in his voice.

"I'm not ready to forgive you just yet. I need some time." Even though she wasn't angry, it wasn't water under the bridge just yet. "But I do want to know you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You need to stop going after David and Snow. If you can promise that, I may be able to get you out of here so we can really get to know each other." She wanted to know her father. He was the last piece of her real family.

"I would do anything to be able to know you." She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I will see what I can do. But know this...you do anything to hurt either of them, their family. I'll make sure you're finished. That is one promise I can make to you right now." He saw so much of himself in her. It was shocking. "I have to go. I'll come back soon" Remmy turned around and quickly ran out of the mines, not waiting to hear what he had to say. She felt like she couldn't breath. She expected something so different from him. Once she was outside, she dropped to her knees and sobbed. After a few moments she felt someone's arm around her. It was Killian, she didn't even have to look, she just knew. David must have called him to check on her. He pulled her to her feet and they started walking towards David and Snow's loft. Neither one of them said anything as they walked.

In the distance, Will watched as they walked in the opposite direction of where he stood.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's been so long. I hit a block and then started a new job so things have been a bit hectic. I will try not to leave that large of a gap again. I know I hate that.**

**i had an anonymous note mention listing the ships I'm writing towards. Here's the thing, I don't do shipping. I'm going with where the story takes me. With Emma, I loved her with Neal...but I love her with Hook. Personally if I were to pick...I never would have killed Graham off :). I have no "end game" in sight. Emma could wind up with Hook, or Neal. Or no one. I guess the only couple I "ship" is Snow and Charming. Because...well...duh.**

**Anyway, I'm hopefully back into a groove. Reviews are always welcomed...as are suggestions. **

"I didn't even know what to say David. I mean, he's my father. I want to know him. I really believe there's so much more to him than what you've seen. But there is a part of me that is so disgusted and angry. Apparently not having a Penis made me not worthy to be his child. He gave me to Rumplestilskin for Christ sakes. He knew what that man was capable of. I don't even know

kkhow to deal with this." Remmy was frantic. David's heart broke over the pain he saw inside of her. She reminded him so much of Emma.

"I wish I knew what to say. But what I can do is apologize for the way I dealt with all of this earlier. I should have been more understanding." Snow looked over at David and smiled.

"Remmy...we're here for you and will support you in whatever you need." Remmy was so grateful to have Snow back in her life. She needed her friendship now more than ever. David was also proving himself to be a reliable and trustworthy friend. There wasn't the closeness with Neal anymore. And Killian had messed everything up by kissing her. But Snow and David made her feel not alone.

"You know...this kind of makes me a Pseudo brother. He was technically my father too at one point. And I can pull off a pretty excellent big brother figure." David laughed trying to lighten the mood and help Remmy relax. Remmy gave David a slight smile. She appreciated the effort, but her brain was in over drive.

"I want you to give him another chance. And before you freak out, hear me out first. I know he's done terrible things to you. But, you've given Regina multiple chances. Even after everything she's done. I want to give him that opportunity. I want to create a better jail type structure for now. He can't stay down in the mines like that...it just can't be that way. I want to get to know him. If it seems that he can change and I can trust him, we give him that chance. With my magic, he won't get away with much."

"Remmy...anything you want. We trust your judgement. Maybe you're what he needs to change. Like with Regina and Henry." David felt uneasy about it. Because of him destroying Jefferson's hat...he could have lost Emma and Snow forever. But he knew Remmy was right.

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna get going. I need to keep myself busy" Snow nodded. She,wanted,to ask what was going on between her and Hook. Something seemed off. But Snow just nodded.

"Call me if you need anything " Snow gave her a smile.

"I will" Remmy smiled and then headed out the door.

Remmy's mind was racing as she was walking back to her apartment. She wanted to see Will, but he wasn't speaking to her. Why, she didn't understand. She hadn't initiated anything with Killian. Why wouldn't he just listen to her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Killian standing outside of her building waiting for her. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Remmy...we need to talk about what happened-" She interrupted him before he could finish.

"There's nothing to talk about Killian. Once again, I'm the back up plan. Neal gave me a speech about how he had to see where things went with he and Emma before he could entertain him and I. And now that Emma wants to see if they can work out and be a family, you're moving on to me. I'm not your back up plan, I'm not his back up plan. I had to walk away from Neal because I had to get back to this life, and he refused to come back to it because of his father. But for Emma...he did it. And you...you left me all alone because you couldn't let go of your vendetta against Rumple to be there for me. To help me become the person I was supposed to be. But for Emma, you gave it up. You gave up everything for her. And now you think you can just move on to me and I'll take her place. Not going to happen Killian. You don't have feelings for me like that, you just don't want to be alone again. You don't want to feel like everything you did was for nothing. Well I'm not playing that role for you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alone right now. Will wont even speak to me right now because he saw us kissing. And regardless of what I say to him, he apparently thinks it was mutual. I'm not doing this with you. I want you to leave me alone right now...like you did all of those years ago. Because I have to deal with yet another man tossing me aside for "something better". And don't confuse my anger for any resentment towards Emma. She's incredible. And I don't blame you for falling in love with her, if I were into women I'd probably fall in love with her too. But I wont play 2nd best to her." She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she brushed past him before he could utter a response. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks and then wiped them away. She slammed her door shut and walked into her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of scotch. It was a house warming present from Will. She assumed it was a house warming present that he would be enjoying. But not anymore. She contemplated pouring herself a glass, but instead, she threw the bottle into her bag and headed back out. She knew exactly would could enjoy this bottle with her.

"Remmy." Regina was stunned to see her standing on the other side of her door. There was no love lost between the two. Regina couldn't really blame Remmy for hating her. If she were in her shoes, she'd probably hate her too.

"Let me in Mayor...I need a drinking partner. I refused to drink alone." Remmy said as she brushed past Regina and walked into the house. "Wow...Regina...this place is beautiful."

"Uh...thank you." Regina shut the door. Normally she'd had some nasty things to say to anyone that pushed themselves into her house like that, but she was interested. And the pain on Remmy's face was apparent. Regina had felt her own fair share of pain lately, it wouldn't be so horrible commiserating together. Regina pulled some glasses out of the cupboard and laughed as Remmy pulled out a bottle of Scotch from her bag. "So...I must say, I would have thought I was the last person you'd want to spend your evening with...let alone spend your evening drinking with." Remmy laughed for a moment and sat down. After she took a sip of her drink, she spilled the entire story out to Regina. It was surprising to Remmy how easy it was to talk to a woman she wanted dead for such a long time.

"I don't even know what to do with myself. Any time I get a glimmer of happy in my life, something comes along and squashes it." Remmy sighed as she set her glass down.

"I know exactly how you feel." Regina looked at her with genuine respect. Maybe even heroes didn't get happy endings.

"I know you do. And I know I've been really nasty to you. But I can see a difference in you. I might not be ready to trust you with my life completely, but I see a big difference in you Regina. I don't know what is going to happen for you. But I see the way Robin looks at you. He's a man of honor, and he wont break a vow he made to the woman he married, but he loves you. I wish I could see your future better, see what will happen in the long run. I normally don't divulge such information, it's never a good idea, but if I could see yours and I saw something great, I'd tell you. But I wouldn't count out happiness for yourself just yet. And who knows, maybe happiness doesn't come from loving someone else and having them love you. Maybe it will come from yourself and your relationship with Henry and the friendships you're making. I know you're angry with Emma. But don't be so hard on her. Believe me when I tell you, it's not easy always making the right decision. And she regrets you getting hurt, but she's "The Savior", she wouldn't be Emma if she didn't save Marian's life." Regina nodded.

"I have an idea...let's go out. Let's go get some drinks at The Rabbit Hole...we could use a girls night out. Maybe we can hook you up with a dwarf or something." Regina laughed.

"I'm not so sure about any of that. I'm not really the bar fly type."

"Well Mayor...there's a first time for everything."

The patrons of the Rabbit Hole were rather shocked to see Regina Mills in their establishment, but even more shocked that she was with Remmy. While she was new in town, news and gossip traveled fast in Storybrook. The two sat at the bar, chatting and laughing. Regina hadn't stepped this far out of her comfort zone ever before in her life. It was most likely due to the liquor in her system. But for the first time in a really long time, she didn't care. She was amazed with Remmy, her strength and poise were refreshing. Even if the face of adversity. Remmy stopped dead in her tracks whens he saw Will walk in the door. Regina could see her wanting to go to him, but instead she turned back to the bar and ordered another drink. Regina slowly backed away as she saw Will approach her hoping for Remmy's sake that he would stop being so utterly blind to what was right in front of him.

"Am I not worthy of a hello?" Will stood next to Remmy at the bar.

"Well, I'm apparently not worth a phone call" Remmy snapped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was so jealous when I saw you kissing him. And I didn't want to end up getting even more hurt. It was easier to blame you." Remmy didn't respond. Will sighed. "Emma came to see me. She told me how stupid I was and how much you cared about me. She told me that she had put things with Hook on hold and he was trying to fill a void. I should have believed you, I'm sorry." Remmy was afraid to even speak. "Remmy...talk to me."

"Will..." She started and then stopped as a smirk came to his face.

"Darling...you are drunk."

"I'm fine." She snapped. "Do you know how much I needed you today? Do you have any idea how hard today was for me? Realizing my own father threw me aside?" She was angry, irrationally angry. "And you didn't even have any faith in me. Emma had to tell you to believe me." Will watched as tears filled her eyes. He felt like a complete ass.

"C'mon love...let me get you home, we can talk more" He put his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't just leave, I came with Regina. I need to make sure she's okay" Will looked around and spotted Regina talking with Robin. Remmy followed his gaze.

"I think she's going to be okay. C'mon". She let him lead her out of the bar. She was painfully remembering why she didn't drink all that often. She felt ridiculous. She was a grown woman reduced to tears and stumbling steps. He held her steadily as he walked her home. They didn't say anything until they were in her apartment. Will hung his coat on the back of one of her chairs.

"Will...you can't do that to me. You have to believe in me. I shouldn't have to beg you. And it shouldn't take someone else to convince you to believe me. If I wanted Killian, I wouldn't waste your time." She went to say more, but Will stopped her.

"Shhh." He put his finger over her lips. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have had faith in you. I should have believed you. I was honestly scared. I haven't felt this way in a very long time, and it all came on very quickly. I was afraid that if I didn't pull away that you would eventually leave me for Killian. I know the history you have. I was wrong." Before she could even begin to speak, he leaned in and kissed her. He felt the tenseness in her ease away. "Remmy, I'm falling in love with you." He whispered. "Don't say anything. I don't want you to say it because I said it. But I want you to know that I will always choose you." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Everything in that moment seemed so perfect. It was a shame it wouldn't stay that way.


	16. Chapter 15

Remmy's eyes fluttered open. She felt fuzzy and confused. What had happened last night. She had been drunk. She turned her head and saw Will still asleep. Everything came flooding back and she smiled to herself.

"Stop staring at me booze-o. You're creeping me out" Will muttered. Remmy laughed. She felt content as he pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay love?"

"Of course I'm okay. I woke up next to you" he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"So you were out with Regina?" Remmy laughed again.

"Yeah. She's a lot of fun...which was really surprising. Was Robin really there?"

"He was. From what I hear Marian is different, and not in a good way."

"Robin is too honorable to leave her. But he loves Regina. What do you mean she's different?"

"I'm not sure. I'm on the outs with Robin still, but I heard she's different."

"She could just be adjusting." Remmy laughed as Will got out her bed. "Those pink flannel pants are pretty sexy"

"Bugger off. Wasn't leaving you alone that drunk. How do these even fit you?"

"They're comfortable." She laughed. Will leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm going to head home and get my own pants. I'll see you later?" Remmy nodded and smiled. Will kissed her again. "Behave" he pointed at her as he walked out. Remmy laid back. What Will had said about Marian didn't sit well. She needed to talk to Robin. Something in her gut told her to there was more to what was going on with Marian than anyone thought.

"Miss Watson...to what do I owe the pleasure?" Robin Hood smiled at the blonde as she approached his table at Granny's.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I'd prefer it be a private conversation. May I sit or are Marian and Roland meeting you?"

"Take a seat. Marian is taking Roland to the park to play. I'm just grabbing some breakfast and then I have some things to tend to. A private conversation sounds quite serious." Remmy had no idea how to really approach the subject. She decided being direct would be the best bet. She sat down.

"I hear Marian is quite Marian."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean" Robin said. He set his coffee down. The look on his face told Remmy that wasn't exactly the truth.

"Look, I have a very strong interest in the well being of the residents of Storybrook, if something is going on with her. If something isn't right and it could lead to issues down the road, I'd rather talk to you about it and deal with it now before anyone else gets invovled." She hated having to question him on his wife.

"Well..if your concern is how it will affect Will Scarlet, there is no need. We went our separate ways quite a long time ago. His type of thievery is nothing I'm interested in being involved with." Remmy narrowed her eyes.

"First of all, this has nothing to do with Will. And by your immediate thought jumping to him, it tells me that you do have an interest in him. There's more to your feelings on Will, and while that wasn't the purpose of this conversation, now you've piqued my interest. I'm not trying to give you a hard time. But things aren't always what they seem in this town. My concern that the change in Marian has nothing to do with her being brought to this strange town or her feelings towards a few of it's residents. My concern that Marian may not be Marian at all. There is evil in this world, and it may be in the form of what you think is your wife. There is a dark cloud over Storybrook, I can't see the details, but I can feel it. Something is finding it's way here. And I'm concerned that it's already here." Robin sat back.

"You can't see it?"

"I have a unique ability to be able to see the fate and future of certain people. The curse that Rumplestilskin created has affected it. I used to be able to see things very clearly. After the curse, and especially after I arrived here in Storybrook, things are much more fuzzy. I don't see the details. And I don't want to alarm anyone. I especially don't want to bring it to the attention of our Sheriff until I know something concrete. I don't want to send her on a wild goose chase. But you're avoiding my question. I'm not here with pitch forks Robin, I'm not after Marian. But if something is off, we need to address it. I don't want everyone knocking on your door...or tent...or whatever it is you live in these days." Robin sighed.

"She is different. But I don't know how to explain it. I know she's unhappy about my relationship with Regina. I know that she's furious that Roland spent so much time with her. She is in a strange land. But I can't tell you if Marian isn't really Marian. But I can tell you, the wife I have now is not the wife I married."

"Just pay close attention to her. If anything seems at all off, please reach out to me. I don't want to be suspicious, and I don't want to you to have to suspect your wife isn't your wife. But I have to find out what is coming, this was the first thing that came to my mind. For Roland's sake, I hope she really is your Marian. But I will keep this between the two of us for now." Remmy tried to reassure him.

"If I may say, it was nice to see you extend an Olive branch to Regina. She could use friendship." Remmy smiled.

"I hated her for the longest time. But I most recently came across some information about myself. If my father hadn't sent me away, there is a good chance I would have turned towards darkness. While it's no excuse for the things she has done, Regina was shoved towards darkness by her mother and manipulated by Rumplestilskin. I see her changing and trying to be better. She and I were in a similar place, I thought it would be nice to commiserate together. But I must say this to you Robin. I know that you're a man of honor and your word is what you live by. But you love Regina. You love her more than you ever loved Marian. You can deny it if you want, but I know it's the truth. Marian was dead. And while you may want to honor the vow you made to her, as a woman, I wouldn't want someone to stay with me out of obligation instead of love. Just some food for thought." Remmy stood before he could respond. "If you notice anything, like I said, let me know."

Emma was staring off into space lost in her own world when Remmy entered the police station. "Emma?" Emma jumped when she heard Remmy's voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emma said quickly. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for going to talk to Will. If you hadn't, he may have been lost to me for good."

"I didn't want you to suffer because of my decisions. He needed to know where your heart really was." Emma forced a smile. Remmy sat down in the chair across from Emma's desk.

"Emma...where does your heart lie?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Emma...you're not happy. I've seen you with Henry and Neal. You should be happy."

"I know you said that Neal and I are meant to end up together. And a part of me will always love him, but I'm not sure if I'm still in love with him like that. It just feels...it feels forced." The conflicted look in Emma's eyes make Remmy's heart sink.

"Maybe you're not meant for each other anymore." Emma's eyes shot up.

"What do you mean? You told me yourself you can see my future and you know my fate or whatever...you lied to be before." Remmy sensed Emma's anger. She didn't blame her.

"I know I said that, and at the time, that's what I felt. But this curse...it's changed so many things. I'm not as razor sharp as I used to be. I didn't purposely tell you that to mislead you. I don't know Emma, the curse changed so much. I'm wondering if it changed your path. Ever since I brought Neal back...things have been ever more disjointed and fuzzy. For a while I thought that perhaps that it was the price I had to pay to bring him back. But now I'm wondering if his death was his fate and I changed it. I feel like everything I have known is now changing. I'm trying to push those visions away and just go with my gut feeling. The visions I get now are never the same. They always change, something is always different." Emma was shocked at her revelation. "Emma...I don't know anymore who you're meant to be with."

"It's not your fault. And you were only trying to help me. I shouldn't have made a decision so quickly. The truth is, I don't know who I'm meant to be with either. Like I said, I will always love Neal, but so much has changed. And I know that he sacrificed himself to save the rest of us, but that can't be the reason I'm with him. Maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone. Something always happens to anyone I truly care about or have cared about. Maybe if I'm alone I can spare Killian the result of loving me."

"Emma...you didn't cause anyone's death. Regina killed Graham out of jealousy. Neal blindly went after his father to bring him back, that ended his life, not being with you. But i part of you is in love with Killian, you need to tell him. He's a mess." As angry as Remmy was with Killian, he was still family to her and she wanted him to be happy. They would work out their differences eventually.

"I just don't know what I should do. It affects Henry too."

"Emma...if you don't end up with Neal, it doesn't mean that Henry doesn't still have both of his parents. Henry is an extraordinary boy. He will want you to be happy, regardless of what route you take. And I know Neal, he wants you to be happy, and if you aren't happy with him, he wont want you to stay with him anyway."

"Why did you get so angry with Killian. I know he kissed you, but I guess I'm not sure how that led to whatever blow up happened yesterday."

"You heard about that?"

"Yes. News travels fast in Storybrook."

"Emma, what I'm about to tell you has nothing to do with you. Because like I told Killian yesterday, I think you're incredible and I can see why he is so in love with you, the same thing with Neal. But I will not be his backup plan to you. And I wont be Neal's either. The first thing Neal said to me was that he needed to know where you stood before he and I tried to pick up where we left off. That wasn't my intention to bringing him back, I know we've talked about that. The thing with Killian, most especially is that he was all I had for such a long time. And his quest for revenge was stalling what I needed to do. He couldn't give it up. So I ended up completely on my own. But for you, he gave up his revenge and his ship. He doesn't love him. He wanted someone to fill the void that you left. I wont be his consolation prize. I'm glad that meeting you and loving you got him to move on from the toxic need for revenge. But I deserve more than that. For the first time in my life I'm thinking about what I deserve, not what I need to do and not trying to make sure my father's death had meaning." Emma stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was the reason for a lot of your pain."

"You're not the reason Emma. If Neal didn't choose me first, it's not meant to be. You had nothing to do with my walking away from Killian, that was him. Nothing that has happened has been anything that you've caused."

"It still makes me feel like crap." Remmy laughed.

"We have that in common."

"We have a lot in common." Emma laughed.

"I apparently have more in common with Regina than I thought as well." Emma gave her a questioning look. Remmy told her what had transpired the night before.

"I have a hard time imagining the Evil Queen having a girls night out."

"You know, I would have thought the same thing, but she's definitely much more than the Evil Queen these days."

"I know. It's pretty remarkable the things she has done since the curse broke. I just wish she didn't hate me so much."

"She doesn't hate you. I think on some level she understands. It's easier for her to direct her anger at you than at herself. Unfortunately, what happened is an affect of some of the choices she had made" Remmy held back telling Emma her feelings towards Marian. She had promised Robin Hood to keep her mouth shut. She needed actual proof of anything before bringing it to Emma.

"So what are your long term plans here in Storybrook?" Emma asked.

"Well...I was hoping to help you learn how to control your magic better. You have the ability to be more powerful than I am and you're wasting it. Beyond that, I'd like to actually work here again with you and David. I know after I came back from the Enchanted Forest I kind of bailed."

"I could definitely use the help. For a small town there are a lot of things that happen. And quite honestly I could use someone with light magic in my corner. David is great with a gun and a sword, but sometimes we need more power than that."

"I would be honored. And I know what my first order of business is." Emma laughed.

"I like that you don't waste time. What is that?"

"Creating a facility to put my father in so I can decide if he can be trusted on the outside." Emma nodded.

"Well let's get started. Anything you need from me, let me know. Do we hire someone to build it?"

"Emma...that's what magic is for. I'll find a spot and I'll let you know when it's created. I know that the Charming Way isn't always execution. We could make something that neutralizes the magic of our 'criminals' or whatever we're calling them. It'll be safer than leaving them in the cell here." Emma nodded. "I'll talk to you soon."

Killian was sitting at the docks and saw Will approaching. He was in no mood for this. "Before you say anything, I made a mistake kissing her. I'm not interested in fighting about it."

"I'm not here to fight with you Pirate. But you need to fix whatever you broke with her. Because while she may not be in love with you in that sense, she cares about you. She thinks of you as the only family she has left. She's hurting, I know she is, even if she wont admit to it."

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. The biggest regret I have is being more concerned with my revenge than her well being. I had stupidly hoped that it didn't really affect her, and unfortunately it did. I know that I need to fix this. I just don't know how whens he wont even let me speak when she sees me."

"She's going to be dealing with a lot in the very near future. I think this business with her father is going to affect her much more than she's willing to admit. As much as I would prefer that she leaned solely on me, I know that she's going to need you. But let me tell you this, you try anything else with her and I'll take the hand she gave back to you." Will narrowed his eyes. "And I should have fought for her instead of just walking away. I was stupid. So don't even say it."

"You know mate, you have a lot of nerve threatening me. I've known her most of her life, and while I've made mistakes, nothing will ever trump the history I have with her. The fact is, I am her only family left. I'm not even going to entertain the man that gave her to The Dark One as her family. She may, but I wont. And if we're sharing threats, hear this, you do anything to hurt her, you wont continue breathing." Hook glared back at Will.

"Fair enough. Just find a way to fix this." Will turned and headed back in the other direction. Killian pulled the flask of rum out of jacket and took a gulp. He felt his life spiraling. He'd lost Emma to Neal. He'd destroyed the friendship with the person he loved most in this world in attempt to sooth his broken heart. He would give anything to stand at the helm of The Jolly and sail in the opposite direction of Storybrook. But maybe the fact that he couldn't was the best thing to happen to him. He had no other choice than to deal with the mess he had created.

"I'm not appreciating the blind fold...where are you taking me?" Remmy demanded, unable to hide the irritation in her voice. Will laughed.

"Bloody Hell Woman, be patient." She elbowed him in the stomach lightly and he laughed again. "Okay...we're here." He took the blind fold he had tied to her face off. She looked around, they were at the beach. He had set up a picnic. She hadn't expected him to be the romantic gesture type. "it's not much, but I figured going some place quiet would be a nice change of pace" She nodded and they walked towards the blanket he had laid out and sat down. She sat in front of him and leaned against his chest. "What's wrong? Should I not have brought you here?"

"No, this is perfect. You're perfect. My mind is just spinning."

"With what?"

"With how different I am because of the curse and being in Storybrook. Everything I knew is just different here. I have this sinking feeling that something is going to happen to Neal. I thought he wasn't supposed to die, and that's how I brought him back. But now I'm not so sure. I'm afraid something is going to happen to him and he'll be dead anyway. That makes me think of the pain it would cause so many people, especially Henry. I feel like I'm failing." She felt Will sigh.

"Stop it. It's not your job to make sure everyone is happy and never feels any emotional pain. You could be right, Neal could be on borrowed time. But if he is, you've given Henry a gift of more time with his father. From what I've learned the lad didn't have the memories of his father when he died. Yes...to loose him again would hurt. But the gift of more time is something we usually can't get. And I doubt that anyone will have ill feelings towards you for that. You are not failing at anything"

"Maybe you're right. I just have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen. I just can't piece together what it is. The visions change. It's frustrating. And then I think that if that's true for Neal, then the same will be true for Marian. I dont' think you can ever escape death if it's your time." Remmy was careful not to say anything else. Will decided to change the subject.

"So, I know that you made me promise not to push you to talk about your father...and I swear to you I'm not. But I feel you were cheated out of many things." Remmy went to say something but Will stopped her, "Let me finish before you even start. Remmy, you're a Princess. You are meant to be a Queen. It was robbed from you. So I wanted to give you a symbol of what you are and what you should have had. As Will wrapped his arms around her waist she saw that he was holding a rectangle shaped box. He pressed his face against hers as he opened it. In the box was a necklace that had a Tiara charm on it. "You should have had a great deal of these. I wanted to be the person to give you your first one." He whispered in her ear. She couldn't even speak. She could only feel the hot tears pour down her face. Will could feel her body shaking. "It wasn't meant to make you cry."

"I'm just so overwhelmed by you. The tears aren't a bad thing." She turned around so she was facing him so she could lean in and kiss him. He cupped her face as he kissed her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't ever want to be the reason that you cry." She smiled and he slipped the necklace around her neck.

"I hope you realize it takes more than a blanket on the beach and some fancy jewelry to get into my pants Will Scarlet" Remmy joked. He sat back.

"Well now I'm just insulted." she laughed again at the look on his face. He leaned towards her again. She could see the seriousness in his eyes. "Remmy...I'm not rushing anything with you."

"Will...I was just teasing you."

"Why do I have a feeling you'll be doing a lot of that?" She slapped his arm. She turned herself back around and pressed her back to his chest again. She felt his arms circle her waist. It was so refreshing to have someone like Will. Someone who would show her what love really was, but someone that she could joke and banter with all at the same time. She hadn't ever felt like this before. She thought she had known what love was with Neal, but this was something completely different. Will was her second chance at happiness and she was his.


	17. Chapter 16

Remmy's eyes jolted open and she felt panic not realizing where she was. The Beach. She and Will had fallen asleep, she smiled at his peaceful sleeping face. But then she realized why she had woken up, she was freezing. She sat up and looked around. The water was frozen solid and there were snowflakes in the air.

"Will...Will wake up!" She shook him. He had the same look of confusion on his face and once he caught his bearings he realized where they were.

"Why is it so cold?" He asked. Remmy stood up. The jeans and fitted t-shirt weren't much of a barrier for the freezing weather.

"Will, the the water...is completely frozen. How the hell does that happen over night? And why the hell is it snowing?" She felt frantic. He put his jacket on and wrapped Remmy in the blanket.

"I don't know love. Let's go get changed and we can figure things out."

"There's no time for that." She waved her hand and instantly they were both dressed in winter appropriate clothing. He smirked.

"We need to go find Emma." She headed back towards the road. The pit that had been forming in her stomach started to grow.

Once they reached the Charmings, Remmy began banging on the door. A disheveled David opened the door. He looked her up and down and bewilderment at what she was wearing grew on his face.

"Um...Good Morning? Remmy...do you realize it's 5am?" Even when he should be annoyed he didn't show it.

"Do you realize it's August and it's snowing outside?" She shot back.

"Snowing?" She heard from inside the loft apartment. Henry was standing behind David.

"Are you going to let us in mate? Or make us stay in the hall?" Will's irritation was very apparent. David stepped aside as they walked in. Baby Neal was sleeping in a bassinet. It was clear David had sent Snow to get a full nights sleep as she was no where to be seen.

"Really? Does anyone know how early it is?" Emma stomped down the stairs. She looked at Will and Remmy. "Wait...what's going on?"

"Apparently Winter has decided to come a little early" Remmy said. "And I have a feeling it has nothing to do with Mother Nature" Emma threw her head back and groaned.

"Let me get dressed. I'll get my mother up so we can get to it" Remmy nodded and waited for Snow and Emma to appear. David had already come back down as prepared as he could be for what they were going to be looking for. Remmy smiled down at Baby Neal. She was jealous of his blissful ignorance. The 4 of them headed out of the apartment to search for whatever or whoever had caused a snow storm in the middle of the summer.

Remmy followed the path of snow through the town. It was leading towards the Farm House. Emma looked uncomfortable.

"I think maybe we need to call Killian" The three turned and gave her a questioning look.

"The Farm House is where the portal opened. I have a sinking suspicion that whoever or whatever caused this could have been in Rumple's vault. Remmy nodded as Emma pulled out her phone to call Killian's room at Granny's. Remmy wasn't much in the mood to see him, but if he was apart of this, he needed to be there. She was, however, surprised at Neal's absence. But it wasn't the time or the place to get into it. They waited for Killian to join up with them. As soon as he arrived Remmy started moving again. He and Emma were quietly talking behind her. She felt Will take her hand, she looked over at him and he gave her a reassuring look. She immediately felt herself relax.

The amount of Snow and Ice began to grow as they got closer. All of the sudden a realization hit Remmy. "Oh my god...I know who did this."

"You do?" Both Emma and Killian responded. Remmy nodded.

"Her name is Elsa. She's the queen of Arendelle. I spent some time there after I left Neverland. If she's the same person she was back then, she's most likely not a direct threat. But her powers were erratic. She had a hard time controlling them, but she was working on it when I left. Her powers are clearly Ice and Snow related. But they're driven by her emotions. If she's angry, upset, scared, she has a hard time controlling them. You need to be careful. We have to be sure not to surprise her. We don't need anyone accidentally falling to a frozen heart." David, Emma, Killian and Will remained silent as they followed her towards the barn opening.

"Elsa?" she yelled out.

"Don't come any closer!" They heard a voice shout out. Remmy recognized her voice instantly.

"Elsa..it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you. It's Remmy Watson."

"Remmy?" Elsa ran out of the barn. Some of the snow started to taper back when the look of relief flooded Elsa's face. Elsa threw her arms round Remmy's neck in a tight hug. "Where am I? Where is Anna?"

"You're in Storybrook Elsa...but we have no idea where Anna is. When and how did you get here?" Remmy asked.

"I was trapped in an urn. It neutralized my powers. I don't even know how long it has been since I've been in it. All I know is that something caused it to tip over and the lid came loose. I was able to get it open after it tipped over. When I came out, I was here." Remmy saw the look exchanged between Emma and Killian. They were responsible for Elsa being here.

"When was the last time that you saw Anna?" Remmy asked.

"She had snuck away to go to the Enchanted Forest? We knew it as Misthaven. That is where my parents were headed when their ship sank. We found some of their things after you left. She decided to take the same trip they took. She left on her own. She left Kristof with me. But the rest...I honestly don't remember." Remmy saw the snow building up as Elsa frantically spoke.

"Elsa...You've got to relax...we will figure this out. We always do. But if you don't get calm you're going to lose control even more." Remmy took her hand. She introduced her to Emma, David, Killian and Will.

"So now what do we do?" David asked.

"We go to the person that had Elsa's Urn in his vault." Killian said.

"We go to Rumplestilskin." Emma concluded. Remmy felt her stomach drop again. If she didn't see that man ever again, it would be too soon. He was the reason she was avoiding Neal. She didn't want to deal with any of it anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I have no idea how Elsa and her Urn came into my possession." Gold insisted. Remmy didn't believe him, and by the look on Emma's face, neither did Emma.

"I find that very hard to believe" Emma glared at him. "She was in YOUR vault" She insisted.

"Miss Swan, I assure you, I have no idea. You know just as well as anyone else that I come to acquire many objects in both this world and the Enchanted Forest. There is a good chance that someone gave me the Urn and told me of it's powers, but didn't tell me that there was someone in it. They could have told me what the urn could do and I put it in my vault so it couldn't be used against me. There is just too much in the past for me to try and remember." Gold insisted. Remmy glared at him. She so badly wanted to call him out on the fake dagger with Belle right there. But she had a feeling that she could use that bit of information she had to her advantage later on.

"That's Anna's Necklace!" Elsa yelled pointing to the snowflake necklace Gold had. He pulled it out of the case and handed it to her.

"On the house." He said, in almost a sneer. Elsa took it from him.

"Well we know one thing is for sure, if Anna's necklace is here in Gold's shop, she was definitely in Storybrook both times the curse was casted." David said. Both Emmy and Remmy nodded.

"Let me know if I can be of any further assistance" Gold half heartedly said as he limped towards his back room. Remmy made a side mental note to pay him a visit later on. There was definitely something he wasn't telling them and she planned on figuring it out.

Once they got back to town, they got Elsa settled in at Snow and David's. Emma and Henry had finally found their own apartment and were set to move in during the next few days. Remmy promised she would be back soon. She had sent Will home for the time being. She needed to try and figure out what possibly could have happened to Anna. With her still missing, Elsa couldn't undo the ice cold temperatures she had dispatched on Storybrook. Finding Anna would solve their problems.

Killian was standing outside waiting for Remmy. "I'm not in the mood right now Killian. I'm exhausted. I need to try and figure some things out and I need to get the location for the enchanted jail located so I can get my father out of the mines. This is the last thing I want to deal with." The emotion in her voice was thick. Killian didn't say anything. He pulled her into a hug. She stood stiffly for a moment and then felt herself relax against him and hug him back. She couldn't stay angry with him. She was more hurt than angry, but it manifested in anger to protect herself. She knew that he knew that. Finally, he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry Remmy. I am so sorry. Not just for kissing you and causing a rift between you and Will. But I'm sorry for everything. You're not my backup plan. And you're not second best. I was an idiot that let you go off on your own. You were so young. I regretted it every day. But I couldn't get over myself. And then I didn't know where you were. I was too much of a coward to let go of my revenge. And I'm sorry you felt like a backup plan. I was hurt...I am hurt over Emma. But I shouldn't have done what I did. I sometimes wonder if I hadn't been so blind to my revenge that you and I would have fallen in love like that. I think part of me does love you like that. But you and I were so close, I wouldn't want to ruin that. And if things were different now and there was no Will...you would never be my consolation prize. I can't lose you or our friendship. Please don't push me away. You're all I have that is good left in my life." Remmy stared at him.

"You wont lose me. Not ever. Regardless of what you've done or how you'll mess up in the future, because we both know that you will, you wont ever lose me." Remmy felt a tear fall from her eye. She never knew the regret he carried or how much he truly cared about her.

"C'mon, let me walk you home. Why don't you get some rest before you jump into all of this head first. From what I hear, you were quite the wake up call for David and Emma at an ungodly hour. Some sleep will give you a clear head." She smiled at him.

"Okay Killian. Walk me home."

"And I'm staying. Something is off with everything that is going on. I know you said Elsa is no threat. But I'd rather you not be left alone. Your powers will always make you a target." Remmy didn't argue. His big brother attitude has most definitely been missed.

"Okay." She wanted to tell him that she had possibly been wrong about him and Emma. But it wasn't the time to stir up those emotions. She wasn't sure if it was something Emma wanted to handle on her own. And for whatever reason, Remmy felt a strong loyalty to Emma Swan.

She laughed as Killian basically tucked her in like he did when she was younger. He shut her door and went out into her living room to "stand watch" as he put it. Even though she felt the impending doom over Storybrook, she felt that things in her life were starting to settle.

The Snow Queen shut the door to her Ice Cream Shoppe. Someone had found Elsa and let her out, which meant she had to come out of hiding and run damage control. She swiftly made her way to her lair hidden in the woods. She knew she would see Emma again. Her frozen heart warmed at the thought. She made a deal with The Dark One that would remove Emma's memories of her, and Elsa's for that matter. Elsa not remembering would make her an easy pawn. She was, however, worried about this Remmy she had heard such glowing reviews on. She was just like Emma, only in control of what powers she had. She could foil her whole plan. And she had to make sure that didn't happen, regardless of the cost. She knew she needed to cause a distraction and put more of the focus on Elsa and not herself. Otherwise, it wouldn't be long before they were hunting her like an animal again. She reached her cave. It was really a sanctuary. She refused to reside with the simple minded towns people of Storybrook. She waved her had and magically a doorway appeared and she entered the enclosed rock and it immediately closed behind her.

While it looked like a simple rock cave on the outside, once behind her hidden doorway was an exceptional castle like home. The Snow Queen gathered together a meal and put it on a tray. She headed towards a heavy door and it opened witha wave of her hand. Deep inside was the Red Headed girl. Still looking angry, but had no power to do anything about her circumstances.

"Oh Anna...you must relax. And you must eat. I need you strong and alive if I'm going to use you as leverage against your sister." Anna's eyes stared into her face. Anna had gone silent a long time ago. She refused to interact with the Queen. But if she didn't know any better, there was a glimmer of hope growing in the young girls eyes.


	18. Chapter 17

Remmy woke up and heard voices in her apartment. She stretched and got up and quietly opened her bedroom door. She saw Neal and Killian talking. Killian looked over and smiled at her.

"Sleep well?" He asked. She nodded as she poured herself a glass of water. "Neal came to see you, so I'll head out. But we'll meet up at Emma's later?"

"Sounds good." She looked over at Neal after Killian had closed the door behind him. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise"

"Is it, because you've been dodging me. I assumed you didn't want to see me" The harshness in Neal's voice took her by surprise.

"I was giving you space to be with your family. You needed time with Henry and your father." Remmy sat in her oversized chair drawing her knees to her chest.

"It's more than that. You won't return my calls. You make sure to avoid any place I'll be. Above all else, we're supposed to be friends. I don't really get the point of bringing me back to just ditch me." Remmy felt horrible.

"Okay, okay. I have been avoiding you, because of your father." She sighed.

"What? Why? What did he do now?" Neal was edgy. She'd never seen him like this.

"He didn't do anything recently. It's just that my identity has been connected with him for so long. I want to be a me that has nothing to do with him." She saw hurt take over his angry expression.

"I get it. And being his son you don't want anything to do with me. Got it. Sorry to just show up." Neal turned to leave and Remmy jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Neal, don't go. Stay, please. I've missed you, more than you'll ever know. I've been selfish. I'm sorry" he sat down.

"I'm loosing Emma. She's in love with Hook. She hasn't said so yet, but I know it's true. I know she and I were fated to be together, but something is off." Remmy didn't want to tell him the truth, but she had to.

"Neal...it's possible fate has been changed. The curse...things are different. My visions, they keep changing. You and Emma were supposed to be together. But I can't say it for sure now" Remmy watched Neal process everything.

"Are you kidding me?!" He screamed at her. "Can you just stay out of my life? If you had been where you were supposed to be Pan wouldn't have cast his curse, my father wouldn't have sacrificed himself and I wouldn't have died trying to bring him back. But you couldn't leave it alone. You had to bring me back. What? To satisfy your guilt? You didn't bring me back to be with me because you loved me. You fed Emma all this bull shit about our destiny...and then you take it away. You told her you might be wrong...didn't you?" Neal was ranting so loudly neither of them heard Will walk in.

"That's enough." He said sternly.

"What, you're her night in shining armor now? She doesn't need you to rescue her. She could turn me to dust if she wanted to." Remmy was too stunned to speak.

"But she won't. And you know it. She brought you back to be with your son. Or did you forget about him. She brought you back knowing that you would choose Emma over her. She loved you. Luckily for me, you let her go. But it was the curse that is messing with her. So maybe take that up with your father"

"This is none of your damn business." Neal shot back at him. He turned to Remmy. "You should have just left me dead. I was a hero in my son's eyes now I'm going to be the guy he sees on weekends that wasn't good enough for his mother to love." Neal stood up and slammed the door on his way out. Will knelt infront of Remmy.

"You did good by him. Don't you dare shoulder the blame for his unhappiness. Emma is in love with Hook. It's clear as day. You didn't do that."

"He's just hurting and needs someone to take it out on" she sighed.

"Well it's not okay to attack you." Remmy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you Will Scarlet" she whispered in his ear. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too my darling, more than you will ever know".

Emma spotted Hook by the docks. He had been spending a lot of time there lately. She knew he was missing The Jolly Roger. He gave up his home for her and she walked away because she had a sense of duty to Neal. It wasn't fair to him. But she wasn't in love with him anymore. She was hopelessly in love with Killian Jones...and it terrified her straight to her core. She was terrified of loving him. But he had proven he would do anything for her, even if it meant walking away so she could be happy. If she was ever going to be happy, even if it was for a small blip in time, it would be with Killian.

She say down next to him on the bench. "Swan." He said with a nod. So Remmy hadn't told him anything.

"Killian...I never should have walked away from you." He couldn't hide his shock if he wanted to.

"But what happened to belonging with Neal?"

"My heart disagrees. And Remmy told me the other day that she thinks the curse has changed all of our fates. I thought I was doing what is best for Henry. But I have to be true to myself" Hook was silent for a while. His mind was racing. Remmy hadn't said anything to him. He assumed she didn't want to get his hopes up.

"So what are you saying Swan?"

"I think I'm in love with you"

"Well I can say for certain that I am hopelessly in love with you" she leaned in and kissed him. In that moment she knew for sure, he was the one she was meant to be with.

"Do you have any idea who Anna could have met?"

"I have no idea. She didn't tell Kristoff much. And I can't remember much after she left." Elsa's pain was gut wrenching. She was terrified Anna was dead and it was her fault.

"We can try a locator spell" Wmma suggested.

"Can I see her necklace?"

Elsa handed Remmy the necklace. She waved her hand over the necklace and it came to life. "Let's follow it"

Elsa, Emma, Hook and Will followed Remmy out of the apartment. The necklace glowed as it led them to the woods. It dropped to the ground once it reached the wooded area.

"I don't understand!" Elsa cried. " Where is she?!"

"She's somewhere in those woods" Emma said.

Remmy looked into the woods and then to Elsa. "It doesn't necessarily mean what you think. We will come back during daylight and start searching"

Elsa looked defeated. She started heading in the direction of the Farm House.

"Where are you going?" Hook asked.

"I need to be alone. I'll meet you all here in the morning" before the could try to convince her otherwise she started to run.

Remmy shivered and instinctively, Will put his arm around her.

"Do you two want to grab dinner with us at Granny's?" Emma suggested to the duo. After Neal's outburst and seeing Killian and Emma, she knew Emma had made her choice. The conflict grew within her. Happy that she was with Hook, but heartbroken for Neal. Remmy nodded in agreement and they all headed towards the diner.

Will hated the dirty looks Granny gave him. She should get over his past misdeeds. It was a long time ago. And that woman's glare could cut a diamond in half.

"I just wish we had more to go on" Will smiled. Remmy was obsessing. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"We'll figure it out, we always do" Emma tried to reassure her. She could tell she cared about Elsa, even though she didn't know their connection well.

"I'm sorry...but was that statement was dripping with Charming Optimism. You are your father's daughter." Hook joked and Emma shot him a glare.

"Not another one..." Remmy groaned. Will shook his head and smiled. He couldn't believe how happy he was.

Remmy was pacing around her living room. She was obsessed with finding Elsa's sister. Will was having a hard time following her train of thought. She was talking at a lighting fast speed. She had books out all over. She even had Henry's book. Why...he wasn't sure. On top of her talking so fast he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing baggy grey sweat pants, zebra print slippers and a purple tank top. She was stunning, even with her hair piled ontop of her head.

"If I get back to the Enchanted Forest. I might be able to figure out what Anna was doing. I can make a portal and bring myself back there." Will stood up.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean what it means. No. First of all, the Enchanted Forest isn't what it was. There is no way to figure out who she saw. And if you make a portal, only you can go. And you're not going without me."

"You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do. Elsa opened her home to me. I owe her"

"And you're helping her". Will sighed. "Remmy, you have to stop making decisions like they only affect you. It's you and me. You're repaying her by helping her here. You don't need to put yourself in jeopardy to find her sister. His hands were on her shoulders. Herb watched as the anger melted away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I just know how much Anna means to her. I won't go back. I promise." Remmy jumped as there was a pounding on her door. She was surprised to see Gold on the other side.

"Where is she?" He demanded as he shoved his way in.

"Who?" Remmy gave Will a concerned look.

"Elsa"

"She headed towards the farm house, why?"

"She did something to my son. He's cold as ice and unconcious."

Remmy grabbed a sweatshirt and put some shoes on. This wasn't happening. Elsa couldn't have hurt Neal. Unless Gold did know something about Anna and this was her way of finding out what he knew. But she had to get to Neal. If she froze his heart they needed to act quickly.


	19. Chapter 18

"Whale...this is your job!" Remmy was almost screaming.

"Well I'm sorry Ms. Watson, but I was trained in healing the art of Dark Magic. So pardon my ignorance." Whale snapped at her.

"You need to find a way to keep him warm. We need to stall the process. Can't you give him heated IV fluid or something? Have someone in here constantly changing his heated blankets. I need more time...and so I need you to actually do your job. I don't expect you to reverse a curse...but maybe listen to me and do what I'm telling you to do." she snapped right back. The Dark One stood back staring at his son lying in the hospital bed. He was impressed with Remmy Watson. He expected her to be more of a push over and she was constantly proving him wrong.

"Fine...I'll make sure there is a nurse on him constantly. And I'll look into some sort of treatment to push heated fluids. May I go now?" Remmy gave him a hard glare before turning away from him.

"We need to find Elsa." Rumple finally said.

"I'm telling you, she didn't do this. This was deliberate, and she wouldn't do this to me. I was in her Kingdom after I left Neal and this world. She knows what he means to me. Even if he is YOUR son, she wouldn't do that to me. But you and I both know there is more that you're not telling me."

"We need to find a solution to this problem first."

"Well, do you have any experience with Frozen curses. The only thing I know is that if his heart was frozen, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." She said the last part in a whisper.

"True love's kiss?"

"True love's anything. True love isn't always romantic love Rumple. Anna was accidentally struck in the heart. She sacrificed herself to save Elsa and that's what thawed her heart and saved her life." She sat down in the chair next to Neal and took his hand. This couldn't be happening. Will was sitting in the waiting room trying to get a hold of Emma and Henry and whomever else might be able to help.

"How long will keeping him warm help?" Remmy closed her eyes and a few tears fell.

"Not long. This is a temporary fix." She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt The Dark One's hand on her shoulder. The only people she had ever seen him remotely affectionate with were Neal and Belle.

Remmy left Neal's room so Rumple could be alone with his son. Will jumped to his feet when he saw her.

"He's still alive. But I don't know for how long." Emma, Henry and Regina came bursting into the waiting room.

"Where's Killian?" Remmy asked.

"With David looking for Elsa." Emma responded.

"Rumple is in there now. But you and Henry can go in." Will told them.

"Regina...what are you doing here?" Remmy asked.

"I came to see if I could help. While I'm not familiar with this, I figured I might be able to figure something out." Remmy sat in deep thought for a few moments.

"I think I have an idea of how you can help..."

"Anything, what is it?"

"Do you have your mirror in this world?"

"In a sense, yes."

"If we can use it to see what happened to Neal, to see who did this, it will help. It can also show us what happened to Anna. Someone is framing Elsa. I know her. And I know she wouldn't do this. And I need to figure out who did actually did this. And I think whomever did this...did something to Anna."

"I need some time. But I'll get it for you." Remmy nodded.

"Thank you Regina."

"Of course."

Remmy sat down when Regina walked away. She could feel her whole body start to shake as she fought back the sobs. She could feel Will's eyes burning into the side of her face. She didn't want to talk, and she was grateful he had picked up on that. Rumple walked out of Neal's room.

"I'm heading to my shop to do some research. Send word with any changes."

"Please don't go after Elsa. David and Hook are looking for her."

"I just said I was going to my shop."

"I'm just putting it out there Rumple. I don't want you to waste your time on something that wont help." He nodded and limped out of the hospital. Remmy sat back and squeezed the bridge of her nose fighting her internal conflict to go out and do something and not wanting to leave. Regina was going to help. Rumple was doing what he could. Hook and David were looking for Elsa. There wasn't anything else she could do but think. Will took a hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"We'll figure something out. Don't lose hope. Not yet." She nodded and the two of them sat in silence and waited for something to happen.

"You're sure she's here?" David asked Hook as they approached the abandoned barn.

"She was heading this way when we left her, but I can't be 100% sure." They looked around the barn as they entered and didn't see her.

"Do we know for sure that she's innocent?" David asked Hook.

"Remmy knows her and trusts her. And from the small amount of time I've interacted with her, she doesn't seem the type. But I trust Remmy more than anything."

"She's not here. Where the hell else could she be?" David was irritated.

"The only other place I would think to look for her is in the woods."

"The woods?"

"Aye. The locater spell that Remmy put on her sister's necklace led us to the outside of the woods and ended there. We agreed to meet there in the morning." Charming groaned.

"Let's go then."

The Snow Queen was proud of herself. Going after the Dark One's son would keep him occupied so that he wouldn't interfere. And apparently it had occupied Remmy Watson as well. She wasn't aware of their strong connection until after it had happened. She did regret the pain it would cause Emma. But unfortunately, her emotions would have to be collateral damage.

Now she had to wait for her next victim to fall prey to her Frozen Curse. She had been thrilled when Robin Hood and His "Wife" had come in with their adorable son. She liked Robin Hood and adored that child. But his wife was another story. This woman had come back and ruined The Evil Queen's happiness and that was something she understood all too well. She was sick of these people always getting what they wanted and the strong women like herself and Regina always ended up hurt and alone. Robin Hood was too weak to break a vow he made. It was a characteristic she admired and detested at the same time. She was impressed at Regina's strength and ability to change for her child, it was something she never could do. And while she didn't know The Evil Queen personally, enchanting the ice cream she had given that peasant woman was a little gift that would continue to keep giving. It would cast more of a doubt on Elsa's good ways and it would give a victory to those who played on the dark side of magic.


	20. Chapter 19

Remmy felt sick to her stomach. No one had any answers. Elsa was missing. Rumple and Belle were still diligently working. They were trying to find a way for Henry to break the frozen curse, but a simple "I love you" wasn't enough.

A few moments prior, Robin Hood brought Marion in, also freezing from the inside out. They had no contact with Elsa. So it was someone else. She was outside getting some air. She squatted down and put her face in her hands, no longer able to control the sobs growing within. The last conversation with him couldn't be the last one. The truth was, she did love him. But knowing the love he had for Emma, she couldn't accept whatever was left for her. So she had let go of those feelings. And she was in love with Will. The love she had for him rivaled Neal's for Emma. Neal had been her friend first, and that would never go away. She hated herself for pushing him away. She brought him back and squandered the chance to reconnect. She stood up and wiped her face. Will tried to pull her into a hug but she pulled away from him shaking her head. He followed her as she stalked through the hospital into Neal's room. Emma and Henry stood up so she had room to get in. She stood next to Neal's bed and took his hand.

"Neal wake up. Wake up now. You cannot die on me again. I put everything I had into bringing you back. I saved you...not for Emma, or Henry or to gain control of your father. That was all just a bonus. I saved you because a really long time ago you saved ME. You taught me there was so much more to me than giving my father's death meaning. There was more to me than just battling evil. You saved me because you loved me, but you were always my friend first. You loved me enough to let me go so I could finally put to rest what I had been working towards. I brought you back and left you hanging. You have to come back. Even if you never speak to me again, you can't let go. Your son needs you. Your father needs you. You make him a better man. You gave up your life to save everyone. You're still a hero, you're the best man I know."

"Dad?" Henry's voice filled the room. Neal's eyes were open and confusion filled his face.

Remmy was equally confused. There wasn't an act of true love. She didn't do anything. She backed away and pushed Emma towards Neal and rushed out of the room. She felt her stomach flip flopping. She barely made it into the one stall bathroom to throw up in the sink. She felt Will's strong arm around her shoulder. She rinsed her mouth out and backed away from the sink and pressed her back to the wall and slid down to the floor. Will locked the door and say down next to her. They were both silent for a while. Finally Will spoke.

"Remmy...if you're realizing you made a mistake...if you are still in love with him-"

"It's not like that Will. A part of you will always love Anastasia. A part of me will always love Neal. But I let go of that a long time ago." Will pulled her close to him.

"I'm selfish, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up now. All I could think about was losing you when I heard what you said. And true love being the only way to reverse it"

"An act of true love isn't always romantic. I didn't even do anything."

"You admitted why you saved him. You saved him for him, and not for his father."

"Maybe. Let's go back in there and check on him and then I want us to go home. But we need to stop and grab your things from your room at Granny's. I want you to bring it to my apartment- to our apartment. I don't want to waste any more time without you with me."

"Remmy, you're emotional. Give it a few days, I don't want you to regret it"

"Don't be ridiculous. I am in love with you. I want you there with me. I want you there to wake up to. I want you to be the last thing I see every night. I know it's fast and we've skipped a few other steps but I don't care." Will kissed her forehead.

"I'd sleep on the ground outside if you wished it" before Remmy could respond there was a knock at the door.

"Remmy, Neal is asking for you" she heard Emma's voice. Both she and Will stood and they headed back to Neal's room.

Neal smiled at Remmy as she entered the room. His recovery was remarkable. In fact, she looked like she had been the one in a frozen coma.

"You saved me again" he said.

"I didn't even do anything"

"You had the courage to say everything that you said. You're not the most open person, and you said all of that infront of everyone. It meant something. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I attacked you like that. I needed to be angry with someone over Emma. You were an easy target."

"None of it matters now. You're okay. That's all that matters" she turned when she heard the door open. She saw The Dark One standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to go" she smiled at Neal. "We'll talk more later"

"Go get some rest, you look like you need it." She nodded. Rumple wanted to say something to her. She could tell by the way he stared at her. She put her hand on his shoulder as she walked past him. Whatever it was, it could wait.

"Remmy, are you ready to go look for Elsa?" Hook asked her as soon as she stepped out of Neal's room.

"No."

"No?" David asked.

"You heard me. No. I'm going home with my boyfriend. I'm going to take a hot bath and eat a bunch of junk food. I'm not answering my phone or my door. Then I'm going to sleep. And tomorrow I'm spending time with my father. You can go look for Elsa and Anna and whoever did this to NealI want to be left alone. I can't do this." They all stood there, not saying anything as she walked away with Will. It was the first time she'd ever said no. It felt liberating.


	21. Chapter 20

Will eyed Remmy. She hadn't said a word since they left the hospital. While he was shocked she didn't jump in to looking for Elsa, he couldn't help but feel proud of her. He was sitting on one of the stools in her kitchen.

"Are we going to talk about this?" He finally asked her. The silence was deafening.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Remmy..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. "Can we not do this? Dance around what's going on while I try to pull it out of you. We are in this together. If this is going to work...if we are going to work. You have to trust me. You have to trust me. Can't this be easy?" She put her hand on the side of his face and smiled.

"I'm used to it being just me. Not a you and me. I trust you. I'm just not used to this. You just- I just need to adjust." The way he was staring at her, she knew she wasn't getting off the hook. "I'm sick of living like this. Constantly waiting for the next crisis to fix. I have dedicated my whole life to saving everyone else. Ensuring everyone happiness but my own. It's a lonely existence. I want my own happiness. I want to get married, have babies, be happy. Have a real life. I don't want to be chasing down the next bad guy with a Savior and her pirate." She adverted her gaze. Will cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

"I will dedicate the rest of MY life to saving yours and ensuring your happiness" Remmy grabbed Will's shirt, pulled him to her and kissed him, the heat growing between the two of them. As Will's tongue explored her mouth Remmy knew she needed to be close to him. There had been so many distractions for them, she needed to take this next step with him. She mindlessly slid her hands down his chest and stomach and started to unbuckle his belt, and that's when he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"You've had so much happen the past few days. So many emotionally draining things. I want you to want this for the right reason. And I don't want to take advantage of how you're feeling." She pulled away, irritated.

"Will...any reason I have for wanting to be with you is the right reason." She kissed him again. "I just need you. I need to feel your skin next to mine." He kissed her. She could feel goosebumps all over her body just by him touching her. She felt like she couldn't breath as he kissed down the side of her face grazing her ear and then kissing down her neck. She felt him scoop her up in his arms and carry her to the bedroom, kissing her the entire way.

"Killian." Will greeted him when he opened the door the next morning. Killian gave him a death like stare, like he knew what had happened the night prior.

"I need to see her." Will crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well...right now she's sleeping, and you're not waking her up. And I'm under strict advisement that she doesn't want to see you, Emma or anyone else that is going to try and pressure her."

"So what? You're her body guard? You've known her for like 10 seconds. I've known Remmy her entire life basically"

"And yet...I'm in here and you're out there" Killian suppressed the urge to punch him in his smug face.

"She can't skirt her responsibilities. There is someone out there harming the people of this town. And someone she cares about almost died."

"She is not skirting her responsibilities. It's not her job to save everyone in this town. You have a savior for that. Don't you think she deserves a break? Who decided it was her responsibility to take care of all of this? When does she get to live her own life? She doesn't want to do it right now. And not you or anyone else is going to force her." Killian was about to speak but Will cut him off. "Look, I know this isn't her. I know that everything that is decent and good in this world resides right inside of her heart. But she needs a break. This whole thing with Neal almost broke her. She needs some time to bounce back. And if you try to force it out of her, or are breathing down her neck on a daily basis, it's never going to happen. She wont admit it, but she's broken inside right now. She found out that her father tossed her aside. She's processing that. You and your savior need to give her space and let her do what she needs to do."

"I appreciate what you're doing for her. But her friend is missing. We need her help to find her."

"Talk to Regina." Will finally said.

"What? Why would I talk to Regina?"

"Because she was working on something to help. And it wont matter if she gives her help to Remmy or to Emma. But I'm not letting you near her right now."

"Fine." Killian finally conceded. "But I will be back. You're not the only person that cares about her." Killian spun around and walked out of the building. Will shut the door and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Remmy standing there, arms crossed and leaning against the wall on her left shoulder. Her eyes were smiling.

"Thank you."

"Of course." He wondered how long she was going to keep herself away from Killian. She was avoiding it all. And while he loved the idea of it being just them and not having a mission to defeat all that was evil. He knew it wouldn't last long. It was built in to who she was. He knew that she needed time to deal with everything that had happened. He was concerned if she didn't take some time to deal that the next crisis would push her over the edge. He was going along with it and taking advantage of feeling like the only two people on the planet. The vision of her standing there with only his t-shirt on took over him. "It's early...let's go back to bed."

"The gleam in your eye tells me we wont be sleeping much." She laughed when he grinned at her took her by the hands and pulled her back into their room.

"Will is right. She needs a break Killian. Leave her be." Charming sat down at his desk.

"It's just not her. It's making me nervous. What if she doesn't ever snap out of it?" Killian was pacing.

"Then she doesn't, and we don't pressure her." Emma watched the two of them.

"Well, in the mean time, we need to figure out where Elsa is and who the hell is turning people into Popsicles in this town." Just then, Regina came sauntering into the Sheriff Station carrying a mirror with her. Everyone turned and gave her a questioning look.

"Remmy called me last night and said she was taking a vacation, but that you guys were dealing with our current...issues." Emma nodded. Regina wasn't thrilled about working with Emma, but she had to push it aside for the time being. She held the mirror up and asked it to show her what happened to Neal. The watched as a woman with blond hair and a white beaded dress shoot a flash of blue magic towards Neal and it struck him in the chest.

"Who the hell is that?" Emma asked.

"I brought it to Rumple yesterday. She's the Snow Queen." Regina sighed. "He had a feeling it was here, but he didn't want to cause a mass hysteria. He had met her a long time ago. She had been in the same urn that Elsa was in. She was released when this Prince Hans tried to put Elsa in the urn. She's somehow related to Elsa, I'm not 100% sure how. She made a deal with Rumple after Elsa rejected her dark ways. He trapped Elsa in the Urn. She trapped Elsa's sister Anna, where, we don't know. It was a place only she knew. She knew that the Dark Curse was coming. She had Rumple allow her to keep her memories. He never told me about it. Her motivations where unclear. She was allowed to enter and leave Storybrook whenever she wanted without any consequence. I didn't even know she existed."

"What did The Dark One get for his help?" Hook asked.

"A guarantee of a truce. Apparently she's just as powerful as he is."

"Does she have Elsa?" David asked.

"No. Elsa is hiding in the woods. She built herself some sort of ice structure that we wouldn't have known she was in. She does, however, have Anna. She has some sort of hidden lair. Anna is in there."

"Why did she go after Marian and Neal?"

"That...we don't know. But we find her, I'm sure that we'll find out."

"You're willing to help us?" Emma was pretty shocked.

"Yes. I know that Remmy is very powerful. But I know that she's struggling right now. You need my help. Unfortunately, you're at about the toddler level of controlling your magic. You need a little more punch behind you." Emma took the insult and said nothing.

"Well...lets go find this Queen and end this once and for all." Emma stood up and headed towards the door as the rest followed.


	22. Chapter 21

It was late. Ever since Hook had showed up, Remmy had been increasingly withdrawn, lost deep in thought. Will know she was thinking things through and didn't want to pressure her. But when Remmy had been missing out of their bed at 3am, Will felt alarmed. She was no where in the apartment.

He finally saw a faint glowing light from their patio. Will was shocked. Remmy had projected what appeared to be a memory in the air. It looked like a floating TV. It was a little girl running in a field. He knew it was Remmy herself, they both had the same wild, curly blond hair. He stood watching as a man scooped the little girl up in his arms and spun him around. He could feel her emotions. He could feel the pain in the air. There was so much he didn't know. She had these intense powers that she didn't like to use in front of him. It was a part of her she kept under lock and key, in a secret part of herself. Unless, of course, there was danger and then there was no hesitation. He grabbed a blanket and snuck outside behind her. She jumped as the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She settled when Will rested his chin on her shoulder. He didn't say anything. He watched with her as the little girl smiled and laughed with the man she thought was her father. Suddenly it dissipated.

"What's wrong love?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine." Her voice with light and airy.

"You're not. Remmy I walked out of the room and could feel the pain you're in. I know you pride yourself in hiding anything and everything you can deep within yourself. But it seems to be bursting at the seam."

"I wonder if he knew. I wonder if he knew who my real father was. I wonder if he was afraid that he would come for me eventually and that's why he sent me away."

"Why would he send you away if he didn't want to lose you?"

"Not lose me, to protect me. He knew the kind of man King George had turned into. I wonder if he was concerned that he'd come for me and corrupt me. Use me for his own gain? If the dark one hadn't come then, he wasn't coming. Rumplestilskin could have found me any time he wanted to. He was the dark one. He could have gotten to me on The Jolly Roger, in Neverland, Arendelle. The only place he couldn't touch me was when I was in a land without magic. I wasn't ever really safe from him. It was something else. I know it was. If he hadn't sent me away, he would still be alive. If he hadn't sent me away I would have been able to save him from Regina. He would still be with me. My life would be completely different." She blamed herself for her father dying. That's where the dark pain was from. To this day, she still blamed herself for not being there when Regina's army attacked. She had essentially forgiven Regina, but not herself.

"You cannot blame yourself for what happened. Remmy...you were a young girl, still basically a child. He was your parent and he was protecting you. Regardless of what happened to him, he was doing HIS job. It was his job to keep you as safe as he could for as long as he could." Remmy conjured up another memory, he could feel her mood lighten. There stood Captain Hook on the Jolly Roger.

"_Men! I have an announcement. We will be having a special passenger with us for the time being. Now...we will all be in good form during her stay. Pirate deeds shall be on hold. Rum drinking will be at a minimum." groans from the crew could be heard. "Now, now, there will be none of that. Gentlemen, please welcome Ms. Watson. You will regard her word as you do mine."_ A slightly older Remmy appeared next to him. Hook had a beaming smile on his face.

"That was the best adventure of my life." She said, the image disappearing. Killian was the only other person that cared for me like my father did. I just wish he could have let go of his need for revenge back then. I'd give anything for those days again. I was so carefree. I had no one to answer to, no one to worry about. Will turned her around.

"Well now you have another person that will love and protect you. And it's not just me. Snow and Charming care about you. Henry cares about you. Even Rumplestilskin has a soft spot for you. He tries to hide it. But you gave him back his son. People love you Remmy. You're not alone anymore." He could still feel the darkness around her.

"Will...I know you love me. You love me more than anyone has my entire life. The love you and I have is different from the love my father had for me. I have never felt more loved than when you look at me. But there's something else there. I need to know why my father sent me away. There's a missing puzzle piece. I feel like I'm missing a piece of who I am. I don't feel complete." She admitted.

"And that's why you pulled away from everything else." She nodded.

"I did mean what I said before. I want a life with you that's just ours. I don't want to be constantly chasing the next bad guy. But I have to figure this out. And I'll start with George. He's my real father. If he was planning to take me back, it would make sense."

"Then let's deal with that later. Come back to bed love. it's late or early...whatever way you want to look at it." She nodded and let him lead her into the house. She needed to sleep. She needed to be able to think clearly.

Remmy looked over the structure she had made. There weren't any doors or windows. There was no way for anyone without magic to get in and out. She had made it so that only her, Regina and Emma's magic would work inside the building. She didn't trust Rumplestilskin yet. But in a town with magical villains, they needed a place like this. But she didn't want to be the only one responsible for it. But her father would be the first inhabitant. She stood back for a moment, surprised...and slightly impressed with herself for opening up to Regina. She never saw that happening. Once the realization of how she could have been such a different person hit her, she knew that she had to give Regina a second chance. talk about being a product of your environment. Her father, while loving, was a very weak man. She was bullied by Cora her entire life...and then she took the one she loved most. It was easier for her to blame Young Snow than to look at the true culprit. How hard it is to question your parents or turn on them. And then the manipulation that The Dark One had wielded. While it didn't absolve Regina from the things she did. Remmy had a better understanding. And what matter the most was now, how hard she was trying. The fact that she didn't blast Emma when she brought back Marian. The fact that she currently held Marian's heart literally in her hands and didn't crush it was astounding. Regina was changing. She did deserve her second chance. And Remmy was willing to trust her with her father's life. A man she wasn't ready to fully accept into her life, but a man that was her flesh and blood. He was her second chance at having a father. She desperately missed the feeling of being someone's little girl. She refused to get her hopes up, that was something that she couldn't do with him. But there was a chance to be someone's daughter again. And while King George didn't have a snowballs chance in hell that comparing to the man that raised her, no one would ever replace him in her heart. But she knew she could make room for someone else to occupy some of that space.

Remmy fingered the tiara charm that Will had given her. She couldn't help but smile. He was no where near the thief she had heard about. She had yet to see his drunken shenanigans that were legendary. He had changed. Getting Anastasia back and loosing her again had changed him. It had matured him. She could still see the glint of mischief in his eyes, but he didn't give in to it. He, instead, put his time into taking care of her. She felt her heart warm. She never thought she'd ever find anyone that she could love like that. Trust the way she trusted him. The only person that had come close was Neal. Neal had made a full recovery. The more Remmy heard about the Snow Queen, and Rumple's tie to him, the more she was convinced that it was The Dark One that thawed Neal's heart. He went back on a deal with this woman. Just by telling about her, he broke a deal. He did it for the love of his son. She knew it. Neal knew it. Somewhere deep down, Rumple knew it too. Remmy turned when she heard footsteps.

"Well Ms. Watson...what is this?" Rumple asked her. It was if he knew she was thinking about him.

"This is Storybrook's first real prison. Inside those walls will neutralize your magic with the exception of myself, Emma and Regina." He seemed taken aback. "Not yours specifically Rumple...Your in general. Unless you've done something to grant yourself a stay there." He smirked.

"Well, that remains to be seen. I surely wouldn't tell you if I had. I see you and the queen have a friendship now, never did I ever think I'd see the day."

"It's all about perspective. She has changed. What happened was a lifetime ago. If I hang onto that anger, I will turn as dark as you are." Rumple studied her face.

"We all have a Darkness to us Ms. Watson. Even you." That statement was laced with knowledge of something. But she pretended to ignore it.

"Yes...but some of us are strong enough to fight against it Rumple. It's something I hope you can do. You have your son. You have the woman you love as your wife. You have no need for more power in this land. You are getting a third chance with your son. Don't squander it."

"I thought you were out of the business of saving people. From what Neal has told me, you have out right refused to see Miss Swan or the Pirate for two weeks now. In fact, I know the only people other that you will let near you are Will Scarlet, my Son and the Evil Queen herself. Not even the likes of Snow White or her Prince Charming have had the pleasure of your company. Why is that?"

"Well, you're leaving yourself out of that. I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Avoid my question I see."

"It's complicated Rumple."

"It always is Remmy." She was surprised It was a rare occasion that he used her first name. "I know that I worked a loop hole in our original deal. And this isn't something I do very often so I'd appreciate it if you kept it between the two of us. But I am forever grateful for what you have done for my son. I will owe you a favor. ONE favor. No deal required."

"Maybe Regina isn't the only one changing...I appreciate it Rumple. I'm sure I will think of something."

"I have no doubt that you will. And I feel it will be much sooner than you think. Good Day Ms. Watson." She narrowed her eyes as he walked away. There was something he wasn't telling her. And she knew it was the root of whatever had been sending her internal alarm system off the past month or so. It wasn't just this Snow Queen...there was something else. She would cash in on that favor, but she needed to make sure she didn't waste it.

Remmy knocked on the door to the loft. Snow was more than surprised to see Remmy standing on the other side of it.

"Remmy." She finally smiled. "I am so thrilled to see you. Come in, please." Snow stepped out of the way with Baby Neal in her arms. With the real Neal alive and well, they had started calling him by his middle name, Leopold, to avoid confusion. Much to Charming's dismay. It made Remmy smile to herself.

"I've missed you Snow. But I was actually wondering if David was here?" Snow laid the baby in his bassinet.

"No, he's with Emma and Elsa trying to find out more about this Snow Queen. She's been up to some serious no good. Elsa finally came out of hiding once she knew everyone was aware that she didn't harm Neal and Marian. She and Hook encountered her. She and Elsa know each other. Apparently, she knows Emma. Although none of us know how. She almost killed Killian." Remmy flinched at the last sentence. And it didn't go unnoticed by Snow. "They could really use your help Remmy."

"Snow, please.."

"Oh Remmy, I know you've been through so much. I know how much pain and heartache you've been through. I can only imagine what happened with Neal intensified all of that for you." Snow took her hands and squeezed them. "But this isn't you. Going into hiding. Refusing to see people. Refusing Killian of all people. At first he wanted you to help. But now he just wants to see you. He doesn't care if you help them with this Snow Queen or in finding Anna. Any of it. He's so worried about you. Please stay until they all get back here. Just see him. You don't have to speak to Emma or Elsa or anyone else if you don't want to. He needs you more than you know." Remmy felt a wave of guilt pass through her. She nodded her head and pulled her phone out to text Will to let him know where she was.

"I'm pulling my father out of the coal mines tomorrow. I've made a secure location. I came to tell David so he knew. It will actually be beneficial to the town." She was going to go into more detail but Emma, Else, David and Killian burst through the door. They all stopped and just stared at her. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She wished she had been more prepared for this.

"Nice of you to join the real world" Killian spat at her. She flinched again. He walked past her and sat down.

"Remmy, how are you?" Emma asked. "We've been worried about you." She shot Killian a glare.

"I'm okay I guess. I've just been dealing with some things. I actually came here to tell David, and well you, that I have a place for George. I'm bringing him there tomorrow. I've made it big enough so that you can use it if you need to for other...prisoners."

"We have the cells in the Sheriff station. You didn't have to go through any trouble to help the town." Killian said with full disdain in his voice. Both David and Emma rolled their eyes. It was comical to see them do something so in sync.

"While that is true, Hook" Remmy responded, using extra emphasis on calling him Hook instead of Killian. She cold play the verbal war game with him as well. "The building I've made controls magic. The only people that can use magic within it's walls are myself, Emma and Regina."

"You made that?" Emma was excitedly surprised.

"Yes. No doors, no Windows. We can get people in and out through magic. It will help keep the town safer."

"Hopefully we'll have it's first magical inhabitant sooner than later." Elsa spoke up quietly. They all stood in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well...I'm going to get going home. Snow, maybe we could meet for lunch tomorrow? I'd love to spend time with you and the baby."

"Of course. Call me in the morning and we'll decide on the time." Remmy nodded and quickly exited the apartment. She wasn't sure what was said after she left. But Killian didn't go after her. She had hoped he of all people would understand. She didn't have the energy at this point to get him to. She couldn't wait to go home and see Will's welcoming face. She needed it. Tomorrow would be the first time she'd seen her father since she went to the Mines that first time. She imagined it would be a tiring day. She knew that he was holding something back from her. And she intended to start getting answers.


	23. Chapter 22

Remmy wasn't listening to Will. Shew as in deep thought trying to forget the icy demeanor of Killian earlier. She would have expected it maybe from Emma. But not from him. He expected nothing but perfection from her. She was tired of dealing with it. She didn't want to be everyone's hero right now. That was Emma's job, not hers. Emma was supposed to be the savior, not her.

Will's voice interrupted the rant she was having inside of her own head.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"I'm sorry. I'm listening now." He gave her a playfully dirty look.

"I need to find something to do. I need a job. And let's be honest, not many are willing to hire from someone that used to steal from them. But Marine's Garage could use some help since that Billy fellow died. So I'm going to go there" Remmy winced at the mention of Billy. Her father murdered him to frame Ruby to get to David. "What's the matter love? Do you not want me to work there?"

"No, no. I think that's great. I think you'll like working there" he looked at her skeptically, but let it go.

"So you saw Killian?"

"He's angry. And he doesn't want to even try to talk to me other than snappy remarks. I'm so sick of the double standards." Remmy huffed. Will pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"It's because your so wonderful. You're held to a higher standard."

"Awwwww...and you're such a suck up." She laughed and kissed him quickly.

"Everything will work out. He will get over himself. You'll get over yourself and apologize. And it will all be fine."

He laughed when she glared. "You know true darling. You're as stubborn as they come." Remmy couldn't even try to argue that point. She relaxed in his arms, staring into his deep brown eyes, admiring his handsome, well structured face. The feeling of his hands on her always gave her goosebumps. She had never felt so disgustingly content before. She was officially just like Snow White when it came to her Prince Charming...something she used to make fun of.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Yes. No. and then Yes again. I feel guilty for not seeing him in so long. And I shouldn't. But I'm also nervous. I know there is more to this whole story, some secret. It's something huge if they're keeping it from me."

"Does it matter love?" Remmy looked at him with genuine shock.

"Yes Will. It matters. It matters very much."

"I just don't want you chasing anything that is going to hurt you or put you in harms way." She slipped out of his arms and he silently kicked himself.

"I'm not a child Will. I deserve to know anything and everything about myself." He took her hands.

"I know that you're not a child. But I love you. And I don't want you suffering emotionally or physically because of it." She immediately softened. He was always amazed at someone so inherently good could have such an edge to her. "C'mon, lets get some sleep. You look exhausted." She nodded and followed him down their hallway.

Emma was getting irritated with Hook. He had been ranting for over an hour now about Remmy while they were digging through information trying to figure out who the hell this frosty bitch was.

"She just...she can't just do that. Cut me out. Cut everyone out." He was pacing.

"She didn't cut everyone out." Emma reminded him.

"Right...she keeps _him_ close. Which I can deal with. Fine. And I can deal with the Neal thing. Especially after what happened. But do you know what I can't deal with Swan?" She looked up at him again. "The Regina thing. She loathed that woman most of her life. And I've been with her most of her life. She will talk to her...but not to me? I can't accept that. If I did that to her, she'd hang me by man bits." Emma slammed the book down. Killian jumped and stared at her.

"Look, I get it. You're hurt. and I can understand why. But I can understand where she is coming from too. Killian...it has NOTHING to do with you. Nothing at all. It's about her. Is she being selfish? Yes. But don't you think that maybe, just maybe she has the right to be? We're handling this. Yes, I admit it would be easier with her help, but we've got this. I think you're jealous. And that's why you're so angry. You're jealous of Will. Not because you want her to be in love with you. But you want her to be turning to you. You miss looking after her. But she's not a little girl anymore. You have to get over it. Don't be a prick to her. Whens he's ready to talk to you, tell her how much it hurt you, but that you understand. Because if you treat her in the future like you did tonight, she's going to close you off for good. And if THAT happens. Then I'm not going to get any work done." Elsa had a smirk on her face but didn't say anything as he stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well thank you for the support Swan." He finally spat at her. She glared up at him.

"I'm trying to figure this out. You're behaving like a child. Either help me or leave." She finally said. He stood up, mock bowed in her direction and slammed the door on his way out. Emma knew he'd be back, he always came back. But she needed the time of him having a temper tantrum to continue looking.

"So this is where you'll be staying from now on." Remmy told her father. _Father. _ She still wasn't used to calling him that.

"This is really wonderful. Thank you Remmy." He stared at her. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to be his daughter. But they weren't there yet. She felt really uncomfortable. She didn't know how to make small talk with him. She sat down at the table in the kitchen and the king sat across from her.

"I'm not good at this." She sighed. "So I'm just going to come out and ask. Is there something you're not telling me? The more I think about it, I think there was a different reason my father sent me away, one that had nothing to do with The Dark One." He looked shocked at her candor.

"There are things you don't know Remmy. But I can't tell you what they are."

"No...you just wont. You don't want to. But why I don't know. I don't know what the point of keeping any other secrets right now."

"Remmy, you don't understand. I literally cannot tell you. I want to, but I am physically unable to. There were...dire circumstances...around your birth. Circumstances my wife never knew. And in order to protect you, to keep you safe, once we got you to your father, I was cursed into silence." Her mind spun.

"Who's we? Can you tell me that?" She asked.

"Myself, Rumpelstiltskin and The Blue Fairy." Remmy's eyes widened. "I didn't send you away because I wanted a boy instead. I sent you away because it was the only way to keep you safe. Rumpelstiltskin and I made a deal to bring me James before you existed." it hit Remmy like a ton of bricks.

"Then that means that your wife, the queen, wasn't my mother."

"I'm afraid not." He admitted.

"Who's my mother?" Shea asked. But he didn't open his mouth to say anything. "So that'st the secret. Who the woman that gave birth to me is."

"I wanted you more than anything in this world. And my wife would have accepted you as her own. I didn't deserve her. But my wants had to come secondary to your needs and your safety. You were always wanted Remmy. ALWAYS. I have loved you since the day you were born and I've thought of you every day since." He admitted. She saw tears in his eyes. Whatever had happened, it had been the thing that made him so dark. Made him into the man he was and led him to do the things he had done to David.

"When my father sent me away with Killian...my mother, she must have been coming for me." George nodded his head but was apparently bound by silence.

"What did Blue have to do with this" He didn't respond. She sighed.

"I wish I could tell you everything. I really do. I would. I hope you know that. Remmy, I want to know you, so badly, I want to know you. Everything that has happened was my fault. The affect of giving you up changed me into this horrible, cold hearted man. It was no way to honor you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I would change everything if I could." He was crying, and so was she. Awkward or not, she let him hug her. For the first time in her life she was being held by her father. She never got to have him as a child. She wondered what he would have been like if he hadn't agreed to send her away. She sobbed for the life together they had lost. She wanted to hate him instead. It would be easier. But she couldn't do it. She was reserving that for other people.

"I want to see Blue...NOW." Remmy demanded at the convent. She was going to get answers, no matter what it took. Poor Nova looked terrified of her. She normally would feel guilty being so loud, but she didn't have time for pleasantries. Finally Blue appeared.

"Remmy...my dear, what is the matter? Why are you all worked up." Remmy's face tightened and she saw a flash of darkness in Remmy's eyes.

"I want to know why you lied to me Blue. You and Rumple. About my parents. I finally know who my father is. I finally got that piece of the puzzle. But he's cursed into silence on who she is by some agreement between him, you and The Dark One? What the hell are you hiding?"

"Remmy...it's better for your own sake that you don't know. Leave it alone." Remmy grabbed Blue by the arm.

"You pretend to be so good. But you're not. You lie, you manipulate for what? The "good of the many" or for The good of yourself? I'm beginning to think it's for the good of yourself. You lied to Snow and Emma grew up alone. You lied to me and I grew up alone after my father sent me away, both of them! BOTH OF THEM SENT ME AWAY! And I'm assuming both under YOUR orders. What kind of deal with the devil did you make with The Dark One?" Remmy was making a scene. David came running up to her and Blue. Blue didn't falter.

"Remmy...what are you doing? You're out of control. You need to let her go." David shook Blue away from Remmy's grip.

"This isn't over. You will give me the answers I'm looking for."

"Remmy...you may think the worst of me, but leave well enough alone. You will deeply regret digging for this." Blue started walking away. Remmy shook with sobs. She wanted to know who she was. Her mother was the key to the darkness she always felt inside. The darkness she had always pushed away and leaned toward the light. Now it all seemed pointless. David wrapped his arms around Remmy and hugged her tightly. He had no idea what had happened. But he knew for sure that whatever King George had told her and sent her spiraling out of control.

"C'mon Remmy...come with me." David tried to lead her towards the Sheriff's Station but she jerked away from him.

"No. Just leave me alone." She pleaded. She headed off in the other direction. Against his better judgment, he didn't follow her. Instead he went to find his daughter. She was going to take him to see King George and get some answers.

"Remmy!" Will was surprised to see her. He had started at the garage that day. His happiness faded when he saw her face. She had been crying. She looked frantic. "Remmy, what the bloody hell is wrong?" His voice was laced with concern for her.

"Let's leave Will." She blurted out.

"Leave, what?"

"Storybrook. Let's just leave. Let's go anywhere. Anywhere that there isn't any magic or any of this craziness. We can start fresh, be new people. No one will know us. None of this would matter." She rambled off. He went to respond but his boss called out to him.

"I'll be right back. We'll talk about this. Stay here." He was so confused. He went over to clear up the question at hand, but when he turned around, Remmy was already gone.


	24. Chapter 23

Will felt frantic. Where the hell had she gone and what exactly had happened. She wanted to leave? At least his boss understood and let him leave. His first day of work and he had to leave for a crisis. She wasn't at the beach, their apartment or any place he would have thought she might be hiding out. He had to figure out what happened, maybe then he could figure out where she was. He was on his way to the convent. He had gotten a call from David shortly after Remmy had left, telling him about her confrontation with the Blue Fairy. It wasn't like Remmy to verbally attack anyone. He could hear the fairy's voice as he approached.

"I assure you, I have no idea what she's talking about." Blue was lying.

"I find it odd that she came here after seeing King George. She wouldn't just come here without a reason."

"While I can't tell you what that reason was. That woman is unhinged." Will felt a fire burning inside.

"She is NOT unhinged. And I think you're lying fairy. You were the one that brought her to the man that raised her. You know something." He accused.

"David...I will not tolerate being attacked a second time." Blue was starting to get angry.

"And who are you? You're not a ruler here. You're not in charge. The prince doesn't work for you. You seem to think that." Will cocked his head to the side.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." David conceded. "While I think you know something, because it wouldn't be the first time you lied to me, there's nothing I can do to make you talk" Blue cowered back. David still felt anger about his daughter growing up alone because of her lies. Blue turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"So that's it? We just let her go?" Will was exasperated. He wished the fairy were fairy size again so he could squeeze the truth out of her.

"Emma is questioning George right now. We can go meet up with her and then go from there."

Remmy looked around. She had trashed Gold's shop. Not intentionally, but when she went there for answers, he was no where to be found. So she looked for them. She screamed in frustration and threw something across the room. She heard some shuffling behind her, she spun around and there stood Henry. He had a look of complete shock on his face. She sighed and with a wave of her hand all of the shops contents went back to where they belonged. She stared at Henry for a moment.

"You didn't see anything." She said to him in a warning tone and quickly exited the shop. She had one more idea.

Once she reached Regina's vault, she opened the door and walked inside. She assumed Regina was here trying to find a way to heal Marian. Why, she wasn't sure. At this point, Remmy would have let the woman freeze to death. Being good clearly got you no where but hurt and lied to. She was convinced now more than ever that her father, the man that had raised her, had known the truth and she couldn't ask him. She had to depend on those that were still alive for answers. Clearly her real father wanted to tell her but couldn't. Blue wasn't going to budge. She pushed the coffin and the stairs appeared. As she descended down them, she saw Regina flipping through a book. When Regina looked up at Remmy she was shocked. She looked like a shell of the put together woman she was accustomed to seeing.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Remmy let out a sob momentarily. She took a deep breath to gain her composure and told Regina what her father had told her. "A silencing curse? I've never cast one myself, but look through this and see what you can find." She dug out another spell book and handed it to Remmy.

"Thank you."

"Of course. So your mother is of dark magic?"

"From what he told me, yes. I just have no idea who it could be. And he had an affair while he was with the queen. I'm assuming that after I was born that she was cursed and couldn't bear a child. And then he made the deal with Rumple to get David's brother. I'm not sure. It's all confusing. Regina...I have to know. Maybe it's ridiculous. But I have to know where I came from. I feel like my whole life has been a lie." They heard foot steps and looked at each other alarmed. All of the sudden down came David, Emma, Will and Henry. Remmy saw Regina relax.

"There you are." Will embraced her in relief.

"You can't go around town accosting people and trashing places of business" David was scolding her like a child.

"I see you're as good as keeping your mouth shut as your Grandmother." Remmy eyed Henry. Regina let out a snort behind her. "Can I take this with me Regina" Remmy said holding the spell book.

"Of course. If I happen to come across anything, I'll let you know." Remmy nodded and followed the rest of them except Henry out of the vault to leave Regina to what she was doing. When they got outside, she turned around and looked art David.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. That Fairy and Rumple know something. I need to figure out what that is." David threw his hands up.

"I'm not talking to you like a child. But there are laws. You can't break into Gold's shop, even if it is Gold. You can't verbally attack Blue, especially the way you did. We need to keep some sort of order in this town. Emma went to see your father and he told her everything he told you and alluded to why he couldn't tell you everything." He could see Remmy's hard exterior starting to crumble.

"I just want to know the truth David. I want to know where I came from. All of my life I felt like there has been this darkness inside of me. I need to know why. I've fought it my entire life. But I need to know where it comes from. And I need to know what they all agreed to." Remmy felt Will's strong arm slip around her waist.

"We'll figure this all out." He tried to reassure her.

"Take her home." Emma told Will and he nodded. Remmy felt completely defeated as she headed towards her home. She knew Rumple had promised her a favor free and clear, but she was fairly certain he wouldn't honor it to break a deal he made with someone else. There had to be another way.

"Do you know anything?" Emma asked Hook. He was staring at her in complete shock after she described the days events.

"I have no clue Swan. Her father never told me anything. Just that she was in danger and that he needed me to get her out of there. I didn't ask questions. Now I wish that I had." All of the anger towards Remmy he felt had faded away by now. She was a mess. And he wished he could figure out how to help her.

"Do you think Gold will be able to help?"

"Trust me...he wont say a word. If it was dire enough to cast a spell on the King after he gave away his daughter...the Crocodile wont say anything. I wish you had brought me with you so I could have seen her."

"I didn't realize what I was getting into. Henry said Gold's shop was trashed. And when she saw him she poofed it back to normal and ran out. I'm glad he told me and not Gold, that's for sure."

"Well...I wouldn't worry about Gold going after Remmy. She is one of the few people that can hold her own against him." Emma nodded.

"I wish I could focus more on this for her. But we have to find The Snow Queen."

"I'm sure she understands that Swan. If she needs our help, she'll ask." Emma looked at him with a questioning glance. "Yes...I'm over it. Don't even start." She laughed.

"She'll be okay. But I understand how she feels, not knowing your parents makes you question if you know who you are." Emma had a far off look on her face.

"Well, luckily for you, you never have to feel that way again." She smiled at him and threw a stack of papers in his direction.

"Start looking through those. The sooner we find this frosty bitch, the sooner we can focus on helping Remmy put the pieces together.

Will watched Remmy from the kitchen. She had her feet up on the couch staring off in the distance, bottle of wine in her hand. She wasn't a big drinker. She had barely said a word since they had gotten home. She didn't mention what she had said to him about leaving Storybrook. The book she had taken from Regina was proving to be useless. She looked so lost. The one thing he knew was that the woman that he was so deeply in love with was buried somewhere within her hiding. Remmy was closing herself off and he was scared that if he didn't do something that she would be lost to him. He walked over to her and took the bottle of wine out of her hands.

"Hey!" she snapped. He set it down on the ground and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Don't do this to yourself. I know that you need to know who you are and where you came from. I know that. But don't destroy yourself while doing so. You keep mentioning this darkness within you. Remmy...everyone has good and bad to them. You were made to believe that you were only good, and that's not true. It's not true for anyone. Look at Blue...she has done a lot of questionable things, but for the right reasons. There has been so much pressure put on your shoulders to be good and pure. Stop listening to that voice. Stop listening to the voice of Blue that makes you think you have to be this 100% perfectly good person. Stop listening to the voice that tells you taking down The Dark One will make your father's death worth something. They all lied to you. They don't deserve to have that hold on you. You are the beacon of light in my life. You are everything that is good in this world. Don't let this change you. It doesn't matter if your mother is the Devil in the depths of hell. That doesn't make you like her. What was it that Regina said? Evil isn't born, it's made? It doesn't matter how horrible your mother is. It doesn't make you horrible or evil. You never could be." He watched the tears stream down her face and he put his hand on her cheek and wiped them away with his thumb. He watched his love slowly resurfacing from wherever she was hiding inside of herself. She turned her face and kissed the palm of his hands. "And for the record...I'll go anywhere in this earth with you, as long as we aren't running away from our past and are running towards our future." She didn't say a word to him. She didn't know what to say. She let him pull her into his arms. It was the only place in the world that she actually felt safe.


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I have been STRUGGLING with this next part. Figuring out how the Snow Queen and where I want to go with this has held me up big time. I apologize for the delay. So it didn't make sense to me that Rumple would try to take Emma's powers in this story since Neal is still alive. I'm not using The Hat, it just doesn't fit right now. I may bring it in later. I apologize if this chapter isn't up to par with my normal writing. Be patient with me. :) **

"So she wants to be a big happy family with you and Elsa?" Remmy sat across from Emma at Granny's.

"I guess so. She had 2 other sisters apparently. Something happened to them and she's trying to replace them with people who have magic like her." Remmy nodded.

"Something must have happened. You heard Elsa's story. I'm wondering if it was something similar, but with not so good of an outcome."

"It's possible. I just wish I could remember what happened when she was my foster mother. Or when I first came here."

"I want to know how she got to this world without being in Storybrooke. Rumple doesn't know anything?" Remmy chewed on the side of her cheek. She was no closer to finding out who her mother was. She had been a little more active with helping Emma, but not much.

"He says he doesn't. He had been trying to get to this world for so long to find Neal...I don't know."

"Something is off. A lot of things are off. He's covering something up. He's been very elusive lately. Do you think it's a good idea that Henry is spending so much time with him?"

"I'd like to think that Henry will bring out the best in him. It's important to Neal that Henry knows his Grandfather. I trust that Neal wouldn't allow anything to happen."

"So this Snow Queen, Ingrid, whatever her name is. She is insisting that Anna is the one that placed Elsa in that urn?"

"Yep."

"She's very manipulative. She could be lying, or she could have some how turned Anna on Elsa. I wish I could find a spell to restore the memories you are all missing. And while I'm wishing for things, I wish I could find a way to break the curse that was placed on my Father. I need to know the truth. It's driving me crazy."

"I understand. I know the feeling. You feel like you don't know yourself because you don't know where you come from."

"Exactly. Will thinks I should just let it go. Move on with my life. But I can't. There's a reason why no one will or can tell me who she is. They're covering something up. And the more time that goes on, the less I think it's for my well being, but more for selfish purposes."

"I'm sure your father had the best of intentions at least."

"I'm sure he did, but unfortunately, I can't ask him" Remmy sat back in here seat. Thinking of all of the things she would love to ask her father when Emma's phone ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"I have to go, Elsa has a way for us to get Ingrid and she's at the clock tower." Remmy nodded and Emma ran off.

_A week later..._

Things had gotten really intense. Emma had gone absolutely crazy and lost control of all of her powers, she had wanted given them up, but Elsa and Killian had convinced her not to go to The Dark One. The Snow Queen had manipulated Emma into thinking her family was afraid of her powers. Snow's reactions hadn't helped matters. Remmy knew Snow was under a lot of stress, which is why she was so out of character when it came to Emma. They had patched the misunderstanding and everything seemed to be well. It wasn't long before The Snow Queen had cast the spell of shattered sight. They had found Anna's necklace near the ice wall which had luckily led them to Anna and Kristoff, how, Remmy still wasn't sure, the whole story was confusing to her. The locator spell had brought Emma and Elsa to the mines and all the way to the back wall. Elsa and used her magic to break through and it brought them to the other side of the beach. When it seemed like it was time to give up and use Anna's necklace to create the cure, Anna and Kristoff had come seemingly out of nowhere. They had been in a chest at the bottom of the ocean and some wishing star had brought them back. The Fairies were able to create an anecdote to the curse. Rumple had re-made the urn from some of its ashes and Ingrid was back inside. The urn was sent back to Rumple's vault in the Enchanted Forrest. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had said their goodbyes and headed back to Arendelle to take their Kingdom back from Prince Hans. Remmy had been sad to see them go. Emma had been as well, she and Elsa had become so close. But it was time to move on and they would hopefully see their friends again in the future.

Remmy still hadn't found a way to reverse the spell that stopped her father from telling her who her mother was. She was growing impatient. She stopped going to see her father, she was too frustrated. She could tell he wanted to tell her the truth, but couldn't. Remmy didn't want to take her frustrations out on him. She told him so, and hoped that he understood. She had tried to use the favor Rumplestilskin owed her to get the truth out of him, but he was unable to oblige Will had been the only thing keeping her sanity lately. He watched her struggle with spells and dig through books of magic trying to find anything that would bring her the answers she was practically dying for.

Things for Regina were as complicated as ever. She and Robin had been still seeing each other while Marian was frozen. They had tried to stay apart, but they were drawn together. Now, Marian was awake and had been essentially defrosted now that Ingrid was gone. Everyone knew that his heart lied with Regina, but he wouldn't walk away from his wife. She and Regina had come far. Never did she ever think she would feel bad for the Evil Queen. Remmy still wasn't sure about Marian. She could still feel the darkness within Storybrooke and when she had bumped into Marian at Granny's the other day, she couldn't shake the pitfall she was feeling. The way the woman had stared at her so intently, as if she were examining the deepest parts of her soul left her unnerved. She had to find a way to figure out what exactly was with that woman. Robin was too good of a man to stay with someone he didn't love, especially if this was the person she had turned into.

"Who else would Marian be, except Marian?" Hook said, slightly exasperated. He didn't want to have to chase another demon, especially one that wasn't likely there.

"I'm telling you, there is something not right about her." Remmy insisted. Will and Emma sat back and watched the two argue in whispers at a table in Granny's.

"Are you just looking for trouble? Trying to find a problem to fix?" Remmy shot Killian a death stare.

"Why yes Killian, because I have nothing else that I could be doing with my time. Forget it. I'll figure it out on my own." She stood up and stormed out of the diner. She felt bad just leaving Will and Emma there, but she didn't want to explode with anger. He was pissing her off. Although, pretty much everyone pissed her off lately. She expected Will to follow her, but instead Hook stomped out after her.

"What is your problem lass?" She crossed her arms in front of her and took a deep breath. All she wanted to do was punch him in the face. Not because he deserved it, but because she had so much pent up frustration and she didn't know what to do with it.

"Killian...I'm telling you, something is not right here. You can call it paranoia if you'd like. But I felt it before the Snow Queen came...and the feeling hasn't changed since she left. Something is brewing in this town. You being a jack ass to me about it doesn't change it. Marian has seemed off since she got here. Something isn't right with her."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's the fact that she's in a strange land. Her husband is in love with the woman that was supposed to end her life and then she spent weeks as a block of ice?"

"You know Killian...I really hope that is all it is. But I'm willing to bet on almost anything that it isn't."

"Hey...maybe the Wicked Witch didn't die. Maybe she did get to the past, but didn't get as far as she would have liked so she turned herself into Marian. She used mind tricks on Swan so she would save her and she could get her to bring her back to present day Storybrooke and mess with Regina's happiness." He was mocking her. Remmy clenched her jaw and was about to fire back but Emma stepped in between them.

"Okay kids...lets go to our separate corners." Remmy didn't move.

"Killian...when did you stop being on my side?" She had intended it to sound angry, but instead it sounded pain filled instead. Killian's face had softened a bit, but he never got a chance to respond, Emma had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the other direction. Will was standing a few steps back. He was studying her face intently. She was expecting him to say something, but he didn't. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek and led her in the direction of their home.

"I don't know what her problem is." Hook erupted once they got back to the loft. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you're so angry with her about it." Hook looked at her.

"She is deliberately looking for trouble. Looking for something to happen. I just want to take a deep breath. I almost lost you, twice, while that Snow Queen was here. I don't want to worry about something that isn't even there. I'm sure eventually we'll have another battle to fight. But today, right now, there isn't one. And she's making one up." He had been so scared that he was going to lose Emma for good. Emma softened a bit.

"Killian, she's not looking for something. She legitimately feels it's there. And she might be right. But you can't take your fear out on her. And she can't take her anger out on you. You need to be there for each other. Sometimes, you'd think the two of you were actually siblings the way you fight." Emma shook her head. He sighed.

"Bloody Hell, I was a complete ass. I just got so upset even thinking about it." he sighed.

"And you'll apologize and she'll apologize and you guys will be fine until you fight again." He laughed.

"I'll apologize...but it will be tomorrow. Personally, I'd like to take advantage of the fact that your parents aren't here and Henry is with Regina." Emma smiled as he leaned in and kissed her like he would never kiss her again.

Will wrapped his arms around Remmy's waist as she flipped through yet another spell book at the kitchen counter. She had outright refused to discuss Marian or Hook any more that evening and he didn't push it. He hated seeing her in so much angst. He felt her relax against his body and he kissed her neck.

"C'mon love, give it a rest for now. Take a break." He pleaded with her.

"I don't even know why I'm trying. It's pointless. Nothing is going to break this silencing spell, or whatever it is."

"Nothing is pointless. But you need to step back for a bit. Sometimes walking away for a bit and then going back later helps." He smiled as she closed the book.

"I guess you're right." She turned around to face him.

"Everything will be alright. You have to believe that." He pulled her in to a tight hug. He felt her nod her head in agreement. Whether she actually believed everything would be alright wasn't clear. "I think you need to put this all to rest for now. Really put it to rest. I think you should find something else to do with yourself." Remmy pulled away and looked up at him.

"I don't even know what that is. I've spent my entire life honing my magic and looking for ways to neutralize The Dark One. And I'm starting to think that I may have helped soften him a bit by bringing Neal back. But the only way to neutralize him is to kill him. And I wont do that. Magic...it's all I have. I don't want to work with Emma and David. I have no desire to fight Storybrooke crime. What am I going to do, open up a cupcake shop? Maybe a clothings tore. I have nothing else to offer this town."

"Remmy, that is not true." Will sighed, he just wanted to help her. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to help her create a life for herself that didn't include these crusades.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She pulled away.

"Remmy..." She turned to him.

"I need to clear my head. I don't know what I want anymore. The truth is, I was born to be a leader. I should have been a princess in line for a throne. I should be a Queen right now. And that is what it is. I don't feel robbed. Or anything like that. I wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't change having the father I had, he made me who I am. And I wouldn't change anything else because everything that has happened brought me to you. But the fact is, what I'm best at, I can't be. I can't be a leader here. There are too many of them already. So I have to figure out what else to do with myself. Because at this point in time, I don't have the slightest clue who I am. If we were in the Enchanted Forest, things would be so much more clear to me. But here...everything is just so different." Remmy pulled her jacket on. "I just need to be alone. Please don't follow me. I just need some space. I wont be gone long. I promise." Will nodded. The sadness in her voice broke his heart.

Marian's eyes gleamed as she looked in the mirror. The Snow Queen had thrown quite the wrench in her plan. She hadn't expected to be frozen and out of commission for so long. Her plan was slowly falling back into place. It was a long shot that she could have gotten back to Storybrooke, but The Savior had played into her plan quite nicely. She knew that Regina and Robin had been together while she was on ice, but now, now they wouldn't dare. She more than enjoyed the pain in Regina's face every time she was with Robin and they saw her. The longing in the thief's eyes was just a bonus. He was too honorable of a man to leave his wife, even if he did love another. Normally, she'd never accept being 2nd place to the man she was with, but there was absolutely no way she would walk away from him. Of course, not until she had completely destroyed his relationship with Regina. After all, she was going to succeed in doing what Regina couldn't ever succeed at, taking away her enemy's happy ending. Ruining someone's chance at true love was the best revenge of all


	26. Chapter 25

Remmy walked along the beach. Will was right...she needed to do something productive with herself. Her entire life was about magic. That's what she knew. That's all she really knew. Maybe she would open up her own shop in town, use her magic for good to help Storybrooke and it's residents. Rumplestilskin wasn't the only one that they could go to for help. She wouldn't be making ridiculous deals. She'd charge a monetary fee for her services. She loved writing and painting when she was younger...she could get back to that as well. But she couldn't keep chasing demons...literal and figurative. It was consuming her. She knew eventually Henry would dabble in magic. It was only a matter of time. He was the son of The Savior and had The Heart of the Truest Believer. His light magic would come. Emma could benefit from some lessons herself. Regina wasn't as keen as she had been to teach Emma. And Emma needed someone who was stronger in light magic. While Regina was changing...and stopped her sister by using light magic, dark magic was more her forte. She was sure Will wanted her to do something that didn't include magic. But she wasn't about to re-open the Snow Queen's ice cream shop, that wasn't something she wanted. Slowly, she was loosing hope that she would discover who her mother was. Maybe it was for the best. Leave the past in the past and move forward. She didn't want to be so angry. So hard to deal with. She didn't like the person she was becoming. Maybe this was the darkness from her mother rearing it's ugly head. She had to let it go. If she wanted a chance to be happy with Will and the family that she had made in Storybrooke, she had to stop. Whomever her mother was, she clearly wasn't in Storybrooke. Remmy was certain if she was that she would come for her. Remmy was about to turn and walk back home, but she saw some flickering in the distance and it piqued her interest. She quietly snuck up behind a large boulder where the light was coming from. She squated and peaked through the space between the boulder she was hiding behind and the one next to it. Whomever it was had their back to Remmy. They were working on some sort of potion. They added a final ingredient and it glowed green. The turned to the side and began to drink it. Remmy's breath hitched in her throat.

It was Marian.

Will was wide eyed and he listened to Remmy frantically and animatedly tell him about what she saw. She had managed to sneak away and get home without Marian detecting her.

"I knew it...I fricking KNEW she was up to something." She was pacing.

"You don't know what the potion was Remmy. You can't accuse her of wrong doing with out any real proof of what the potion was. I mean, magic is in Storybrooke, so you can't really fault her for using it.

"Will...you didn't see her. You didn't see the look in her eyes. It wasn't for anything good. She was obviously hiding it from everyone. We have to do something."

"Remmy...stop. You can't prove anything. She used the potion on herself. If she were forcing it upon Robin Hood or Roland that would be different. I'm not saying I don't believe you. I'm sure you're right. But we need more proof before we accuse her of anything." She let out a deep sigh.

"You're right. Dammit." The frustration was apparent.

"Love...we'll figure it out. Everything will be okay." Remmy stared deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, after staring at him for a few moments.

"What for darling?"

"I've been so obsessed lately. With my mother, with this Marian thing. I've been terrible. I don't know how you've stood to be with me." He put his hand on her cheek.

"You haven't been terrible. And I understand why you've been feeling so upset. But you haven't been terrible. And there isn't anything you could do that would push me away." She smiled at him. It was the first genuine smile he had seen in weeks. "But...I can think of some things if you'd like to say, make it up to me?" she laughed at the gleam in his eyes.

"Is that all it takes?" He kissed her deeply.

"Why don't we go find out." She pushed everything else out of her mind and he kissed her again. It wasn't long before he had scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom.

A few weeks had passed since Remmy had caught Marian with that potion. And while Marian seemed creepy as ever to Remmy, she hadn't seen it again. Nor did she have any other concrete proof that she was up to something dubious. Remmy constantly thought of pushing the process along, but Will had begged her not to. Remmy and Killian had gotten over their spat, but she kept what she saw to herself. She decided not to tell anyone other than Will until she knew for sure. She knew it would get back to Regina. Remmy didn't want to give her false hope. She had opened up her own little magic shop. She had successfully helped Storybrooke residents with minor things. She was helping Emma with her magic and she had started painting. She felt content with her life right now.

She was mixing a potion when Emma came in for a lesson. "What is that?" She asked.

"Something to make me feel better. I haven't been feeling well lately." She confessed.

"We can do this another day if you want."

"No no, it's fine." Remmy choked down the potion she mixed up.

"What's been bothering you?" Emma smelled the empty vile and scrunched her nose up.

"Just non stop exhaustion. I can't ever sleep enough. I can't eat. I just feel so sick." Remmy sat down on a stool. Emma smirked. "What?"

"Are you sure you're actually sick?"

"What else would I be?" Emma just stared at her and waited for her to connect the dots. Emma smirked again as she watched Remmy do the math in her head.

"Oh my god...I'm so stupid."

"You're also having a baby?" Emma said matter of factly. "My mother asked me the other day if you were pregnant."

"What? How did she even know?"

"She said she could tell just by looking at you, something about your eyes. The Nausea and the fatigue...that kind of set it in stone for me."

"I don't even know what to do."

"Well...first, you take a test. Just to confirm for sure. Then, you tell Will. After that, you make an appointment with an OBGYN." Emma smiled at Remmy when she saw the look of panic in her eyes. She put her hands over hers. "Rem, everything will be fine. This will be great for you and Will. I'm sure he's going to be thrilled. And you have plenty of us that will be there for you too." Remmy nodded. "I'll run to the store and buy a test. I'll be right back."

Remmy was terrified to tell Will. She wasn't as sure as Emma was that he would be thrilled. They'd been together for a while now, but not as long as she would have liked to start a family. And she was old fashioned. She had always thought she would have gotten married before having a child. Things were different in this land. In the Enchanted Forest, things were much much different. Having a child out of wedlock was an unspeakable offense. That was the mindset she had grown up with. It would take her time to get used to it not being that way here. She sat on their bed, knees drawn up to her chest. She was a coward. Instead of telling Will to his face, she had left the test on the counter so he would see it when he got home. She was too afraid of his unhappiness that could show through. She was pulled from her thoughts when he burst through their bedroom door.

"Is this for real? Is this yours? Is this a joke?" He rattled off one question after an other.

"Of course it's mind. I don't make a habit of keeping things that other people have urinated on." She said flatly.

"Remmy...are you not happy about this?"

"I'm not sure. Are you?" She asked him tentatively. He sat in front of her and took her hands.

"Remmy...this is wonderful. We're going to have a baby." How she could have doubted him, she didn't know. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared you wouldn't be happy."

"How could I not be happy? Remmy, I love you. I know we didn't plan this, but I couldn't be any happier if I wanted to be." He felt all of the tension leave her body. "You have absolutely NOTHING to worry about." It was so silly to him that she would feel so insecure about him.

"I have an appointment tomorrow to see a doctor." She said as she pulled back from him.

"And after that, we're celebrating." She smiled as she kissed her. As scared as she was to be happy, she allowed herself to feel it, and shoved the feeling of impending doom to the side.


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Okay...this is a short one. But I don't have time to write a super long chapter right now. I'm still plotting in my head. I hope you enjoy the twist. This happened to me...twice. So I had to have it happen to her to. :) **

"What is this?" Remmy asked as she sat down across from Will at Granny's. He had left early and told her to meet him there for Breakfast. They hadn't told anyone about the baby yet. The only person that knew was Emma. Remmy wanted to wait a bit until she was further along. Her doctor's appointment was later that afternoon. Will spread blue prints in front of her.

"This is the house we're going to build. Well, no you, but me, and whoever else I can get to help." He grinned.

"Build? That's quite the undertaking Will"

"Sweetheart, there aren't a lot of open vacancies here. And I want us to have adequate space." Before he could say anything else Killian sat down at their table.

"What don't you have adequate space for?" Remmy cringed, clearly he had over heard.

"Nothing yet." She mumbled.

"Liar". He stared her down, but she didn't budge. "Fine...you'll tell me eventually I'm sure. I'll leave you two to your breakfast and apparent secret plans. I promised Swan I'd bring her coffee and breakfast." He kissed Remmy on the cheek and headed to the counter.

"Will...can we not talk about this here please?" She whispered. "Everyone knows everyone's business in this town. And I'd like this to be just ours for a bit." He rolled up the plans and nodded his head and took her hand.

"Anything you want." She found his cheeriness irritating this morning. She forced a smile and was thankful that Ruby came over to take their order.

* * *

"Do you know what Remmy is hiding?" Hook asked Emma. Emma looked up.

"Hiding? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Will was talking about needed adequate space. When I asked her for what she barely responded. I know when she's lying." He set her coffee down in front of her and took a seat.

"I'm sure she will tell you in due time" Emma smiled.

"Does that mean you know what it is?" He pressed.

"Killian...I'm trying to work here." She said focusing on her paperwork.

"Ah...so all the women in my life are hiding things from me. Isn't that bloody fantastic." he huffed. Emma looked up and smiled and then promptly went back to her paperwork.

Remmy laid on her back on the exam table. The ultrasound was not the most comfortable thing that had happened to her this morning. Since she was only about 7 or 8 weeks along she needed an internal ultrasound. Will sat back, eyes wide. This was nothing he had ever seen before. She could tell he was uncomfortable and it made her laugh a little.

* * *

"Well Ms. Watson...you can be doubly happy." the tech smiled at her.

"Excuse me?" The tech turned the screen.

"This sac is baby A and This sac is baby B. You can be expecting twins in about 8 months." She sat back stunned.

"There are two?!" Will asked excitedly. Remmy wished she felt as excited as he did. Right now she felt panicked. The rest of the appointment went by in a blur. She barely remembered talking to the doctor. She just remembered stuffing prenatal vitamins in her purse and a few ultrasound pictures. Will kissed her goodbye happily and ran off to work. He had been so elated, he didn't notice her lack luster response. She wasn't sure if the nausea she was feeling was morning sickness or just the terror she felt deep inside of her.

She walked down the street and was heading towards her shop so she could distract herself when she saw Neal out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey there stranger" he ran up to her with a big smile. "It's been a while, I've missed you." Remmy promptly burst into tears. "Hey...hey...what's the matter?" he led her over to a park bench so she could sit down.

"I can't do this." She sobbed.

"You can't do what?" Neal was completely baffled. He put his arm around her to try and comfort her. She was rummaging through her back. She pulled something out and handed it to him. His eyes widened.

"You can't breath a word of this to anyone." She warned him. "I don't want everyone knowing yet. Only Will and Emma know." He nodded.

"Remmy...is this what I think it is?"

"An ultrasound of two babies? Yes. Yes it is. Neal...how am I going to do this? I have no business being a mother. One child I figured I could handle, but two? I have no idea how to be a mother. I never had one.? Tear poured down her face. "I barely had a father before he had to send me away."

"Remmy...don't be ridiculous. You will be an amazing mother. You're a smart, honest and loving person. You can do this. You don't have to be so scared. Everything WILL be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"Neal...I just don't know. I'm so scared. Will is so happy, I don't want to bring him down from his baby high. I'm a terrible person. I should be so excited." She seemed so frantic.

"Rem...calm down. Take a deep breath. You're not going to ruin his baby high. And there's nothing wrong with being scared. I think it's normal to be scared. This isn't getting a gold fish. You're going to have to babies. But you have to have faith in yourself." He wiped the tears from her face and hugged her.

"Thanks Neal." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Anytime, I'm always here for you." Neither one of them noticed Marian in the background watching them.


	28. Chapter 27

The babies had magic. Remmy could feel it. She wasn't sure if she was happy about it or not. She was happy that they would have the power to protect themselves. But part of her wanted them to be special for other reasons. It was all vey confusing for her. Neal's faith in her made her feel a little better. She had tried to talk to a Will about it, but she didn't want to bring him down. He was so happy. Which made her happy. She decided to hold onto her concerns for the time being. She felt guilty for being so scared. She always wanted to be a mother. But she was so afraid of damaging her children. She took a deep breath and walked into the jail she created.

"Oh Remmy. I didn't think I would see you again." She felt at ease when she saw her fathers face light up. She was nervous to tell him she was pregnant. He hadn't been a father to her, but she was still scared to tell him.

"I know. And I'm sorry I made you feel that way." She sat down across from him. "I'm done with my mother. It's not important. I need to focus on who I do have" he took her hands and smiled again. The guilt he felt had softened him.

"If I could tell you, I would. I swear I would."

"I know. And that's all matters. I actually have some news."

"Good news I hope?"

"Will and I are Pregnant. We're having babies"

"Babies?!" She saw his whole face light up again.

"Twins". His eyes filled with tears.

"I have no right to even ask you this, but are you telling me this because you want me to be their grandfather?"

"You ARE their grandfather."

"I thought God was punishing me when he took James from me. And I have done terrible things since then. I don't deserve this. To have you in my life. To be in this comfortable place. But this is still a Prison. You would bring them here?"

"Maybe she won't have to." Remmy jumped at David's voice. He wasn't supposed to be able to get in. And now he knew too.

"David." George stood up.

"I've seen genuine change in you. We gave Regina a second chance. You may be able to get one too."

"David...how did you?"

"Regina. Remmy, come with me?" She nodded.

"I'll be back soon." She kissed her father on the cheek and in a swirl of smoke she and David were gone.

"So are you not happy?" David was very blunt.

"I just found out. We're just not ready to tell everyone."

"Who knows?"

"Emma knows I'm pregnant. Neal and my father know there are 2. And well now your nosey ass."

"Killian knows something is up. You should tell him. He'll be hurt to know that Neal knew before he did."

"I didn't plan on telling him David. I ran into him after my appointment. I was pretty shocked"

"Remmy...I'm not sure what's going on between you and Killian. But he feels like you're cutting him out."

"He's not the same. We spent so much time apart. He's different. And I am different."

"He loves you. You are his family. He would lay his life on the line for you. Don't throw that away." David took her hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be okay. I can see fear in your eyes. But I promise you that you will be okay. You and Will love each other. You will be good parents. The rest of us will be here for you. Me, Snow, Emma and Killian. Especially Killian. Talk to him."

"I will. Thank you David." He smiled at her. He had the kindest smile she had ever seen.

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me." Killian sauntered over to Remmy at a back booth of the restaurant. She was avoiding Rubys wolf ears. He had his pirate swagger on. She rolled her eyes.

"Killian." She sighed. "Let's not start the night out like that." He sat down.

"Fine. Then tell me love, why the arms distance? What have I done now?"

"You walked away." She choked back a sob. "I know it was years ago. But I'm scared you're going to do it again." She started to cry and silently cursed her raging hormones. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Remmy...never again. I swear to you never ever again. You've had a rough go of it. And part of that is my fault. But I've let go of that part of me. Nothing will ever make me walk away from you again. And I know I muddied the waters more by kissing you. And that was a mistake. Remmy I love you. You and I only had each other for so long. You're my family."

"Will and I are pregnant." She blurted out. He wiped her tears.

"I gathered as much. Will talking of more space and all." He laughed. "I just wanted you to tell me"

"It's twins." He stared at her. "They have magic"

"How...how do you know?" He was stunned.

"I can feel it. Killian...I haven't told Will about the magic yet. I'm scared. I think one of them has dark magic. But I can't see it. I can't see anything that the future holds for them"

"Let's go." He stood up. "We can eat later"

"Where are we going?"

"You aren't the only one that can see the future."

"Cashing in on your favor Ms. Watson?" Gold smiled as she and Hook walked into his shop.

"I'm pregnant"

"I know and they have magic"

"You already know why I'm here. Just tell me."

"May I Dearie?" She nodded and he pressed his hands to her stomach. "They indeed both have magic. One of light and one of dark. Now, now don't start crying. No one is born bad or good. Evil isn't born, it's made. You will have to watch carefully. One will have a tendency for darkness and one will always look towards the light. You can save your child. As long as you fight your own darkness. There is darkness in you Remmy. You started feeling it after you brought back Neal. That was your price. If you don't save your child from darkness, it will lead to a battle between siblings and one will die." Remmy closed her eyes and two hot tears fell down her cheeks. Rumplestilskin removed his hand from her womb. "You claim you have let go of your mother. You haven't. You have time to do it. But your mother, she will be your undoing if you don't.

"Thank You" she said. He nodded.

"I truly wish I could have told you something much better. But, if anyone can overcome it, I have no doubt you can"

Remmy was on the apartment balcony when Will got home and was greeted by Killian.

"What's wrong?" Will felt the color drain from his face. He could feel Remmy's fear as soon as he walked in the door.

"She told me about the twins mate. But she needs to tell you the rest. I'll wait in here"

"You don't have to. You can go if you need to"

"I'm not leaving until she tells me it's okay" Will nodded. He hadn't seen his protective side in a while. He stepped outside.

Remmy looked up at him. "Darling, what is it? What's going on?" He took a deep breath as she explained everything. He watched as she animatedly told The Dark Ones tale.

"I don't know if we can do this." She concluded.

"We can do this. We can do anything as long as we do this together. Remmy, there is good and bad in everyone, including you. If one of our children leans towards the bad, we will push them towards the good. They will grow up loved and surrounded by family. It will all be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in you. And I believe in us".

Hook didn't wait for Remmy to tell him he could go. He watched her relax as Will held her happy to know she was well taken care of.


	29. Chapter 28

Remmy sat in between Will's legs on the beach, her back pressed to his chest, their hands intertwined and resting on his knee. It had been a few weeks since Gold's revelation. They had slowly told everyone about the pregnancy, but had left out a lot of the details. The only people that knew where the two of them, Gold and Killian. She wasn't ready to share with everyone her private struggle. She tried to push the worry to the back of her mind, but it was difficult. Snow was throwing them a celebration the next day. Remmy's stomach flip flopped at the idea of it. On top of her own very real and serious struggles, Marian was in the back of her mind. Nothing else had surfaced. She had no proof that she was up to something dubious. She felt a twinge of pain in her head thinking about it. She tried to relax into Will's body. All she wanted to was to be happy with him. Live their lives, raise their children, move on from all of this. She didn't want to think about magic and prophecies anymore. At this point, she hated Storybrooke. Will had wanted to build them a new house. She suggested instead they renovate the farm house that Zelena had used. No one was using it. They could make the changed they wanted and there was a lot of land. Gold had given her the deed to the house. No questions ask, no payment. She assumed that he sooner bulldoze the place after what he went through there, but renovations were most likely the next best thing. Goosebumps sprang all over her body as she felt Will's hot breath on her neck. Regardless of what was going on, she couldn't deny that the pregnancy had brought them closer than ever before. From all of the stories she had heard about him. Never did she ever think she would fall in love with a drunken thief and that he'd turn out to be a strong, loving and responsible man.

"You're pretty deep in thought Love." he whispered in her ear.

"Aren't I always?" She could feel his smile on her neck.

"I suppose. I just don't want you to be so serious all the time."

"One of us has to be." She couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"I resent that." She laughed.

"Let's leave Storybrooke." She blurted out and she felt his body stiffen a bit.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because we could have this amazing life. There are so many opportunities outside of this town. We could have more. Our children could have more."

"And you could run away. You know what happens if we cross that town line. We can't ever come back. You'd be willing to loose everyone you've ever cared about?" She could hear the sharpness in his tone.

"I wouldn't be loosing everyone I care about." She reminded him.

"Remmy..."

"If we leave this town, we enter a world without magic. No powers. No final battle between magical siblings. We have a calm and normal life."

"We don't belong in that world. We belong here."

"We belong in the Enchanted Forest" She reminded him.

"I don't want to do this every day Remmy. You're barely pregnant. We have so much time to deal with everything. I know you're scared. And it's okay. But we can't run away. Leaving Storybrooke and everyone behind isn't going to change anything. What's meant to be will find a way. You are not filled with darkness. We will lead them in the right direction."

"I wish I didn't know." She admitted.

"I know, but we do know and before you even suggest it, you are not taking any weird memory potion from The Dark One". She turned herself around so she was kneeling and could see his face.

"You know me too well."

"Well...who knows what that would do to our children." She put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked her.

"For loving me. For allowing me to be scared but not allowing me to ruin our lives."

"Marry me." He blurted out.

"What?" She leaned back a bit, staring at his face.

"I said marry me. Be my wife. I was going to wait and ask you tomorrow at this party, but, just marry me." He pulled out a small box out of the inside of his jacket.

"Will...are you sure? I don't want you to think you have to marry me because of the babies. I don't want you doing this out of obligation."

"Obligation? What...Remmy.." He stuttered. "You are so infuriating. Which makes me love you even more. There is no obligatory actions. You are the air that I breath. I was lost and broken. And I found you. You put me back together. And we're having children. And we're a family. And I want you for the rest of my life." He opened the box. It was a simple ring. White gold, square cut diamond. Not too big, but nothing to sneeze at either. "At the risk of embarrassment and bruising my own ego, I'm going to ask you again. "Will you marry me?".

"Yes." She smiled with tears in her eyes. He put the ring on her finger and then she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arm around her waist and laid her down on the blanket while kissing her. She realized that everything she had ever wanted when she was a little girl was starting to come true. While some of it didn't look exactly the same, she decided to let go of her fear and just be happy. She didn't know how long she would be able to hold on to her happiness and she didn't want to waste any more time not embracing it.

Remmy would be happy once the house was ready. She was sick of having parties and Granny's. She sat on a stool watching everyone she cared about happily interact. She was tired and her back hurt. She had come to the decision that beach sex was officially off the table until she gave birth to these children. While she wasn't that far along, they weren't kidding about back pain during the first trimester. Will was across the room with Robin laughing about something. She smiled. Seeing him so happy warmed her heart.

"How are you dearie?" Gold was suddenly standing next to her. She jumped slightly.

"I'm okay." She admitted. "At least I'm trying to be."

"I meant what I said. You can handle this."

"Why are you being so nice to me Rumplestilskin?" She asked bluntly.

"I've told you, my son cares about you and you care about him. You're important to him. And you brought him back to me, at your own expense apparently. I don't take that lightly."

"If you think any of that makes me trust you. You're mistaken."

"I would never expect it to." And with that, he walked away.

"Everything okay?" Killian came up, eyeing Gold as he walked away.

"Everything is fine."

"I don't like him being near you or Emma. He is not to be trusted."

"Killian, it's fine. He actually came over to see how I was doing." He gave her a look of disbelief. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. With pregnancy apparently the idea that you are made of glass pops in the head of every man you're close to. She expected it from Will, but from Killian, Neal and even David. It was annoying. She could wipe them all out with a flick of her wrist if she really wanted to. Will came over and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. David took a fork to a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Well...it appears that there is more news to be shared." He said with his signature smile.

"As a matter of fact there is." Will laughed. "I somehow convinced this highly intelligent and beautiful woman to be my wife." Will pulled her close and kissed her and everyone in Granny's clapped.

"I thought a woman of your stature, talent and abilities would choose better than a common thief." a voice in the ground said loudly once everyone's cheers quieted down. The crowd parted and there stood Marian.

"Are you kidding me? You married the Prince of Thieves over there." Remmy stared Marian down. "No offense Robin. It's meant with love." She added in.

"Well, well...quite the mouth you have. I'm curious where you get that from. Could it be from your father?"

"Marian- I'm not sure what your proble-" Remmy was cut off.

"Or perhaps you get your strong will from your mother." Remmy set her jaw.

"Unfortunately, I never had the pleasure of meeting my mother or even knowing who she is."

"Well that's a mystery that I can solve for you." Marian's eyes gleamed and in a swirl of smoke she disappeared. "My dear, I am your mother." Remmy dropped her glass.

"Maleficent..." Remmy's voice came out in a whisper.


	30. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I just wanted to post a little update and let you know that I will be continuing the story. I've just hit a really big road block and I'm not sure where to go from here. This is the worst writers block I've had in a really long time, so I've stepped away for a bit. Please be patient with me. :)

Thanks for all your awesome feedback and support!

-Marianne


	31. Chapter 29

AN: I'm kind of happy that I started this before they Maleficent story line. This way my version of Maleficent's daughter is established already. :)

Remmy stared at Maleficent. She didn't know how to feel. She felt Will's hand on the small of her back. She was trying to wrap her brain around how someone who was born essentially of two villains could posses light magic. She could feel tears in her eyes as she felt flooded with mixed emotions. This was her mother. Her mother that never got a chance to be her mother. But was it her own fault? Had she done so many terrible things that she lost her right to mold another person. But maybe having Remmy would have changed her. Regina changed for Henry. Remmy closed her eyes and felt a tear fall down her cheek. She jumped back as she felt Maleficent wipe it away.

"My darling." Maleficent finally said. "I have waited so long for this moment." Remmy put her had up as David, Emma and Killian approached. They stumbled back a bit. Remmy stared at her.

"You've done so many terrible things. That's why you lost me." Remmy said in almost a whisper.

"Many terrible things have been done to me. Life isn't so black and white. You were MY daughter...these people, they had no right to do what they did." Remmy looked over at a terrified Roland and her heart fell. He lost his mother again.

"Maybe not. But you pretended to be someone you weren't. And now a little boy has his heart broken once again. These people...as you put it may have done terrible things to you. But he didn't. Just like any villain, your collateral damage doesn't matter." Maleficent looked like she was slapped in the face, but composed herself.

"You're right." She sighed. "I saw my opportunity and took it. And I didn't think of the effect it would have." Remmy was surprised at her response. "I just want to know you."

"Remmy...don't." she heard Killian say. Both she and Maleficent ignored him.

"I don't know that I trust you. It's not that easy." Remmy finally said.

"Remmy...you were a pawn. A tool of the Blue Fairy and Rumplestilskin. All he cared about was getting the Dark Curse cast. And Blue...well she has her own agenda. They say they took you away because you were so powerful and I would turn that power dark. But that's not true."

"And right now...you are trying to manipulate me into doing what you want. What about what you did to Aurora? Or Phillip...turning him into that beast. Or the countless people you have killed to get what you want. I'm just supposed to pretend that never happened?"

"You don't know the whole story."

"And I'm sure I wont get it from you. I just...I can't do this right now."

"I'll go...for now. But we are not done Remmy. Not even close." In a puff of smoke she was gone. Remmy stood there for a moment unmoving. She saw the Charmings, Emma and Killian approaching. She took a deep breath before she walked past them and out of the door at Granny's.

Will chased after Remmy. "Where are you going?" She stopped so he could catch up to her but started moving again when she saw Killian and Emma a few feet behind Will. She felt an inner conflict. She wasn't sure if it was her own or if it was coming from the babies. Will finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Can you slow down?"

"No...I can't. I need to get away from everyone. I need some space." Will didn't let go of her arm.

"You're not getting space from me." Remmy signed and rolled her eyes slightly. Before she could say anything else Emma and Killian approached her.

"Where are you going" Emma asked slightly out of breath.

"Away from here." Remmy snapped. Emma took a step back in shock.

"Remmy...what is going on?" Killian asked.

"What's going on? The fact that I have had zero say in most of my life? I never got the chance to know my own parents because other people decided that I shouldn't. That was my mother. And I don't even know her. And every one is assuming that I shouldn't know her. Everyone gets a second chance...except for my parents. I had to create a structure so I could actually see my own father. Do you not get how messed up that is? But yet...Regina and Gold are walking free. Regina got a second chance to be a better person. And she's doing wonderfully. Did anyone ever stop to think that maybe...just maybe...having a child would have changed her? I am sick to death of all of this."

"So what? You're just going to ignore what she did to Robin and Roland? Nevermind the effect it had on Regina?" Emma was clearly frustrated.

"Emma...she is my mother. Seriously? Regina murdered Snow's father...and she moved past that just fine. I'm done with this conversation. Don't follow me." Before anyone could say anything else, Remmy was gone in a swirl of smoke.

"Will...you need to talk some sense in to her."

"and what? Tell her to stay away from her own mother? Do you not get how hard this is for her?" He shook his head. "You're both pretty hypocritical if you ask me. It wasn't too long ago that you were seen as a villain." Will said looking at Killian. "Leave her be. She doesn't need this on top of everything else" Will shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking in the direction of their apartment hoping Remmy would be there when he got there.

"Maleficent...how wonderful to see you." Rumple grinned when he saw her standing in the middle of his shop.

"You asked me here." She looked around at all of his treasures.

"That is true. Our friends are on their way here."

"Our friends?"

"Cruella and Ursula of course."

"I'm surprised. I was sure they hated you as much as I did."

"Well...I had a compelling argument."

"And what's that?"

"We are all going to get our happy endings." Rumple grinned. Maleficent looked up at him. "That's right my dear. When we're done...you will be reunited with your daughter"

Will walked into a dark apartment. He sighed. He had really hoped that Remmy would have gone back there. He dialed her cell phone and it was off. He had no idea where she could be. Was she hiding? Cooling off? Or planning on not coming back? He silently cursed Killian and Emma. He probably could have calmed her down and coaxed her to come home. All he could do now was just wait.


	32. Chapter 30

Remmy turned her phone off after texting Will. She wanted him to know that she was okay but needed some time alone to think. She stood on the docks, the salty wind blowing through her hair. She felt at peace. For the first time that night she felt the quietness hugging her. She felt so confused. She didn't trust The Blue Fairy. She was manipulative. If she was so concerned she could have given Remmy to her father. Given the chance maybe her mother would have changed her ways for her. But she would never know. She wanted to know her mother, but she was scared. What if it made the darkness harder to fight off? That would be catastrophic for her children. The babies were trying to reassure her. They could sense her conflict.

"I thought I might find you here" the voice yanked her from her deep thoughts. Remmy turned around.

"Neal." She was genuinely happy to see him.

"Will called me. He figured I could offer you some insight being the son of The Dark One and all." He sat down and gestured for Remmy to sit next to him. He took her hand as she told him every thing she was thinking. Her hopes. Her fears. Her doubts. Her frustrations. It felt good to talk to someone who understood.

"I think you have to try and at least talk to her. Hope for the best but prepare for the worst. There is a good chance that she will disappoint you. Probably more than once. My father has. But he keeps trying. He's flawed. But at the end of the day he regrets his mistakes. He loves me. And I love him."

"I feel so cheated. Cheated out of the life I should have had." She tried to hold back her tears but it was pointless. "But it's so strange because as angry as I am...I'm not sure I would change anything."

"Why's that?" Neal asked, he knew the answer, but he wanted her to say it. Admitting it may help ease the pain she was feeling.

"I never would have had my Dad. Even in the short time he and I spent together, he was amazing. I never would have met Killian. Things have been off with him and I...but he will always be my anchor. I may not have ever known you, or Emma the way I do now. I wouldn't have Will." She sighed. "I feel like I'm being pulled in a million different directions. I think if they had just told me the truth. If Blue had just told me when I asked her, I wouldn't be so angry." Neal squeezed her hand.

"I'm here for you. Anything you need." She nodded.

"I know." She put her head on his shoulder. It was comforting to know that someone knew exactly how she felt when it came to her mother. What was even more comforting was that Will had known exactly what she needed.

"Did you really try to convince her that she shouldn't know her own mother?!" Regina was shocked and incredibly appalled. "I used to be a villain. I changed for Henry. You don't know that Maleficent wont change for her. She had her child ripped away from her. Of course she's angry. Of course she's willing to do whatever it takes to find Remmy. Both of you should understand that feeling as mothers. We've all made mistakes. I've made some of the worst. But did you think Remmy wouldn't fly off the handle? She has been searching for this answer for so long. I got a shot at redemption. The one handed wonder got his. Who are you to say that Maleficent shouldn't get hers?"

"She's right Emma." Snow agreed with Regina. "Everyone deserves a chance."

"We can't just blindly trust her though." David interjected. "We have to have our guards up. Remmy wont be thinking clearly. She's pregnant on top of this. We need to make sure that we protect her if something goes wrong."

"Maleficent wont hurt Remmy. That's her daughter. She traveled through time to find her." Regina shook her head. "Look, I'm not saying that we just look the other way. Yes...it's important to be prepared if Maleficent ends up staying dark. But you cannot interfere with the relationship Remmy decides she wants to have with her. If she wants your help, she'll ask. Trust me, I've been on the other end of her anger. She can hold her own. She's not a child."

"The Evil Queen is right." Killian conceded. Regina shot him a dirty look for the use of Evil. But she said nothing. "Whatever decision Remmy makes, we need to respect it. We need to support her. I've made a lot of mistakes since she's come back into my life. I wont risk pushing her away for good."

"Agreed." Emma sighed. She was concerned. But Regina was right. They would just have to take the gamble.

Rumple smiled as Cruella's signature vehicle pulled up to the town line. He watched Cruella and Ursula get out of the vehicle. He tossed the Snow Queen's scroll out to them. After Ursula picked it up, the two villainous women got back into the car and barreled over the town line. "Welcome Dearies" he greeted Cruella at her open window.

"What are we doing here?" Ursula snapped.

"We're all going to get our happy endings." he acted as if they should have known the answer.

"And how's that?" Cruella looked at Gold skeptically.

"All in due time. But first we must meet up with our 4th member." Cruella and Ursula looked at each other quizically. Gold just smiled. He told the women how to find his shop and in a poof of smoke he was gone. They were left to contemplate if they could trust him as they drove quietly through Storybrooke.

Remmy quietly shut her apartment door behind her. Soon they would be in their house. It was late. After Neal had left, Remmy sat at the docks for a while just thinking about what she wanted to do. The apartment was dark. She had told Will not to wait up for her. She quietly tip toed through the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom. He was laying on their bed, on top of the blankets looking peaceful. Remmy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She slowly turned around to see her mother sitting in the chair in her bedroom. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"What did you do to him?" Remmy asked, her voice full of emotion.

"Temporary Sleeping Curse. I didn't want him interrupting our conversation."

"Right now...I have nothing to say to you." Remmy was in disbelief.

"You can't be serious. From what I could see, you were quite distraught about loosing the chance at growing up with your real family."

"Do you really think I'm going to want to know you if you hurt the people I love the most? Look what you did to Robin and Roland. You made that little boy lose his mother for a 2nd time. You're watching me, breaking into my home and putting my fiancée under a curse so you can get what you want?"

"I just want the chance to know you!" There was almost a cry in Maleficent's voice.

"NO" Remmy yelled. "Not like this! How could you think I would want anything to do with you if you were behaving like this?"

"I am your MOTHER!" Maleficent roared.

"Right now, no, you're not. You want me? You want to be in my life? You have to earn it! I will not be around you or your dark magic. If you can change, perhaps then we can talk."

"You want me to change? You don't even know me!"

"I know enough to know that I will not have Dark Magic around my children." Before Remmy could say anything else, Maleficent was gone. Remmy sat down for a while to compose herself. She didn't want Will seeing her so upset. Maybe she had gotten through to Maleficent. Maybe like Regina she could be redeemed. What Remmy didn't know was that Maleficent was meeting with some of her told Friends.


	33. Chapter 31

**Hello my little Ducklings! So sorry it's been a while. I've been toying with the direction I want to take this in. Last night's AMAZING finale finally helped me decide. It's kind of exciting to see some of the ideas you've come up with showcased on the show...even if it's done in a different way. I almost died of happiness when they called Rumple "The Light One". Totally different story, but similar concept. And then this season with Mal having a long lost daughter. My Fangirl heart is so happy. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm also thinking this may end up as a multi-story fic. I have some really good ideas. (At least I think so). I'll try to keep the updates coming more frequently. But stick with me! I work full-time and I have 2 sets of twins (5 and 3) so life gets hectic. But I promise I wont just give up on the story. :) **

Remmy was angry. Irate was a better description of what she was feeling. Never did she get so enraged until after she came to Storybrook and the darkness that had been hiding within her had been woken. It was lingering around her like the humidity on a hot August afternoon. Will was still asleep. She wasn't sure how long her mother's sleeping curse would last. And while she could have awoken him, she knew the curse was temporary and it gave her time to brood. How badly she had always wanted her mother. Growing up she would have given anything to have a mother to guide her through life. And now she had her and Remmy didn't know what to do. She was certain had she not been taken away from her mother that Maleficent would have changed. She could feel it. Her mother would have been different. Her darkness would have faded. She and Remmy could have been happy. The lightness inside of Remmy would have brightened Maleficent's world and all that she had lost that had made her so dark wouldn't have mattered anymore. As angry as she was with her mother...she blamed The Blue Fairy more. If she hadn't intervened, everything would have been different. Things would have been _better._ Remmy knew it had to be about Henry. Every thing that Blue had done was to ensure that Emma had been sent to this realm. Blue wanted Emma to be alone. She could have found a way to make sure Marco had built the wardrobe and sent Snow with Emma. But no, if Emma had gone with Snow she never would have met Neal and Henry wouldn't be here. She knew August as a child wouldn't have been able to fight temptation of living his own life. The Heart of the Truest Believer belonged to Henry. That magic may be even stronger than Remmy and Emma's. Remmy wondered if the prophecy of Henry being The Dark One's undoing hadn't come to pass yet. They thought it had when they were in Neverland, but perhaps not. Remmy pushed the dark thoughts of what she wanted to do to The Blue Fairy out of her mind when she felt a flutter from within. Regardless of how angry she was, she had to push that darkness away for the sake of her children. She wouldn't allow her children to live without goodness in their lives. She wouldn't succumb to the darkness. Remmy stood up from her couch when she heard a knock at her door. She looked through the peep hole and sighed opening the door and was greeted with a concerned looking Killian.

"Don't slam it in my face." his eyes were pleading. She stepped aside so he could walk in. "I'm sorry for earlier. You were right. You're always right."

"Can you say that again?" She gave him a smirk. He opened his arms and she eagerly hugged him. She hated being at odds with him. He was like coming home after a long trip. Regardless of how much they had been arguing, Remmy adored him. Regardless of her resentment from the past, nothing he could do would make her turn her back on the one solid relationship she had most of her life.

"I just worry about you. I know I don't have the right to be over protective anymore. But the idea that she could hurt you even more makes me want to keep you as far from her as possible. Those are my only motives."

"I know." She pulled away from him and squeezed his hands with tears in her eyes.

"What is it love?" She closed her eyes and let her tears of frustration out. She quickly told him of what had transpired earlier with Maleficent.

"Killian- I don't now what to do. I so want her to be my mother. I mean, she is my mother. But I want that relationship with her. You know how badly I've longed for a mother. I'm just scared. But I'm not scared of what she's going to do. I'm scared of what she'll make me become."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid she will push me into the darkness." it was almost a whisper. That was what she was afraid of the most. Becoming the thing that she had slayed most of her life.

"How is that even possible? You are filled with light magic"

"No one is completely good or evil Killian. You know that. You know that better than anyone. You also know that since I found a way to bring Neal back that I've been...different. It's the darkness trying to consume me. Releasing him from that vault was almost like lighting the match to ignite the darkness within me. It's the price of playing with dark magic. Essentially bending the rules of magic. Releasing Neal's trapped soul."

"You can fight it Remmy. You have too much good within you to let it overcome you. You have too much to fight for."

"I know I do. But it doesn't make me any less scared."

"I know. You look exhausted. Have you slept at all?" It was 4am. Killian had been standing watch outside of her apartment to make sure she was safe and was surprised to see a light come on in her window.

"I can't sleep. I can't turn my head off. That's why I didn't wake Will. I figured I'd just let the sleeping curse wear off. He would hover."

"Come on...come sit." He led her to the couch and sat down putting his arm around her as if he could protect her. After a while he felt her body relax and her breathing slow, he was happy he could make her feel safe enough to sleep still.

Will's mind felt fuzzy when he woke up. Remmy's side of the bed was left untouched. He felt panic rise to his chest and looked at the clock. 6:30am. He slowly stood up, feeling like his legs were made of lead. He made his way down the hall and stopped when he saw Remmy sleeping in the arms of Killian Jones. He felt a strong pang of jealousy. Why hadn't she come to HIM when she got home? He tried to push the jealousy down, but images of watching the Pirate kiss her flooded his brain. Killian must have felt Will's eyes burning into him and his eyes shot open. Will watched as he slowly stood, laying Remmy down on the couch. Killian saw the look in Will's eyes. A look he often had when he saw Emma with Baelfire.

Killian motioned for Will to follow him outside. Will closed the door quietly to not wake Remmy while battling the urge to punch Killian in the face.

"I'm assuming you don't recall what happened." Killian stared at a stone faced Will who had his arms crossed in front of him.

"Enlighten me" Killian rolled his eyes. Slightly happy at Will's reaction. Mostly because he knew that Will would give his life for Remmy's. He leaned against the deck and filled Will in on the sleeping curse he was placed under, why he had been there and what Remmy had told him.

"I don't understand why she didn't wake me."

"I'm assuming she felt guilty because it was her mother that did it. She struggling."

"You think I don't know that?" Will was irritated. He was the one that had given Remmy the space she needed. He was the one that sent Neal to her knowing he understood. Neal understood better than Will could. That's what she had needed. It didn't make it easier for him, but he wanted to make sure she was okay. But when it came to comforting her, it should be him, not Killian Jones.

"You don't need to be jealous. I'm in love with Emma. Remmy is in love with you. She and I are close, and while we've been at odds on and off. I'm not going to not be there for her. You need to accept that." Will stared at him for a moment. He knew he was right. And he was being foolish. But the idea of the woman he loved seeking comfort from anyone but him drove him crazy.

"Sorry Mate."

"Apologies not necessary. This can't be easy for you either. She's hurting- so you're hurting too." Will was surprised at his understanding. "I've watched Emma suffer on more than one occasion." Will nodded.

"I just want to help her. I don't know what to do. I feel so useless."

"There may not be much you can actually do, but support her. That is all she really needs. That and maybe distraction. I worry what this will do to her pregnancy"

"She's been under extreme stress. I wish she could just let it all go."

"She and Emma are very much alike. They will sacrifice their well being for the ones that they love. Bear that in mind. I'm going to head out. Tell her I will call her later." Will nodded. He stared in at a sleeping Remmy. All he wanted to do was rescue her. He just needed to figure out how to do it.

Remmy promised Will a full conversation when he got out of work. She had been too tired this morning to get into anything with him. She promised him she was okay. She could see the worry all over his face. He swore they would figure everything out. The desperate kiss he gave to her before she left told her he would do whatever he needed to do for her. She never thought that she would ever be so in love with anyone the way she was with him. He would be the one that would keep her in the light. She knew that he would always be the one that saved her.

Rumpelstiltskin was up to something. She knew it. She could _feel _it. He was harder to figure out in Storybrooke. In the Enchanted Forest, she would have been able to see his schemes coming. She watched him as he walked into Granny's with Belle. She had called Belle earlier in the guise of needing help with some research. Belle had told her of her Lunch plans, but that she could stop by later in the afternoon. Remmy was guaranteed at least a half an hour to figure out what he was doing before The Dark One returned to his shop. In a swirl of light blue smoke she was in the back room of his pawn shop. She tip toed towards the door to look into the main shop. Henry was cleaning the counter tops. As much as she wanted to ask him for help, she didn't want him endangered. With a simple flick of her hand, Henry was asleep. She flinched after she did it. No, she wasn't like her mother. This wasn't a sleeping curse. She needed him to be safe and he wouldn't even realize the lapse in time. She entered the front of the shop to lock the door.

She wasn't sure where he would hide any evidence. It could be hidden in a multitude of places. The only thing she was sure of was that it was in this very shop. He wouldn't risk keeping it at home for Belle to discover. She summoned some magic and a safe glowed. She used her magic to open it up. Inside was his dagger, and as tempting as it was to take it, she didn't want to tip him off. Underneath the dagger's box was an envelope. Remmy opened it and scanned what was written down. The address to Cruella DeVil's home in New York City. The name and address of an aquarium in the city as well. She took a picture of the information with her cell phone and she stuffed the information back into the envelope. A gleam in the back of the small safe caught her eye. She reached in and pulled out a dragon claw baby rattle. Remmy's inhaled deeply. This had to belong to Maleficent. In turn, that meant that this very rattle belonged to her. She struggled internally for a moment and put the rattle back in the safe along with the paper work. Now was not the time to get caught. After closing the safe she quickly unlocked the door and slipped into the back room. With another flick of her hand, Henry was back to his work none the wiser.

Remmy now had something to research with Belle.

Remmy paced her apartment waiting for Will to get home. She was satisfied with what she had read in the Library about Cruella and evidently Ursula. She had come up with a lie to cover up Rumple's connection for now. She mentioned that she heard that the two women were connected to her mother. Interestingly enough, Belle confirmed that the three women had kidnapped her to get to The Dark One. There was more to the story, she knew that there was. But the question that remained was what was he doing that required him working with the three villains. She would work on that piece of the puzzle later. Confident in her gut feelings once again, she felt the darkness in her subside. As long as she was striving for the greater good, the darkness would fade. It seemed easy enough. But she knew nothing in life was that easy. She quickly sat down when she heard Will's keys in the door. She picked up a magazine so he didn't realize she had been brooding instead. He walked in with a bouquet of lavender colored roses and what appeared to be dinner. She smiled her first genuine smile in days. As soon as he placed what he carried onto the counter, Remmy was in his arms hugging him. Her arms around his neck. His lips met hers and she found herself lost in his kiss. At that moment, she couldn't get enough of him. He pulled away breathlessly.

"If this is the kind of reaction I get, I'll bring flowers home every day." His boyish grin made her smile again.

"I just missed you today." Her head cocked to the left as she gazed up at him. "I miss you every moment I'm not with you." He kissed her again, lightly this time.

"I can't say that I don't want to keep kissing you like that...among other things. But we really do need to talk."

"I know. And I'm not trying to weasel out of that. But it had been a full day since I had your arms around me and I couldn't wait another second." She moved her arms around his waist hugging him again resting her face against his chest. She felt him sigh and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on her head. She inhaled deeply, the smell of him still gave her butterflies in her stomach. She eventually pulled away and took his hands. "Go change and wash up. I'll set up dinner and we'll eat and talk." He kissed her forehead before pulling away and heading down the hall.

Remmy stood on her tip toes to get plates out of the cupboard. She set the plates and food on the coffee table. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer for Will and got herself some ice water. She opened the bag and pulled out the Chinese food she had been craving for the past few days. She assumed there would be more cravings coming her way in the months to come. She put her hands on her not yet bulging stomach and felt what seemed like a light glowing inside of her. The child with the light magic. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt hopeful. At the end of the day, she was a hero. Henry always said that a hero got their happy ending. She silently prayed he was right. She jumped when she felt Will slip his arms around her from behind.

"Come sit." he whispered in her ear. She felt a chill down her back. The very best kind of chill.

"I'm sorry I ran last night Will. I just had to get away from everyone. I felt so stifled." She sat "Indian Style" on the couch. She had always hated that saying. But the line they taught children now about Apple Sauce was even worse.

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand. I just don't want you to shut me out completely. I know you needed time to clear your head. And I knew that you needed someone that understood how you felt. That's why I called Neal."

"I know. It amazes me that you know exactly what I always need." She smiled at him.

"Why didn't you kiss me and wake me after your mother left?" That was the burning question, wasn't it.

"I was angry."

"So? You don't think I could have helped you feel less angry?"

"That's the thing Will. I wanted to feel the rage that was pulsing through me." He gave her a funny look.

"Why would you want to feel something like that?" She didn't want to answer him. She was afraid of how he'd react. She didn't say anything, but she felt a single tear slip down her cheek. "You can tell me. You can tell me anything."

"Because it felt good." It was strange to say it to him.

"What does that even mean?" He didn't look horrified, much to her surprise.

"It means that I could be very comfortable in the Dark." That caught his attention. He was silent for a moment.

"You're supposed to feel like that- at first. The darkness feels good Remmy, but only in the beginning. It makes you feel safe and good and like you're making everyone get what they have coming to them. But then, that warm fuzzy feeling goes away. And slowly, that darkness starts eating at your soul until there's nothing left of who you were. Then there's only darkness and a hole in your heart that nothing will ever fill. Don't you ever let yourself get comfortable there again. I watched a woman that I loved succumb to the darkness, she was never the same. Even after she redeemed herself. There was still a part of who she was missing. I wont give up any part of you. If you let the darkness take you, it would kill me. I would slowly die on the inside. And what of our children? Did you forget? In order to save them, you have to save yourself." Remmy saw Will as raw as she had ever seen him. She, for the first time, saw the real pain that was inside of him due to what he had already endured. The tears in his eyes broke her heart. She knew at that moment she could never welcome any Darkness ever again. She loved him too much to do that to him. She quickly climbed into his lap and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I will never let anything take me away from you. I promise. I will never welcome that into me ever again." She stared into his deep brown eyes as relief flooded his face. "I love you more than anything in this world. I promise you, I will always be the person you fell in love with. The two sat in a tight embrace letting the food on the table grow cold.


	34. Chapter 32

Remmy stared at herself in the full length mirror that stood in her beautiful walk in closet that Will and Marco had built for her in the farm house. She had her tank top folded up and the band of her shorts folded down. Her 4th month pregnant belly slightly protruding. She rested her hand on the hard bump.

It had been 6 weeks since she discovered Cruella and Ursula were in Storybrooke. The two women had created some sort of trinity with her mother. Their plans still unclear. Although Remmy did enjoy Cruella's snark.

The renevations on the house were complete. David, Neal and Killian had helped Marco and Will complete the house. She felt at home for the first time since the Jolly Roger. She wiggled her toes in the plush cerulean carpet. She gazes around their room of the shade of blue and gold and peacock feather accents. The large 4 Posted bed with gold satin bedding, except for the sheets. Remmy hated nothing more than satin sheets.

She curled her lip up. Nothing fit. And she had no desire to go shopping. She jumped when she heard Will clear his throat. She glanced over her shoulder, her unruly blonde hair flipping behind her. He was leaning against the doorway arms crossed infront of him. She smiled as he sauntered over to her in a way that only he could. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing his palms on her stomach, his chin rested on her shoulder.

"As much as I love you walking around half naked love, people will be arriving soon."

"Who decided on a party?"

"It's your birthday darling...of course we're going to celebrate" Remmy turned around and wrapped her arms around Will's neck.

"We could just have our own private party." Will smirked and stepped back.

"You are very tempting. But Emma and Henry are already downstairs" he kissed Remmy's forehead. "Get dressed and come down. Stop obsessing, you and your belly look wonderful always." Remmy smiled at him as he walked out. She groaned as she pulled on a pair of flare legged jeans and a black jersey knit off the shoulder fitted top. She smiled at the round protrusion in the middle of her body. She wasn't the flowy top kind of girl. She tried to smooth down her unruly hair. She stopped for a moment as she realized she had her mothers hair. She tried to shut out the unwelcomed thought. She shut off her closet light and headed downstairs

* * *

Remmy smiled at Will from a distance. He was busy boasting and showing off the house.

"You look happy. Really happy." Rumple approached Remmy. She was still getting used to him being around gatherings with Neal.

"I'm trying. When are you going to tell me what you're up to?"

"So it was you that broke into my shop."

"Well what can I say? I know when you're up to something."

"Regina isn't the only one looking for the Author."

"I would have thought you had your happy ending. Your son. Belle. You seem to have beat the odds"

"Except my heart is nearly all black" Remmy stared at him with a shocked stare. "The curse changed things for me too. My magic cannot save my heart from the darkness. Soon The Curse of The Dark One will snuff out the humanity. And then no one will be safe."

"Does Neal know?"

"No." Remmy gave him a look. "I'm sure you're wondering about Cruella and Ursula. It's helpful when you align yourself with those who want the same as you" before The Dark One could finish Neal approached giving his father a weary look.

"Everything Ok?" Remmy nodded. Neal narrowed his eyes at his father and then walked away.

"Why didn't you come to me instead? I can try and figure it out."

"There is nothing you can do. My only hope is The Author" Remmy didn't trust him. He was leaving something out.

"So why not align yourself with Regina? You're up to something and rest assured I will figure it out." Remmy stalked away from him and stepped out on her back deck. The cool air slapped her in the face. She shivered. She jumped when she felt a coat slipping over her shoulders.

"Happy Birthday Love. You're a hot commodity. I've been trying to get you alone all night" Will whispered in her ear and she smiled leaning her back into his chest.

"You've been busy show boating" He kissed her ear.

"That seemed like an intense conversation with the Dark One"

"Isn't it always?"

"True. But I wish you would just let go of your need to stop his scheming. Let Emma deal with it."

"I can't." Will turned her around.

"You have to. We will have two babies in 5 months. You've done your part. It's time to concentrate on us" she cupped his face.

"I am. I need to be sure our children are safe" she kissed him, hoping to distract him. He deepened the kiss pulling her closer. She pulled back when she heard Killian clear his throat.

"Knock it off and come open your gifts"

* * *

Remmy placed the beautiful lace scarf Snow had given her on the pile of her gifts.

She picked up a pink box. There was no card. She looked around questioningly. But no one claimed it. She lifted the cover off and there was a little note that said "for your wedding". Her hands trembles as she removed the tissue paper and pulled out a diamond and white gold tiara.

"It would have been yours." She startled at the sound of her Father's voice. He was out of the prison! She knew David had been leary, but there stood George. She started to cry. Tears of happiness, tears of sadness of what should have been.

"Darling don't cry." George knelt in front of her. She leaned forward and hugged him. Maybe Will was right. Maybe it was time to let go of The Dark One. She glanced over at David who stood smiling at her with Snow by his side.

* * *

Remmy walked into her bedroom and set her gifts on the bed. Snow and Emma had insisted that she go lay down and they would clean up. Killian, David and Will were sitting in the living room reliving stories of their past. She heard a hearty laughter bellow from downstairs. She smiled and slipped her heels off, her feet crying with relief. She walked them and her gifts over to the closet, set the gifts on the bench and put her shoes in their rightful cubby. She slipped her jeans off and pulled on a pair of sweats and went back to the main room to crawl into bed. She was exhausted. Both Emma and Snow knew how pregnancy could wear you out. She was lugging around 2 baby beans, it took it's toll for sure.

"Happy Birthday Remmy" Remmy spun around and there stood Maleficent in her room. She hadn't seen her since the night she found her in her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Remmy stepped back slightly alarmed.

"I wanted to see you on your birthday. I'd never gotten the chance. Please- just give me a few moments." Remmy sighed and sat down on her bed circling her legs infront her. It was the least she could do.

"I know I made a mistake putting Will under that sleeping curse. I shouldn't have done it. Old habits die hard. I'm trying to change. You gave your father a second chance, after everything he has done to David and Snow. Can't you give me one?" Maleficent was pleading.

"But he's proven himself a changed man. Where as you haven't done a thing to show you want to change. You went into hiding."

"I know. I needed time to think. I don't want to make any more mistakes. So...I'm here, to try and right as many wrongs as I can. I know what Gold is planning" Remmy tilted her head to the side, intently. "He wants the Author to re-write his story...all of our stories. Where Villains are the heroes and vice versa. He has the quill the author used to write with. He has August now, trying to get information out of him. He turned him from a child back to an adult. He knows what the Author's door looks like. He just has to figure out how to open the door. After that, the only missing piece is the Ink for the quill. And that is the trickiest part."

"How so?"

"The magic from your children. One of them is destined to be dark. Like Emma, they are the products of True Love. What this current Author did is dark magic, he was altering the stories. Light magic won't make the ink work. But dark magic will. And Dark Magic from an infant is in it's purest form." Remmy's eyes widened in horror.

"He told me tonight that the humanity in him is being destroyed. He's trying to stop that so he doesn't lose Bell and Neal."

"He doesn't know I've told you this. You must not say a word to him. This way I can stay on the inside and be a step ahead of him. I wasn't there for you. And that is partly my fault. But I will do whatever I can to protect you and your children. He knows that you are my happy ending. He thinks what he does in this world wont matter if he gets the Author to re-write our story. He can give me you and your children. But I know it's not real."

"So we have essentially 5 months to stop him."

"Yes."

"God I just want this to be over."

"I will do anything I can."

"Thank you." Remmy was in a state of shock. All of the color had drained from her face. What were they going to do?

"I must go. I have to get back to The Dark One. Wait until tomorrow to tell Emma and her parents what is happening. Gold will be gone in the afternoon, you can come and save August then. Cruella will be there. She is the easiest one to defeat." Remmy nodded.

"Oh Remmy...I wish I had better news. But I have a real gift for you as well." A small box materialized in her hand. She handed it to Remmy. She slowly unwrapped the iridescent blue paper and opened the small box. Inside was a black chrome ring shaped like a dragon. The Dragon's eye glowed green. Remmy stared up at her mother.

"So now I'll always be with you. All you need to do is rub your finger over the eye of the Dragon and I will come find you." Remmy nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'll see you soon." With that. Maleficent was gone. As soon as she poofed away in a swirl of smoke, Will rushed into the room.

"Did I just hear your mother?" He was frantic. Remmy nodded her head. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing will. Is everyone gone?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"I just walked Neal out and I heard her voice."

"Sit down. I need to tell you something." Will sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the same horror that Remmy did as she re-told him what her mother had just shared.


	35. Author's Note 20

**Hey everyone! So I'm officially the worst author ever. I am so so so sorry this hasn't been updated in forever. Life seems to get in my way. BUT- never fear I have been working on the next chapter. I'm going to try and make it super long. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still in love with this story and I haven't forgotten about it. I will update soon. XOXO **


	36. Chapter 33

Remmy's hands trembled as she tried to pour herself some coffee. She couldn't get the thought of Rumpelstilskin spilling a drop of her child's blood. The first step was telling everyone else but making sure Neal didn't find out. He could blow her mother's cover, Remmy didn't want her in danger. Regardless of what she had done, she was still Remmy's mother. She was willing to put her life on the line to protect Remmy and her children. For that- she would be forever grateful.

Will stood in the kitchen doorway. Remmy's forehead was in her hand, coffee spilled all over the counter. He could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. He knew the Dark One was twisted, but going after their children? From a man that searched for his own son for centuries.

"Darling- are you alright?" When she turned around he saw how pale she was. Like she had seen a ghost.

"I'll be fine. I just want to get this over with. Get August out of that cabin and stop The Dark One." Remmy tossed her coffee cup in the sink and wiped up the mess from her shakey hands. She brushed past Will to go upstairs to get changed.

Will's heart broke for her and for him. He would do whatever he had to in order to protect Remmy and their children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you know why Remmy summoned us over so early?" Emma whined as she and Killian made their way out to the Yellow Bug.

"I'm not sure, but she sounded frantic. Something must have happened after we left last night."

"Of course something happened last night. Because we cant ever have a nice evening without it being ruined" Emma grumbled.

"Alright lass, get all your irritation out now so you don't project it onto Remmy" Emma glared at Killian. "Are your parents meeting us there?"

"Yes. Regina and Robin too. But We all have to show up at different times. I don't get it."

"I'm sure there's a good reason."

"I just hope she's okay." Emma tried to push her worry down. But she had a bad feeling in the bit of her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darling everyone else is here." Remy was sitting on their bed, legs circled infront of her looking at the ring her mother had given her.

"Hmmm?" Remmy had been so focused that she didn't hear Will. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. He glanced at the black dragon ring with the bright green stones for eyes.

"Sweet heart everyone is here. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to. We need to get August out of that cabin" he studied her face. Worry deeply set in her eyes. She pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto the middle finger on her right hand. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have to tell Neal!" Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gold had done some despicible things, but even this was beyond him. He had spent lifetimes trying to find his son. She never thought he would cross this line.

"We cannot. Not yet. This is MY call Emma. It is not your child at risk- mine are. I need as much information as I can get. Neal will not keep his mouth shut. And then the flow of info will be gone. And my mother's life will be at risk." Remmy was not going to budge.

"All of the sudden you care about your mother?" Emma shot back. Remmy scoffed.

"You're going to go there? Your parents are the most noble people I know and you shoved them aside for how long? My mother is risking her life to protect my children- regardless of what she's done I will not put her at risk. You just don't like not being in charge. Well it's too bad. Your family isn't at risk, mine is."

"That is not even it. I just think Neal needs to know. He could help." Emma argued back.

"He will know when he needs to. For now he can keep Henry and your brother safe." Remmy wouldn't budge.

"Ok enough. Remmy is right. Neal will cause more complications right now. Gold cannot know that we know his plans." Regina was done listening to the two argue.

"So Regina, you'll keep an eye on Gold and my mother while Emma, Killian, Snow and David get August out of that Cabin and bring him back here." Remmy instructed.

"Do you have a back up plan if Gold finds The Author first?" Snow asked Remmy.

"Yes."

"Care to share what that is love?" Killian finally spoke"

"If Gold gets his hands on The Author then I'm taking my family over the town line. And I'll make sure no one ever finds us."

"You can't just leave." David protested.

"We may not have a choice. Neither of us wants to go. But I won't let any harm come to Remmy or our children." Will's voice had a hint of anger in it. For the first time he had roots and people that he could count on.

"We will find The Author." Emma said with certainty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remmy paced the floors of the house. Her nerves were shot. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Will had gone to the grocery store and then was stopping at Granny's to get food. They had a feeling they would be spending a lot of time at the house. She jumped when she heard footsteps.

"Remmy?" Her fathers voice came from the other side of the house. Remmy made her way through the back room towards the living room.

"Dad- what are you doing here?"

"Will came to me and told me what was going on. He didn't want you to be alone." Remmy hugged her Father.

"Come, let's sit." She said. They both sat on the couch. "We find out this week if the twins are boys or girls."

"What are you hoping for?" George smiled at his daughter.

"I really want a boy and a girl. But in the end it doesn't really matter"

"You're going to have your hands full." Remmy laughed.

"Well their father is quite mischievous so I'm sure." The two laughed talking about the twins. It was the distraction she needed. Suddenly Emma, Killian and August rushed into the house. Remmy jumped to her feet.

"We have a problem." Emma was out of breath.

"What is it?" Remmy felt her stomach drop.

"Not only does Gold know that The Author is behind the door. He figured out Regina was on his tail. He has her."

"What do you mean he has her?"

"As in he took her and is holding her hostage until we bring him The Author."

Remmy sat back down on the couch. She felt sick.

"We think your Mother is a double agent." Killian said as he knelt down infront of Remmy her eyes wide. "It was too easy to get August. I think she and Gold planned this so he would have us distracted and then have something over us. If we don't get him The Author by tomorrow he said that he would kill Regina."


	37. Chapter 34

Remmy blew the door to Gold's cabin open coming face to face with The Dark One and Cruella. Regina was sitting in a chair next to the fire place. Regina was strong, but she couldn't out magic The Dark One.

"Well Ms. Watson I've been expecting your arrival."

"Let Regina go. Now." Gold waved his hand and Regina vanished.

"I just wanted to get you here. I see you wasted no time in coming to the rescue of the woman that murdered your father."

"Shut up." Gold smirked. He knew he was getting under her skin.

"I have a...present...for you."

"You do not have anything that I would ever want."

"Don't be so sure. In my search of this mansion for information on The Author I found this very interesting publication." He presented her with a book that looked exactly like Henry's.

"What is this?"

"Your life if you had never been taken from your father." Remmy narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe you. You created this book."

"I most certainly did not Ms. Watson. Take it. Read it over and if you like what it has to say maybe we can strike up a deal and I can get you the life that you actually deserved."

"I will make no deals with you. I would never trade the life I have right now."

"Don't be so sure." Gold sneered. He needed to get her to want to change her story. This book would do it, he was sure of it. Before Remmy could say anything further, Gold sent her and the book back to her house.  
_

Remmy and the book fell to the ground in the middle of her living room, startling everyone there.

"Are you okay?" Will rushed to her side. She nodded her head.

"I'm fine. Holding Regina was just a ploy to get me there."

"For what?" David furrowed his brow.

"To give me that." She pointed to the book. "Apparently it's what the book of my life if I had stayed with George."

"Why did he give you that?" Will helped her up and then picked the book up.

"He thinks that I will want this life more than the one I have and I'll help him in order to get it. Which will never happen. I wouldn't trade what I have for anything." Will squeezed her hand. Killian looked on with interest.

"And what does that book say?" Killian finally asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Will gave her a questioning look.

"If you wouldn't change anything, then why read it?"

"Because I could know the woman that would have acted as my mother. I could know my real father better. What he would have been like instead. Maybe James would have been different too. Or maybe he would have stayed with David. I don't know." Will nodded. Remmy took the book from him. "How is August? Is he okay?"

"He's in the guest room resting. Gold put him through a lot. Blue is with him right now." Remmy nodded at Emma.

"Come get me when he's awake. I need to go lay down." She felt a wave of fatigue hitting her.

"Come on Love, I'll help you upstairs." Killian took her arm and led her towards the stairs. As Will watched them walk away he had a feeling that Remmy may change her mind and take the life she was supposed to have. She could give up her past of painful memories. He knew she loved him, but he wasn't sure if he was enough for her.

"Does she seem off to anyone else?" Emma asked.

"Can you blame her? She's had a lot of information thrown at her in the last day." Will said without looking at Emma.

"She'll be fine." Snow said. "We should go though. August will be resting for a while. Emma, why don't you go check on Regina and Henry."

"I think I'm going to stay here. I want to be here when August wakes. Regina is okay." Snow nodded. She and David put their coats on and hugged Emma goodbye. Once they were gone, Emma eyed Will.

"Remmy meant what she said Will. She wouldn't trade the life she has for everything. She loves you. And you have two beautiful children on the way. There is nothing in that book that would make her give any of it up.

"Deep down I know that, but there's a part of me that is still worried."

"I can understand that." Emma nodded. "But everything will be okay."

"I could rip Gold's face off. She gave him his son back."

"There's a reason...I just don't know what it is. But I will find out. I promise you." Will nodded. "I'm going to go and check on August." Will nodded. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He should have taken Remmy's suggestion about leaving Storybrook when she last suggested it.

Remmy came out of her walk in closet in one of Will's T-shirts and a pair of shorts. Killian was looking out the window and startled her.

"What are you doing?" Remmy gave him a puzzled look.

"Waiting for you. I'm worried about you." She sighed.

"Killian, I'm fine. I promise." He walked over to her and studied her face.

"You're not. You're incredibly pale and you look exhausted."

"I didn't sleep last night." Killian sighed.

"Come on Love, lay down. I'll stay here until you fell asleep." Remmy nodded. She crawled into bed under the blankets. Killian kicked his boots off and sat on top of the blankets. "I promise you...Gold will not get to your child. I don't care what I have to do to protect you and your children. No harm will come to any of you." Remmy blinked tears out of her eyes. She took Killian's hand and squeezed it. He sat there with her for an hour until she fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 35

Remmy wiped the tears from her eyes as she read the book Rumple had given her. She was in her office that was downstairs. It was off the kitchen and had double glass doors that led to the back deck. She was seated at her large desk. She closed the book. As much as she loved the father that raised her, seeing how things could have been with George and his wife, she was struggling. Everything was different. They still took James in, and he was different too. The guilt George had felt for giving her up had hardened him. It had changed him. It molded James into the selfish man he had become before he died. She mourned the brother she never got to know. She mourned the step mother that would have loved her as her own.

What if the book was a lie? What if it was another manipulation of the Dark One? He wanted to change his story so badly that he made one up for her? What if she could have the childhood in this book, but still have Will? Still have her children? The writer could do anything couldn't he?

No, she wouldn't cave. It wouldn't be real. She couldn't fall to the trickery of Rumpelstiltskin. She would be accepting darkness for her child to be. And who even knew if Rumple would follow through with what he promised her. This was why Will didn't want her to take the book. She took it and threw it into the bottom drawer of her desk. Out of site, out of mind. The Dark One wanted her distracted and she wouldn't have it. She needed to come up with a plan to stop him from coming after her child. She had a plan in the back of her mind, but she wasn't ready to consider it yet. It was beyond anything she had ever wanted to do, teetering on the edge of a very dark deed. One that would most definitely lead one of her babies towards darkness. She had to do everything she could to avoid that. But she would do whatever necessary to keep them out of the hands of the greatest evil she had ever known. It was well after midnight. Will was upstairs asleep. Emma and Killian were sleeping in one of the guest rooms, August resting in another. There were three more empty rooms. One Nursery, One Playroom until the babies were old enough to be in their own rooms and a 3rd guest room. She contemplated offering Emma and Henry a place to stay. Room was tight at the Charming Loft. She would enjoy having Emma and Henry around. She knew Henry would love to help with the babies.

Or maybe she just needed the distraction. She felt so many things at once. She knew part of it was because of her pregnancy. She could feel their magic rumbling inside of her. It was an unsettling feeling but she would gladly keep her children inside as long as she could. It was the only way she could keep them 100% protected.

"Are you okay Love?" Will's voice made her jump.

"I was until you scared me. I think I may have peed a little." Will laughed. The smile Remmy had was the first genuine smile he'd seen from her since her birthday.

Will approached Remmy and wrapped his arms around her waist. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a while. What has you smiling?"

"You. I love you so much. I can't live in misery waiting for something awful to happen. I put that book away. I saw what I needed to see."

"And what was that?"

"What my childhood would have been like. I have always needed to know. But I wouldn't have changed anything. I wouldn't have ended up here. You have NOTHING. To worry about."

"You don't want to know what the rest of your life would have been?"

"No. All I need is you." Will kissed her.

"It's late. Let's get you to bed." Remmy nodded her head and let Will lead her upstairs fully intending on leaving that book behind.

* * *

_"Mallory come here!" Remmy yelled out. Her 4 year old daughter was racing around the Castle. Her jet black curls bouncing behind her. Remmy had given her Nanny the day off so she could have some one on one time with her young child. _

_"Here I come!" The little girl's bright blue eyes were smiling as she ran towards her mother. Remmy couldn't be angry with her daughter for running off like that. Her bright smile made it virtually impossible. _

_"Darling, you cannot run off like that."_

_"But why Mommy? We're at home."_

_"I know, but it isn't very lady like. And you have to practice at home what you will do elsewhere."_

_"Okay okay." Mallory took Remmy's hand._

_"When will Daddy and Morgan be home?" _

_"Soon my love." _

_"Why did Morgan go alone with Daddy?" _

_"Because Daddy and I like to take turns having special time with the two of you. Just because you're twins doesn't mean you must do everything together. It's good for you and your sister to have time apart. Don't you like spending time with just Mommy?"_

_"Of course I do! I just miss my sister that's all."_

_"Come on sweetheart, it's time for your nap."_

_"But Morgan isn't taking a nap!" the little girl protested._

_"Morgan is on her way back right now and as soon as she gets home she will be taking a nap. No arguments." Mallory sighed knowing she was defeated._

_"Fine." she pouted as she followed her mother into her bedroom. Remmy tucked her daughter in and tipped toed out of the room. _

_"Darling, we're home." A familiar voice made the hair on Remmy's neck stand on end. She slowly turned around to see Killian Jones carrying another curly black haired girl that was asleep on his shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. The feel of his facial hair on her cheek sent shivers down her spine. He looked into her eyes and smiled before carrying their 2nd daughter into her bedroom..._

Remmy shot straight up in bed. It was the most vivid dream she had ever had. It was so real. More like a memory. She slowly slid out of bed. She pulled a hooded sweat shirt over her tank top, it was so long it covered her flannel PJ shorts. She quietly closed their bedroom door and headed downstairs. She needed water and air.

She sat on the bench on the deck of her newly remodeled house. She had never had a dream like that about Killian. Why now? She could almost feel his beard on her cheek again. She tried to push the images out of her mind. She couldn't. All she could see were the two beautiful black curly haired girls with their bright blue eyes.

"Remmy?" Emma's voice made her jump. She hadn't heard anyone come out onto the deck.

"Hey." Remmy gave her a small smile. She felt guilty even though she had no reason to feel that way. She had been outside for about an hour.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was having some strange dreams, I needed some air. What are you doing up?"

"I came down to get some water and I saw you sitting out here. Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I'm actually going to head back up to bed." Emma smiled at Remmy.

"Thanks again for letting us bring August here. I know we can keep him safer here than anyplace else."

"Of course Emma." Emma went back inside and headed towards the kitchen. Remmy stood up and headed back upstairs to her and Will's bedroom. She smiled as he was still fast asleep. She took the hoodie she had put on and hung it on her closet door handle. She crawled back into bed next to Will. She kissed his cheek and then rested her head on his bare chest. The sound of his heartbeat lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hello August. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm glad you're awake." Remmy smiled from the doorway. August needed a moment to respond. She was beautiful. Her curly blonde hair, dark blue eyes, everything you'd expect from a person yielding powerful light magic. Remmy didn't notice his pause.

"Likewise." He finally said. "It's an honor to meet you. Your reputation proceeds you." Remmy laughed.

"Thank you. How are you feeling? All of that magic is quite a shock to the system."

"I'll be okay."

"So this author...he's behind a door in the book. He sounds like someone we may not want around Storybrooke. I know Regina and Emma want to find a way to let him out."

"But your gut says no?"

"Exactly. Do you know how?"

"Yes- but I haven't shared that info yet."

"I would prefer if you didn't. And I don't want to know. They will figure it out and I'm not sure if they will listen to me. But this way I have more time."

"I don't like keeping this from Emma- but, I agree with you. So mums the word."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Remmy crossed the room and sat in a plush chair near the bed August was occupying.

"Blue- can she really be trusted?"

"She did give me a real life and a second chance. Why do you ask?"

"I feel like she has ulterior motives. Something beyond the greater good. I got a glimpse into my life had she left me with King George. Things were better. He and my brother were good men. My mother- from what I saw started to change. If Blue hadn't pulled me away...I just think her reasoning may be darker than any of us know."

"It's certainly possible."

"I just feel like everything she's done had a purpose to her. If she hadn't given Neal that magic bean...Rumple never would have needed the dark curse. And if it weren't for Blue...he never would have known about it. It was her idea to send Emma to this land. If Emma and Neal hadn't both come here...Henry never would have been born. It can't be a coincidence that Emma and Neal met. And then Regina adopting Henry? Gold finding his own grandson for her? There can't be that many coincidences. But why?"

"I wish I had an answer for you."

"I don't trust her. Henry has the heart of the truest believer. That's a powerful thing." Remmy didn't trust him enough to tell him that Henry would soon possess some of the most powerful light magic anyone could have. Henry would be in danger if the wrong person found out. "I have to get going. I'll talk to you later." Remmy rushed out of the room before August could say anything else.

She hurried down the hall into her bedroom and shut the door. She went to her closet and pulled the dragon ring her mother gave her from the top drawer of her jewelry box. She needed to talk to her mother.


	39. Chapter 36

Will was worried about Remmy. She was so withdrawn lately. There seemed to be a stalemate between her and Rumple. But will was certain he and the evil trio were still working on their plan. Remmy had said Maleficent hadn't given her any recent developments stating that Rumple was plotting silently. He wasn't sure if he trusted her or believed her. He didn't dare mention that to his fiance. He didn't want to upset her more than she seemed to be lately. He simply planned on keeping his guard up to keep her protected. It's all he could do. He didn't understand why she was shutting him out. But then again, she was shutting everyone out. Especially Killian. She was keeping Will at arm's length, but it was like there was an ocean between her and Killian. They always fought. It was their personalities, they were too much a like. This...this was different.

Emma, Killian and Henry had been staying at the house. Emma was happy to have more privacy than she did at the loft. Will liked having a full house. They were a patchwork family. He missed having a family. Hook was quickly becoming the brother he had always wanted. He and Robin were close now after everything that had happened. He was marrying the most beautiful and wonderful woman he had ever met. He was going to be a father. Dark One or not...he wasn't letting anyone take any of it away from him. He stood in their kitchen at the island looking out the window. Remmy was sitting on the porch swing on their deck. the wind was blowing her curly blonde hair. He could tell she was lost in her own thoughts. He wished that she would open up to him. All he wanted was for her to be happy; He would do anything for her. Killian walked into the kitchen breaking Will from his thoughts.

"How is she today?" Killian asked as he followed Will's line of vision.

"The same."

"She will come around. She's been dealing with a lot. Her mother, the pregnancy, this madness with The Crocodile. It's affecting her. Give her time."

"Truthfully I wouldn't be so concerned if she wasn't shutting you out too."

"Well I tend to give my opinion whether she likes it or not. Sometimes she need to just simply work things out on her own. But I know someone that she may open up to."

"I'm listening. I don't care who she talks to...she just needs to talk to someone."

"Well you have two options. David or Baelfire. Truthfully I think Baelfire is the best option. He can empathize with her more than most."

"I don't know that bringing the Dark One's son to get her deepest thoughts is a good idea."

"Trust me- he will not side with his father on this. In fact, he may be the only one that can stop The Dark One from carrying out his plan."

"Call him. Please." Killian nodded while pulling his phone out of his pocket walking towards the living room.

* * *

Remmy pulled her knees to her chest as she stared off into their large yard that led to the woods. The bright blue eyes of a black curly haired little girl were haunting her. The dreams of her daughters and Killian were still rampant in her dreams. Her mind wandered to the dream she had the night before. She was wearing a Navy Blue Sating Gown that had layers of black tool underneath the skirt and black crystals beaded on the bodice. She had been dancing with a two handed Killian. He had been in his Navy Uniform. When he kissed her in the dream...it was if she could feel his lips on hers. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, breaking her from deep thought.

"Hello Remmy."

"Neal!" she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck he returned her hug by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I haven't seen you in weeks." she said as she pulled back and put her hands on the side of his face.

"I've been keeping my distance. I don't know what exactly is going on between you and my father, but I don't want to get involved. That was until Killian called me today and told me what he's been doing. He also told me that you've been pretty radio silent lately. Rem, what's going on?" Neal studied her face. She was paler than usual with dark circles under her eyes. And despite her expanding belly, her face looked thinner, as were her arms. Remmy sighed. She knew that she could trust him not to tell Will or Killian and Emma for that matter.

"Let's go for a walk." Neal offered Remmy his arm. She took it and they headed towards the trail in the woods.

They walked in silence for a while. Neal didn't want to push her. Sometimes, she could be like a squirrel; if you approached too quickly she would scamper away. He could tell she was thinking, most likely trying to decide where to start or what to leave out. Finally she spoke.

"Your father gave me a book like Henry's when I went to save Regina. But the stories are different. The stories show what my life would have been if Blue didn't take me away from George. I looked through the first few chapters and then I locked it up. But it's like reading those few pages opened a floodgate. I keep having dreams of that life. I didn't meet Will. I'm with someone completely different."

"Who Remmy?"

"Killian. Killian and I met at a ball while he was in the Navy. We fell in love and we married. We had set of twin girls. They have my curly hair but it's black like this and they have his blue eyes. I see their faces every single time I close my eyes. They haunt me. And I can't help but yearn for that life. I feel so incredibly guilty. Will cannot ever find out. He was so uneasy about me even looking at the book. He was afraid I'd make a deal with your father to have that life instead. And he and Killian are in a good place. After Killian kissed me, Will had a hard time trusting him. But I can't stop thinking about it."

"I'm willing to bet he enchanted that book to do this to you." Neal said after a moment. "I know how badly he wants to get the Author to re-write his story. He need you to do that. And if he can get you to do it willingly, he wont run the risk of loosing Belle. Plus I think he wants to try and make things up to me. If you're with Killian, that leaves Emma available to me."

"It feels so real. But does he really think that I would hand my child over to him to change my story. Regardless of all the visions I've had I wouldn't ever give up my life with Will or our children. I just want them to stop. I feel like I've lost two little girls. It's like I know them. It's like they're mine. It's breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry Remmy. I can imagine it's hard having two lives running through your head. I'll talk to him and get him to lift the enchantment."

"And you're still standing by his side in all of this Neal?"

"I told him that I cannot support him in this endeavor. He wanted my help and I told him no. But he's still my father. He has made a lot of mistakes. But he and I made amends. I can't fault him for trying to save himself. If the darkness takes over completely, my father will be gone forever. But I will not stand for him hurting you or anyone else while doing so."

"I'm not sure there is anything that you could do to stop him. All he would have to do is have the author write a story where you don't turn away from him."

"I will talk to him. I may be able to reach him. There has to be another way to save him. If not, then you will have to destroy him."

"Neal...I couldn't do that to you." Neal stopped walking he put his hands on each of her arms and stared into her eyes.

"Remmy...I will not allow him to hurt you or your family any more than he already has. I love him, he's my father. But once the light in his heart goes out, he wont be my father any more. I love you too. And there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect you."

"Thank you Neal." Remmy laced her arm with Neal's again and they continued walking in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The more Remmy thought about Rumpel fooling her with that book and his enchantment, the more angry she got. As angry as she was with The Dark One...she was furious with herself for letting him do this to her. Angry that she allowed those thoughts into her head. She felt like she was betraying Will. Everything she felt seemed so real that it scared her. She pushed her mind back to when Killian kissed her and she didn't feel anything for him. THAT was real. Not these visions. And she had two real babies inside of her that would be making their appearance in about 4 months. They were her babies, not the ones she saw in her sleep.

She flipped through one of her spell books trying to find a way to break the enchantment. She couldn't wait for Neal to try and convince his sadistic father. She knew Neal would do whatever he could, but she wasn't sure if he could be successful. She needed to stop this madness and get back to her life. She stopped on a page and read through the spell. She was in her office with the door locked. She didn't want anyone interrupting her. Will was pretty good about leaving her alone when she was working on something with magic so he didn't distract her. But she couldn't be sure that Emma, Killian, Henry or August would follow his lead. She hopped out of her seat and opened the locked cupboard with the wave of her hand and started pulling out magical ingredients to mix the potion. She melded the ingredients together and the swirled into a turquoise colored potion. She took a deep breath and drank the potion. She felt it immediately as soon as it went down her throat. She felt like someone was pulling her brain apart. She fell to her knees clutching her head and yelled out in pain. She heard Will on the outside of the door trying to get in. She heard the door bust open, but she was in too much pain to move.

"Remmy!" Will yelled as he rushed to her side. He pulled her into his arms and held her until the pain subsided. When the relief finally flooded her body she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "What happened?"

"I drank a potion to break an Enchantment from The Dark One."

"Enchantment...when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was the book. I only looked at the begging. I wanted a glimpse into what my childhood would have been like. All it took was me opening the book for the enchantment to set. I started having these visions of a different life. It was affecting me. It felt so incredibly real. He did it so I would willingly give up our children so he could use them to get the author to write his story. While it was confusing, I wouldn't ever give you up. Neal mentioned the enchantment today. So I found a potion to break it. It just affected me more than I anticipated." Will just stared at her. He wasn't sure how he felt.

"What were these visions of?"

"Two daughters, I was married to someone else."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me!" He snapped. Remmy pulled away from him. She stood and picked up the book Rumpel gave her and threw it in the fire and watched it burn. The color of the fire turned a strange shade of green. "I can't believe you just did that. How are we going to have a life together and trust each other if you hide things and lie to me?" Remmy shot him a glare.

"Do you not understand that it doesn't matter? That it wasn't even true? It was trickery of The Dark One. I'm not going to have you worrying that I'm going to leave you for someone else and hurt you for something that literally does not matter. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I should have. You're right. But I'm not going to let this affect me going forward. We need to figure out how to stop him before I give birth. I'd rather focus our energy on that." Remmy stood and walked out of the room. She still felt weak from the potion and needed to lay down. Arguing with Will wasn't going to help her regain her strength. She was half way up the stairs when she heard Will grab some keys and then slam the door on his way out.

* * *

Remmy decided to let Will blow off some steam. She understood why he was angry. She only wished she could make him understand. She didn't want him to feel threatened by Killian. Since she broke the Enchantment the visions she had of the little girls were gone. She felt relief flooding her body. She had much more important things to worry about. She was sitting on her bed researching ways to stop The Dark One from laying a hand on her children. He undoubtedly would take both as he would be unsure which child had potential for darkness. There had to be a way to protect them from Rumpelstiltskin. She would do whatever it took. She was snapped out her own thoughts by a light knock on the door.

"Come in." She uttered as she was looking through her books. Henry poked his head in. "Hey Henry, what's up?" She smiled at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was reading in my room and I kind of heard you and Will arguing and then him leave and slam the door." Remmy patted her bed signaling for Henry to sit with her.

"I'm fine. Tensions are just...high right now. We're all on edge. We had a disagreement and he needs to cool off." Henry nodded his head.

"Have you figured out a way to stop my grandfather?" Remmy sighed.

"Not yet. But there has to be a way."

"You're not going to hurt my dad are you?"

"Oh Henry- I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt your father. He's very important to me. I will do my best so that no harm comes to your grandfather, however, I can't honestly make you any promises. If it comes down to protecting my children and him...I have to do what's best for my babies. They're innocent and they cannot protect themselves. It's my job to protect them. I will do my best though." He nodded his head again.

"Thank you for being honest with me. Do you want some help going through these books? My mom and Killian aren't back and I'm bored."

"I would love your help Henry." Remmy smiled and handed him one of her books.


	40. Author Note

Hey everyone! I want you to know I haven't forgotten about this story. These past 6 months have been very hard for personal reasons. But it's not over. I'm actually working on the next chapter. Just be patient with me. ❤️


End file.
